VUELTA HACIA ATRAS
by GinnyCris
Summary: Del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y al parecer Lily Evans no lo notó, ahora esta lidiando con un nuevo sentiemiento, Entren... amistad, travesuras, amor, pensamientos, sentiemientos, celos, problemas... con una gran dosis de orgullo, es MUY BUENA ENTREN!
1. Vuelta hacia atras

Vuelta hacia atrás

Era una mañana muy hermosa, el cielo estaba de un celeste claro, no había nueves amenazadoras de lluvia, y podía verse los campos verdes por un lado de la ventana, pero directamente se podía ver un hermoso castillo y justo en frente de la ventana, se veía la biblioteca. Casi todas las chicas estaban durmiendo, pero ella no podía, ya que estaba pensando en la redacción sobre la importancia del cuerno de unicornio que le habían dejado hacía mas de una semana y que tendría que presentarlo dentro muy pronto y no había avanzado nada, tenía una teoría, pensaba que el cuerno de unicornio podía ser azul en algunos casos, pero no podía probarlo a menos que fuera al bosque, el cual estaba prohibido para los estudiantes.

Vio la hora en su reloj, se lo había regalado su mejor amigo justo antes de entrar al colegio, fue el primer objeto mágico que tuvo, había sido él el que le había contado todo acerca de la magia y el que le había dicho que en un lugar como Hogwarts no funcionaban objetos muggles porque había mucha magia.

Poco a poco vio como las chicas se iban despertando, y tenían razón, ya era hora de irse, se levanto e hizo una cola con su melena roja, se terminó de vestir y bajo hacia la sala común, no mucha gente estaba ahí, así que decidió ir al gran salón para encontrarse con su amigo.

Cogió sus apuntes sobre los unicornios, y llevó consigo el libro de "Criaturas mágicas" de camino al retrato de la señora gorda, se encontró con James Potter.

-Hola Lily- la saludó James

-hola Potter- respondió ella con educación

-ya te he dicho que me digas James, así como yo te digo Lily- replico James de manera testaruda

-de acuerdo, Hola James- respondió Lily, comenzó a caminar y James la siguió de cerca.

-¿Cómo has estado?- ahora miraba los apuntes y el libro –bueno, como puedo observar, has estado haciendo la redacción de los unicornios, ¿quieres ayuda? Nosotros ya la hicimos.

-no gracias- dijo, ya estaban por entrar al gran salón, como ellos pertenecían a la misma casa debían sentarse en la misma mesa, así que, se dirigieron al mismo lugar, y una vez que se sentaron el dijo:

-de acuerdo ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿perdón?- Dijo ella desconcertada

-sé que no te caigo por algo, debe haber una razón ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es?- inquirió de manera ingeniosa

-pues, no es que me caigas mal, en lo absoluto, pero tratas mal a Severus y eso no me gusta- respondió pensando en que palabras debía utilizar.

-¿estamos hablando del mismo Snape?, ¿el mugriento que lo único que hace es molestar a los niños de su casa, y lo que es peor aun, de otras casas, contando la nuestra?- dijo James incrédulo.

-¡el no lo hace! Lo hacen sus amigos, él no es así, lo conozco desde que tengo 6 años, es un buen chico.

-La gente cambia, ¿o vas a decirme que tu pulcro amigo no ha sido parte de esto desde que esta en 5to año?, y si bien él no lo hace, sabes que es porque es demasiado débil, y lo hace Malfoy, que es el líder de su gran banda de amigos.

- tu no te quedas atrás, te he visto James, molestándolos cada vez que puedes- respondió amargamente

-eso es diferente, son de mi edad, y él debería aprender a defenderse, le estoy haciendo un favor- rió James –es solo así contigo porque esta enamorado ti.

-déjalo en paz, no te hace nada- respondió Lily a la defensiva

-a mi no, claro, pero a los de primero si, deberías decirle algo… aparte de que se bañe mas de una vez al mes, deberías darle un poco de poción de "hubicaina"- dijo burlándose un poco y dicho esto se paró y fue al encuentro de Sirius Black que los estuvo observando desde la esquina de la mesa. Luego de eso comenzaron a reír y Lily prefirió irse de una vez su clase de Pociones, su curso preferido.

Cuando entro al salón vio Snape sentado en la segunda fila, junto a los de Slytherin, el se percató que ella había entrado, pero igual se quedo sentado; fue a la ultima fila y se quedó sola el resto de la clase, haciendo la poción mas perfecta que había logrado hasta ese momento, según decía ella, algunas cosas te salen muy bien cuando estas molesta.

-¡perfecto señorita Evans! Le daré diez puntos a tu casa, ¡buen trabajo!- Slughorn la había felicitado en frente del salón y eso la hacía sentirse bien, de esa manera podría demostrar que no por tener padres diferentes, ella no era exactamente igual a los demás.

-buen trabajo- le dijo Snape, una vez que sus amigos se habían ido y estaban solos.

-¡oh!, veo que ahora si puedes hablarme- dijo Lily con sarcasmo guardando su caldero.

-no es que no haya querido ir contigo, pero ellos me pidieron quedarme y no les podía decir que no, no tengo muchos amigos en mi casa

-¿en serio? Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea una Gryffindor y sobretodo que mis padres sean muggles ¿verdad?

-¿de que estas hablando?

-¡sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando!- Lily estaba un poco enojada y no sólo con el, James, por mucho que le molestara, tenía algo de razón -es que simplemente, no me gustan tus amigos, creo que son injustos, desleales, antipáticos y mediocres, no quiero que te conviertas en uno de ellos, se lo que les hacen a los niños.

-¿Cuáles niños?

-¡deja de negarlo! Lo sé, va a ser difícil para ti pero esta vez James Potter tiene razón, puede que quieras ser uno de ellos, pero no quiero creerlo.

-¿¡James Potter!? ¿Te has dejado convencer por James Potter?, al que lo único que le importa es quedar bien con sus amigos…

-y que no abusa de los niños de primero- dijo Lily cortante

-es diferente, sabes que yo no lo hago- dijo Snape

-¡pero lo vez! Y es casi es tan malo como hacerlo, ¿Qué ellos te pidan ayuda y tu te rías?

-no lo hago, no puedo creer que le creas mas a Potter que a mi- se quejaba Snape

-yo no estoy hablando de creer o no creer, yo hablo de hechos, y lo que tu y tus "grandes amigos" están haciendo no esta bien, simplemente eso, sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero solo te digo mi punto de vista… y ¿sabes? creo que lo que mas te molesta es que James me lo haya echo ver- suspiro Lily sin darse cuenta.

-eso no es verdad, ¿sabes? me tengo que ir a Transformaciones, nos vemos luego- se fue en distinto camino.

"_Genial_" ahora Severus estaba peleado con ella por decirle la verdad, era su mejor amigo y tenía miedo que se vuelva uno más de esos hipócritas que habitaban en su casa como pulgas.


	2. La presentacion

Hola a todos, bueno este es un nuevo ff… espero que les guste… es de Lily y James… como comienzan a sentir cosas el uno por el otro… ojala que les gusteee dejen Reviews! Besos a todos

CRis

La presentación

La mañana siguiente estuvo todo muy tranquilo, las primeras horas de clase tuvieron Herbología y luego Defensa contra las artes oscuras, estaba almorzando sola en el Gran Comedor cuando Sirius Black se le acerca

-¿has visto a James?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-lo siento Black, no estoy de humor- respondió sin mucho animo –y no, no lo he visto.

-¿y por qué tan triste, Evans?- preguntó sentándose al lado de la pelirroja

-no estoy triste, aunque un poco molesta y confundida- respondió secamente

-¿alguna vez te conté que Peter me llama rompe corazones?, y no solo porque siempre los rompo sino porque los entiendo- agregó Sirius, Lily lo miró extrañada –a lo que quiero llegar es que, debes seguir a tu corazón, por lo general te dice lo correcto- concluyó Sirius levantando los hombros.

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, ahora si no te molesta, tengo que ir a Transformaciones- respondió Lily.

-yo también, nos toca juntos y con Slytherin para mi pensar- dijo Sirius parándose -aunque no para el tuyo ¿verdad? Tu gran amigo va a estar ahí- agregó con sarcasmo

-no te metas con Severus- amenazó Lily

-James me contó que no habías terminado tu redacción de los unicornios, si quieres Remus te puede ayudar, ya lo terminó y nos ayudó a hacerlo.

-pues, creo que paso, es importante para mi sacarme una buena nota por mi misma- se había quedado callada, si necesitaba una buena nota, que mejor si la ayudaban – pero, creo que si hay una manera para que me ayuden- dijo poniéndose colorada.

-¿y cual es ésa?- no había sido Sirius, sino James el que habló, al parecer los había estado siguiendo.

-¿es normal en ti escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó Lily

-no… pero si es de mi de quien están hablando, si- respondió ávidamente.

-no era de ti de quien estábamos hablando- respondió Lily

-pero estaban hablando en plural, y eso debe contar- respondió riendo y entraron a la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora MacGonagall estaba parada al frente, Peter estaba en una mesa al final de la habitación, pero no estaba Remus, al parecer había cogido otra clase.

-De a cuatro, por favor- escucharon decir a la profesora en medio del barullo.

-hey, pelirroja, ¿quieres ser con nosotros?- preguntó James con una sonrisa –creo que tu pulcro amigo ya tiene su grupo- dijo señalando a Severus y sus tres amigos restantes, que eran: Avery, Goyle y Rosier.

-claro, ¿Por qué no?- respondió irritada, no era costumbre en ella sentarse con ellos, por lo que eran muy revoltosos; pero nunca se había divertido tanto en una clase como en aquella, y no eran los típicos revoltosos brutos, a decir verdad, eran muy habilidosos, excepto por Peter, pero los demás eran muy buenos.

El problema comenzó al final de la clase; McGonagall les había dejado un trabajo en grupo, como no era costumbre en ella hacerlo así y aquello había ocasionado que Severus la mirara de manera muy extraña.

-Los veo luego- dijo y con las mismas se dirigió hacía el tercer pasillo a la derecha, lugar en el que se encontraba con Severus cuando no querían ser vistos por los Slytherin, para su sorpresa él estaba ahí.

-¿estas molesto?- preguntó Lily, aunque no obtuvo respuesta -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Potter es lo que me ocurre, hacer grupo con el y sus amigos- balbuceó -¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-no son malas personas, son graciosos y no tienen malas intenciones como tus amigos, además ellos planean ayudarme con mi trabajo de Criaturas Mágicas- repuso

-de haberme pedido, te hubiera ayudado- respondió en un medio gruñido

-yo no se los pedí, a diferencia de ti, ellos se ofrecieron- contesto molesta –y no entiendo porque te comportas de esta manera, ellos son Gryffindor al igual que yo.

-No. No lo entiendes y no lo entenderás.

Lily solo atinó a darse la vuelta e irse, no sabía que le ocurría a Severus, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Se fue directamente a la sala común, no tenía ninguna clase después de esa y todavía no había oscurecido. Se encontró, con James, Sirius, Remus y Peter; los saludó con la mano, estaba dispuesta a irse al cuarto de las chicas cuando la llamaron.

"_ay no" _pensó

-Lily, me dijeron que todavía no terminas tu redacción- dijo Remus

-ehh, no, pero ya veré como la hago, no se preocupen- respondió amablemente

-la presentación es mañana– agregó James con un poco de preocupación.

-ma… ¿mañana?- dijo un poco alterada, era cierto, y no la había terminado, tenia que tener como mínimo 5 hojas y no tenía ni media –no puede ser, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- preguntó incrédula

-aceptar nuestra ayuda ¿tienes alguna idea?- preguntó Sirius

-no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- dijo en un susurro para ella misma –sí, pues, como todos saben su sangre es de color platino y sus cuernos blancos, pero también tengo la teoría que pueden llegar a ser azules, aunque no azules, sino mas celestes cielo, por lo que tienen mucha pureza y se ven reflejados…

-creo que una gran teoría y no sé por qué no se me ocurrió a mi, yo puse que sus patas traseras podían ser mucho mas fuertes que las delanteras, que podrían ser hasta el doble y mucho más fuertes que las de un caballo normal, aunque en velocidad, son iguales- agregó Remus

-es verdad y es una muy buena, pero mi teoría a diferencia de la tuya, no tengo cómo probarla- se quejó

-sí que la tienes, todavía no ha oscurecido y si vamos al bosque prohibido ahora, puede que todavía encuentres unos cuantos, pero tenemos que ser cautelosos- dijo James parándose

-¿al bosque prohibido?- preguntó atemorizada

-no nos vas a decir que nunca has entrado, ¿verdad?- rió Sirius

-no he entrado- repuso Lily desafiante

-bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo- argumentó James –hoy no hay luna llena ¿verdad?- preguntó hacia sus amigos, ellos negaron con la cabeza -entonces no hay problema, vamos- Lily no entendió el comentario del chico, pero igual lo siguió; Peter se quedó en la sala común argumentando que le asustaba ir al bosque prohibido.

Al salir a los jardines, vieron como la tarde poco a poco iba cayendo y cautelosamente comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, los árboles se comenzaron a espesar cada vez más y todo dejo de verse tan claro, James le cogió el brazo unos instantes y la jaló: lo siguiente que vio, a lo lejos, fue un pequeño unicornio comiendo un poco de hierba.

-donde hay uno, hay varios- susurró James, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, tenía razón, ahora se podían ver unos cuantos más y luego se vieron varios más. Lily comenzó a ver los cuernos, pero todos eran blancos como el marfil, pero luego vio un unicornio hermoso y esbelto con un cuerno celeste como el cielo despejado de una mañana soleada, no sabía como podía distinguir tan bien los colores, todo estaba muy oscuro alrededor, pero era porque los unicornios parecían brillar.

Regresaron a la sala común y no necesito ayuda, estaba totalmente inspirada después de aquello, se los había agradecido con abrazos a todos, subió apresuradamente y escribió mas de diez hojas para su redacción.

De regreso de haber presentado su trabajo, se topó con Malfoy, tenía una mirada maliciosa, y llevaba algo entre las manos, como un pergamino, pero él lo observaba como si fuera algo más, en el momento del impacto lo dejó caer y pudo ver unos garabatos en él, pero apenas se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba viendo la empujo y siguió su camino.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le gritó James al verla en el suelo y haber visto lo ocurrido -¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-eh… si, si, eso fue muy extraño- respondió

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañado

-nunca lo había visto así, llevaba algo entre las manos, bueno… no importa- caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la sala común.

-ehh… James, ¿has visto el mapa…?- Sirius se les había acercado pero no terminó la pregunta

-¿el mapa?, ¿se te perdió?- preguntó molesto James a Peter.

-n… no… sólo pensé que tu lo habías cogido, creo que lo tengo entre mis cosas, al fin y al cabo sólo parece un pergamino- respondió asustado Peter.

-¿Qué solo parece un pergamino?- le preguntó Lily a James, éste estaba a punto de responderle, pero Sirius lo calló.

-nada, un tonto mapa, que era de… Remus- dijo Sirius

-entonces… ¿Por qué es James el molesto?- preguntó ávidamente la pelirroja

-oh vamos, si podemos confiar en ella- agregó James –es un mapa que hicimos nosotros…

-James, no sé si sea una buena idea- dijo Peter y por primera vez Sirius estuvo de acuerdo.

-con ese mapa, puedes encontrar a todas las personas que quieras, por medio de motitas, que aparecen en él, pero si no lo sabes utilizar encuentras garabatos y algunos insultos- dijo riendo. En ése momento Lily lo entendió, por eso Malfoy tenía esa mirada, se lo había robado a Peter y el ni siquiera estaba enterado.

-yo sé dónde esta- dijo finalmente, y todos voltearon incrédulos –fue por eso que me topé con Malfoy, James, él estaba mirando el mapa y yo no me di cuenta que estaba ahí y fue porque miré hacia el pergamino cuando me empujo y tu llegaste y por eso que aceleró el paso- concluyó la pelirroja. Todos se habían quedado atónitos, los Slytherin tenían el mapa del merodeador y ahora deberían estar tratando de abrirlo.

-eso es…- comenzó Peter

-un desastre- terminaron James y Sirius, un poco enojados con él –con suerte todavía no saben como abrirlo, así que tenemos que idear un plan ¿de acuerdo?- dijo James como si fuera una nueva travesura que estuvieran a punto de hacer y ahora Lily estaba involucrada.


	3. La pelea

Hola a todos… bueno en este capitulo tuve que copiar los dialosgos del libro 5… era importante porque no sería la trama igual, ojala les guste! Dejen Reviews!! Un saludo especial para Ginnylu!

Besos

Cris

La pelea

James y Sirius habían inventado un plan para poder tener de vuelta el Mapa del Merodeador.

-¿y planean que yo haga una poción multijugos?-

-la idea es brillante Evans, no lo puedes negar- decía James –además Slughorn te adora, no te costara mucho pedirle unos ingredientes.

-no lo voy a hacer- respondió decididamente Lily.

-¿Por qué no?, mira si lo ponemos de otra manera, puedes ver cómo se comporta _Quejicus_ entre los de su especie- agregó Sirius

-dejen de hacer eso, ¿quieren?

-de acuerdo, si lo pones de otra manera, podrás ver como es Snape cuando tu no estas alrededor, es muy simple en realidad, sólo tendríamos que noquearlo…- dijo con un sonrisa, pero después de ver la cara de la chica agregó rápidamente –es broma, los vamos a dormir, a él y a Bellatrix, de ésa manera tu puedes ser ella.

-sólo lo voy a hacer porque les debo un favor y tal vez puede que quiera ver como es entre ellos, pero no es por ustedes.

-sabemos el efecto que tenemos sobre las mujeres Evans, te lo aseguro- agregó riéndose Sirius saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda junto con James.

Lily se quedó analizando la situación que tenía delante, cómo iba a hacer para que Slughorn le pueda dar los ingredientes sin que sospeche que va a hacer la poción multijugos, salió a los jardines pensando calmadamente, estaba caminando junto al lago cuando vio un barullo junto al árbol donde se solía sentar James y su grupo.

-vete a lavar esa boca- espetó James –_Frotego- _e inmediatamente comenzaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape, la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- gritó fuertemente mientras se abría paso entre la gente que reía hipócritamente. No lo podía creer, pensaba que habían cambiado, al menos una mínima parte, eso había querido creer; pero le estaban haciendo daño a Severus y sólo por lo del mapa del merodeador.

-¿Qué pasa Evans?- preguntó James

-déjenlo en paz- repitió Lily, miraba a James sin disimular profunda antipatía -¿Qué les ha hecho?

-tu bien sabes, además sólo existe- todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos se reían excepto Remus y Lily.

-te crees muy gracioso- afirmó Lily –pero no eres mas que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter, ya déjalo- debía de aceptar que cuando se molestaba podía expresar todas sus ideas sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran, a comparación de muchas chicas que se sentían intimidadas.

-Lo dejaré si sales conmigo- replicó rápidamente James, si creía que saldría con él después de eso, estaba totalmente equivocado.

-no saldría contigo, ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tu y el calamar gigante- le aseguró

-Mala suerte, Cornamenta- exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape -¡ey!- demasiado tarde Snape apuntaba con su varita a James, se produjo un destello de luz, el cual tajó la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo y hubo otro destello, Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire, la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.

Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James, Sirius y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas

-¡Bájenlo!

-como quieras- convino James y Snape calló como un montón de ropa arrugada, se desenredó la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie con la varita, pero Sirius exclamó "_Petrificus totalus" _

-DEJENLO EN PAZ- gritó Lily, que ahora también había sacado la varita.

-por favor Lily, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio

-pues retírale la maldición- gritó, James exhaló hondo y lo hizo

-ya está- dijo, mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente de pie- has tenido suerte que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!- gritó Snape.

Lily parpadeo dos veces, sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad: _"él es uno de ellos" _y fríamente dijo –Bien, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto- añadió antes de darse la vuelta e irse - yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus

-Pídele disculpas- gritó James, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita

-no quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas- le replicó a James -tu eres tan detestable como él.

-¿Qué?- dijo James- ¡yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tu sabes!"

-siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba y vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida Snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente, me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarte del suelo, con lo que debe pesar tu enorme cabeza, ¡me das asco!- gritó enfurecida, estaba tan molesta, tan enfurecida, tan triste, pensaba que Severus era su amigo, pero resulto ser un Slytherin más, James tubo razón cuando le dijo que las personas cambiaban y mientras ella lo defendía, él pensaba que era una asquerosa sangre sucia y por otro lado James, pensaba que había cambiado para bien, tan sólo un poco; pero seguía siendo ese creído, atorrante, ególatra de sí mismo, estaba tan molesta con los dos, tan molesta con ella por siempre pensar que las personas se merecían oportunidades y que en ellos había más de lo que todos podían llegar a ver. Le era tan difícil caminar, llego al baño de chicas y se puso a llorar como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo, pasó toda la tarde ahí y en la noche regresó a la sala común una vez mas tranquila.

Estaba Remus ahí, pero ninguno de sus amigos.

-Hola Lily- dijo levantando su mirada del libro - ¿ya estas mejor?

-no- respondió evasivamente

-¿quieres hablar de eso?

-no

-¿quieres hablar de algo?

-si, es una pregunta que te tengo

-adelante

-¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de personas como James Potter y Sirius Black?, no lo entiendo, son un par de ególatras, se aman a si mismos y piensan que todos los aman, pero no es así, no siguen las reglas de nada, hacen lo que quieren, y se creen los mejores de todos; son imposibles, no los soporto, sobre todo James que se la da de gran jugador de Quidditch- dijo Lily molesta, desahogándose.

-James y Sirius no son malas personas, son juguetones, revoltosos y sí, también a los dos les gusta que los miren, pero son mucho más que eso, se interesan por ti, te ayudan cuando más lo necesitas, son leales, valientes, compañeros, se preocupan por tu bienestar, tu misma los conociste, acuérdate de cómo eran cuando Snape no estaba cerca, ellos se preocuparon por ti cuando no hiciste la redacción y hasta te llevaron al bosque prohibido para ayudarte.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan diferentes con algunas personas?

-ellos son así, detestan a Snape por lo que les hace, por lo que quiere ser cuando salga de la escula: "un aspirate a Mortífago", tu sabes y ahora están así por lo que nos robaron el Mapa del Merodeador, nos costó realmente hacerlo, no tienes idea- dijo con una especial tranquilidad.

-Severus ha cambiado, él no es el mismo, el me contó todo acerca de Hogwarts, él era muy buena persona, pero cuando entró a Slytherin, comenzó a avergonzarse de mi y a no querer ser mi amigo y ahora…- dijo mirando al suelo, el nudo en la garganta había vuelto –James me dijo que la gente como ellos cambiaban y me hizo ver todo lo que hacía- agregó llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas –él, me llamo sangre sucia…

-James no es un santo tampoco, pero tiene razón, es abusivo, mentiroso, ¿nunca te diste cuenta de la obsesión que tiene por la magia oscura?- pregunto levantando una ceja, notó que tenía una cicatriz marcada sobre ella, pero no dijo palabra alguna -y no puedo creer que te haya insultado así, él era tu mejor amigo, todo Gryffindor sabía eso, los que no los sabían eran los Slytherin y como no somos amigos de ellos no se enteraron- Lily iba a decir algo más cuando entraron James, Sirius y Peter; Ella sin pensarlo se paró y se fue al cuarto de las chicas, sin dejar que la miraran.

-no vas a poder estar molesta con nosotros toda la vida- dijo James en vos alta.

-si puede, esta bastante molesta con ustedes, sobre todo contigo James piensa que eres un ególatra- James se sacudió el pelo

-¿y sólo habló mal de mí?

-no claro que no, pero lo que le hiciste a Snape no estuvo bien, ella era su amiga y lo sabías, esta muy triste porque la llamo… bueno ustedes saben.

-me parece una llorona- dijo Peter y James lo miró muy amenazadoramente.

-no hables mal de ella- respondió –no entiendo como puede querer tanto a ese Quejicus.

-es como que te digan que yo he cambiado y que me he vuelto un hombre lobo amenazador que cada luna llena muerde a los niños ¿tu lo creerías?

-jamás

-es lo mismo, o casi, ella no te creyó hasta que lo vio, es como que le haya caído un balde de agua fría, y ahora está desconsoladamente triste.

-intentaré hablar con ella

-no te escuchará; no, hasta que se le pase- dijo Remus y volvió a su libro.


	4. La realidad

Hola a todos ¡ bueno aca les dejo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste!... diganme si no les gusta algo.. si quieren que pase algo tambien, a ver si lo puedo hacer! Un saludo especial para Kamy.. espero que les guste

Besos

Cris

La Realidad

-Profesora, estaba pensando que tal vez usted podría dejar que yo salga del grupo, y lo haga sola.

-señorita Evans eso será imposible, usted eligió el grupo, no yo y ahora deberá seguir con ellos o dejarlo, depende de usted, pero le recuerdo que es el 30% de su nota.

-pero le aseguro que lo haré mejor si no estoy con ellos.

-el punto de los trabajos en grupos no es divertirse con sus amigos señorita Evans, el punto es ser responsable, por lo tanto asumir la consecuencia de tus actos, lo siento pero es mi última palabra- respondió secamente la profesora McGonaggall, Lily había intentado dejar el grupo de James de todas las maneras posibles, pero la profesora no había accedido.

Había regresado a la sala común y estaba sentada en las butacas al lado del fuego, era de noche y ya llevaba su ropa de dormir; sabía que Severus estaba fuera del retrato de la señora gorda, pero no iba a salir, no quería hablar con él, no podía soportar mantener una conversación con alguien que deseaba tanto una cosa tan errada. Mary Mcdonald la llamó:

-planea quedarse toda la noche afuera –dijo

-¿y que puedo hacer yo?- preguntó molesta

-hablarle al menos, dile que no vas a perdonarlo, ya es de noche y esta haciendo frío- tenía razón, decidió salir.

Esperó a que comenzara

-Lo siento.

-No me interesa.

-¡Lo siento!

-Guarda tu aliento- estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados enfrente del portarretrato de la Dama Gorda. -Sólo salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí.

-Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo…

-¡Se te escapo!– repuso con sarcasmo, no había pena en su voz –Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por que te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos- esperó unos segundos a ver si lo negaba pero no fue así -¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiran! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya–Sabes–Quien, ¿verdad?

Snape abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin hablar.

-No puedo seguir pretendiéndolo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío.

-No, escucha, no quería…

-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?

Snape luchó consigo mismo, a punto de decir algo, pero con una mirada de desprecio, Lily se dio vuelta y atravesó el agujero del portarretrato.

Le dolía tanto que ellos ya no puedan ser amigos, pero él ya había escogido su camino y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, se durmió después de haber llorado la mayor parte de la noche.

La mañana siguiente se despertó apresurada, quería encontrarse con Remus para poder hacer el trabajo juntos.

-yo no estoy en tu grupo ¿recuerdas?- era cierto, la habían llamado porque Remus no estaba presente en aquella clase, de caso contrario hubieran hecho grupo con él.

-no, no, no, esto no esta pasando- decía para sí misma.

-me gustaría estar en el grupo, así evitaríamos problemas- agregó.

-no te preocupes Remus, yo me las arreglaré- respondió cuando llegaron James, Sirius y Peter.

-Lily Evans, ¿Qué te trae por acá?- preguntó James.

-nada que _yo _ quiera- respondió enfatizando el "yo" enojada –obligaciones.

-oh, bueno veo que Evans está realmente enojada con nosotros- agregó Sirius

-Si a decir verdad, así que quiero que nos encontramos hoy en la tarde para poder ordenarnos y saber que es lo que le toca a cada quien- informó sin vacilar.

-lo siento, pero no es así como nosotros trabajamos- repuso James interrumpiéndola

-¿o en serio?, yo pensé que lo único que hacían ustedes era romper reglas- agregó Lily -¿Cuál es la manera de trabajar para ustedes Potter?

-En grupo, como debería ser, todos juntitos y abrazaditos- se mofó

-¿a que hora quieres que lo hagamos?

-¡Evans!, estas bien mandada, no te conocía de esa manera- agregó James riéndose

-eres imposible Potter, no te soporto- dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo por el portarretrato, iba sin dirección, no podía contener las lagrimas, lloraba sin consolación, no por lo que le acababa de decir, sino por lo que estaba ocurriendo en ése momento, todo en general, estaba roja de la furia que tenía dentro, llego cerca de los jardines, se fue bordeando el castillo por donde nadie pueda encontrarla y siguió llorando, su clase comenzaría dentro de poco pero no le importaba.

-no llores Lily- dijo James sentándose al lado de ella, pasado un rato.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Potter?- preguntó Lily sin mirarlo

-recuperé el mapa, aunque eso también me causó una detención, pero valía la pena- dijo señalando el pergamino que tenía en las manos -te estuve observando por medio de él luego que bajaras y como definitivamente no estabas yendo a una clase creí que lo mejor sería seguirte, para ver si estabas bien- dijo simplemente

-no te entiendo, todo esto es por tu culpa y estas acá haciéndote del "gran" amigo- dijo aún sin mirarlo y secandose las lágrimas, lo último que quería era que la viera llorar.

-pero tu no estas llorando por mi o ¿si?- preguntó, Lily lo miró como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia –entonces ¿por qué dices que esto es mi culpa? Lo único que hice fue demostrarle a Quejicus que ellos no habían ganado, tú lo defendiste y; sin embargo, te él insultó.

-lo que hiciste y lo que hizo no me interesa- se le partió la voz al decirlo.

-puedes perdonarlo si es lo que realmente quieres…

-no, no puedo perdonarlo y no lo voy a hacer, él ha cambiado, no es el mismo de antes, ahora esta con todos sus amigos Mortífagos y le encanta, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto- dijo recostando la cabeza en sus rodillas y dejando caer las lagrimas.

-lamento haber herido tus sentimientos Evans, pero tenías que darte cuenta con quien parabas.

-¿tenía que darme cuenta?- repitió –¡lo hiciste apropósito!

-no, no lo hice, pero todos sabíamos que él había cambiado y tenía que…

-pudiste habérmelo dicho

-no nos hubieras escuchado…

-pero no, ¡tu tenías que hacerlo de la manera mas conveniente para ti!, haciéndolo quedar en ridículo, y haciéndome quedar a mí en ridículo también, ¿verdad?

-no, no fueron así como las cosas pasaron, estábamos…

-lo viste solo y claro, pensaste que lo mejor sería avergonzarlo para tu quedar como el príncipe de los buenos para nada, como siempre- dijo parándose, pero James la cogió del brazo.

-esto no es por mi, ¿verdad?

-él… él era mi mejor amigo, él me dijo que yo era una bruja, él fue el que me explico todo acerca de Hogwarts, él… él, me dijo que no habían diferencias entre muggles y magos, y que el nunca me trataría diferente… él…- no podía seguir, lloraba y no le importaba hacerlo delante de James, quien la abrazó.

-parece que Snape no siempre fue tan malo

-no lo era, pero ahora lo es, se ha convertido exactamente en lo que él tenía miedo de ser, un Mortífago.- dijo soltándose de James, no le gustaba estar abrazada del chico que había provocado todo aquello.

-sigues pensando que es mi culpa, Evans- dijo encaminándose de regreso al castillo, pero se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo -pero en algún momento te darás cuenta que fue un favor- Y se fue, dejándola sola absorta en sus propios pensamientos


	5. Pensamientos

Hola a todos! Bueno aca estoy con un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste! Saludos a Letiyop, Karmy y GinnyLu! Dejen reviews! Saludos a todos y los invito a leer mis otros ff! Bueno

Besos

Cris

Pensamientos

-Vine por lo del trabajo- dijo fríamente Lily en la tarde, luego de haber ido a los invernaderos de Herbólogia y haberse disculpado con el profesor –no quiero hablar de nada mas, sólo hablaremos del tema.

-Sí, mi sargento- dijo Sirius poniéndose serio para luego soltar una carcajada.

-bueno, entonces comencemos- respondió James aguantando la risa, Peter al ver que James había accedido, lo imitó y comenzaron a sacar los pergaminos. El trabajo se hizo largo y aburrido para los tres amigos, pero para Lily estaba haciéndose cada vez más interesante, redactaron hasta casi hasta la media noche, consultando en libros, probando las teorías y hechizos.

-wow, nos salio bastante bien, ¿no creen?- dijo James

-más que bien, es que con un cerebrito como Evans, no se puede esperar menos- dijo Sirius.

-yo no lo hice todo, ustedes también tienen crédito aseguró, mientras se levantaba y cogiendo el trabajo completo, subió hacia los cuartos, no quería que lo arruinaran todo con sus tonterías.

La mañana siguiente, en Transformaciones lo entregaron, junto con la redacción correspondiente.

-me doy cuenta que decidió proseguir con el grupo, señorita Evans- dijo la profesora McGonaggal con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-sí, aunque sin muchas opciones- respondió volteando a ver a James, Sirius y Peter, que estaban jugando entre ellos en un rincón de la habitación.

-serán juguetones, pero no son malas personas- agrego la profesora, Lily sintió que era una indirecta, pero prefirió omitirla.

-sí- respondió secamente, tratando que la conversación no se prolongue más, pero sin ser grosera –nos vemos en la próxima clase- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue, ya era Viernes y Transformaciones había sido su última clase de la semana, caminaba por los jardines y vio a Snape a un lado, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¡LILY!- gritó Snape siguiéndola

-déjame Snape, ¿no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo?

-si quieres, lo sé, tu eres…- dijo bajando la voz, hasta que casi fue un susurro -mi mejor amiga

-ya no mas, ¿no te das cuenta?, no deberías estar avergonzado de tu mejor amiga, Quejicus- dijo James metiéndose en la conversación –Evans, Remus te estaba buscando

-¿y a ti quien te metió en la conversación Potter?- preguntó Snape sacando su varita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿maldecirme?, hazme el favor, guarda esa varita antes que me moleste y te de tu merecido- dijo James con voz de sarcasmo, quien no había sacado la suya.

-ya basta- dijo Lily

-no- repuso Snape -tu Potter, te crees superior a todos los demás, crees ser el mejor en todo solo porque coges una asquerosa Snitch en todos los partidos que juegas.

-no me creo, soy; además no te parecía tan asquerosa cuando te presentaste de buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de tu casa.

-pues ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba

-deberías intentar de ver lo equivocado que _estas_- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra -o no, lo siento, no puedes ver mas allá de tu asquerosa y chueca nariz, ¿verdad?

-¡ya basta!- dijo Lily más fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba

-cállate Potter o te arrepentirás

-¿arrepentirme?, ¿yo?, es que acaso… ¿te has olvidado con quien estas hablando?, no hay nada que tu me puedas hacer para que yo me arrepienta, Quejicus, lárgate de una vez antes que Evans se moleste más contigo- dijo volteando hacia la chica –vamos, yo te acompaño

-¡NO!, Lily no vallas con él- ordenó Snape, ella no se había movido ante la propuesta de James

-¿eso era una orden?, ¿y a ti Quién te dio permiso para darme ordenes?- preguntó enojada

-te lo dije- agregó James

-ya basta Potter- dijo Lily –no voy a ir ni contigo ni con Snape, arrégleselas ustedes dos solos- dijo volteándose y siguiendo su camino, poco después se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido; "_Sectusempra"_ escuchó decir a Snape y James gritó de dolor, vio su pecho lleno de cortes y la sangre salía como hemorragia, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo bañado en sangre y respiraba dificultosamente.

-por merlín, ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- gritó asustada hacia Snape quien no se había movido- ¡AYUDA!, ALGUIEN LLAME A ALGUN PROFESOR, POR FAVOR, ayuda…- dijo en shock arrodillada al lado de James, quien había dejado de moverse.

Yacía en la enfermería sentada junto a Sirius, Remus y Peter, los tres mejores amigos habían llegado después de enterarse lo que le había ocurrido a James, la profesora McGonaggall los había encontrado poco después del incidente y lo había salvado de suerte, habían castigado muy severamente a Snape y Lily se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido.

-no debí haberlos dejado- dijo con las manos en la cara, quería llorar pero no planeaba hacerlo enfrente de ellos.

-no es tu culpa Lily, según nos contaste, sólo te diste la vuelta- consoló Remus

-además, si James hubiera querido, no lo hubieras podido detener de todas formas- agregó Sirius

-yo debí haber aceptado la propuesta de James de acompañarme a buscarte Remus

-¿buscarme?- preguntó extrañado -¿por qué querías buscarme?

-James me dijo que tú me estabas buscando

-yo creo que el que te estaba buscando era James, no Remus- aseguró Sirius guiñándole el ojo

-el horario de visitas ha comenzado- notificó la enfermera abriendo las puertas de la enfermería, los tres chicos entraron apresuradamente y Lily entró al final, quedándose casi a la entrada.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?- preguntó Sirius cuando James ya se había despertado, un cuarto de hora después.

-de maravilla- dijo tratando de sonreír

-sí, te ves maravillosamente también- dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de la cama de su amigo.

-ay, gracias, me levantas el animo- Lily rió por lo bajo y James se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Lily Evans, ¿sintiéndote culpable?- preguntó James

-no, no es culpabilidad…

-entonces, ¿porqué otra razón vendrías a verme?

-sí, tal vez un poco; lo siento, lo que te pasó fue por mi culpa- se disculpó

-eso no es cierto, yo lo provoque… pero, utilizar magia negra, eso es para Mortífagos- dijo molesto y Lily miró al suelo -que él se haya vuelto así tampoco es tu culpa- agrego, la pelirroja estaba por responder pero fue interrumpida por unas chicas que acaban de entrar a la enfermería

-¡James!

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- James les sonrió y dijo desordenándose el cabello

-estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, como siempre- eso era algo que no soportaba de James, lo mucho que le encantaba que lo idolatraran.

-nos vemos luego- dijo y saliendo de la enfermería escuchó _"¿Qué hace ella aquí, James?" _pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar la respuesta, cerró la puerta y se fue.

James quería hablar con ella, él había inventado que Remus quería hablar con ella para que pudieran conversar, era tan extraño _"¿porque no fue a hablar directamente conmigo?" _pensó, pero la respuesta fue encontrada inmediatamente, ella no se lo hubiera permitido, siguió caminando hacia la sala común, _"cuando Snape había sacado su varita, James no lo había echo, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?" _no entendía, ¿James estaba cambiando?, desde que ella le había dicho que era un bravucón no había tenido problemas con las demás personas, ni siquiera con Snape, James estaba cambiando por alguna razón, tal vez para que ella lo acepte _"¿Qué clase de chico cambia su manera de ser, al menos la negativa, por una chica más?, pero ¿Qué estoy hablando?, yo no soy una más, él me quiere, me quiere a mí, o quiere demostrarme que él puede con todas, si tan sólo se le ocurre jugar con mis sentimientos, sobre todo porque son sinceros, lo mato, ¿jugar con mis sentimientos?, oh no, ¿me gusta James Potter? No puede ser, no, jamás, no me puede gustar James" _llegó a la sala común y subió directamente a su cuarto _"¿por que me gusta James?, si siempre ha sido un ególatra; bueno, no siempre, Remus tiene razón: es una buena persona, siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, a los que les interesa, pero ¡es James!, aunque él la había defendido y era caballero con ella e interesado y claro también preocupado y buen amigo, pero solo lo hacía porque quería salir con ella, bueno que clase de chico no quiere impresionar a una chica, tal vez, si le doy una oportunidad, solo una, podré saber que es lo que siento por él, y lo que el por mí"_ Lily no durmió bien esa noche, tuvo sueños extraños sobre ella y James, sentía que algo estaba faltando, tenía que saber si sentía algo fuerte por James, ella lo descubriría eso lo sabía, pero tenía que encontrar la manera que le pregunte para salir de nuevo y ya sabía cual podría ser una muy buena.


	6. Intentos

Hola a todos! Bueno aca estoy nuevamente… con este ff.. ke me gusta mucho! Xke esta pareja tambien es muy linda! Saludos a todos espero ke les guste este cap!

Cris

Intentos

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, James había salido de la enfermería esa misma mañana y estaba rodeado de gente que se alegraba de verlo.

-Hola Lily- saludó Remus, un poco separado del resto, parecía decaído y enfermo

-Remus, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupada

-no tan bien, pero todo esta bajo control

-¿bajo control?, no entiendo

-no es nada Evans, él se va a poner bien- dijo Sirius entrando en la conversación y sentándose a su lado.

-les encanta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas ¿no?, tu y James escuchan una y hablan como si fueran parte de ella.

-a nadie le molesta, solo a ti, por lo general se alegran que les hablemos- respondió James con una sonrisa, _"pero que linde sonrisa" _pensó.

-¿Evans?

-bueno, yo no soy como los demás ¿verdad?

-ciertamente no- dijo James, quien se paró y se fue caminando seguido por Peter y tres chicas.

-¿y esa cara Evans?- preguntó Sirius al ver como Lily se quedaba mirando a James irse.

-¿cara, cual cara?- preguntó mirando hacia otro lado y tomando un queque de zanahoria de la mesa- de todas formas, tengo trabajos que hacer…

-no te salvas de esta, es viernes Lily Evans- dijo Sirius -¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche aparte de leer defensa contra las artes oscuras?"

-¿aparte de…? pues, nada supongo

-no, Sirius, esta noche no…- dijo Remus un poco asustado, Sirius lo miró quedamente y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa esta noche?- preguntó Lily

-nada- dijeron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo, cosa que no le sonó a Lily convincente.

-de acuerdo… nos vemos luego chicos- dijo y sin más se fue, iba caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y vio a dos chicas de Hufflepuff acercarse hacia ella.

-eres Lily Evans, ¿verdad?- era extraño que esas dos chicas le hablaran

-si- respondió sin mucho ánimo

-¿Por qué siempre estas con James y Sirius?- pregunto una de ellas

-no lo sé, no estoy con ellos, a veces vienen a mi, son bastante buena gente- dijo dándole la espalda

-¿y a ti cual te gusta?, ¿James verdad?- preguntó la otra, que sabía que se llama Marie.

-¿perdón?, no sé de que estas hablando…

-sí que lo sabes, no es malo que te guste, pero tienes que hacer cola, tiene muchas pretendientes, yo soy una de ellas, a Kaitlin le gusta Sirius, de todas formas… es muy poco probable que James se fije en ti…

-¿ah?, no entiendo porque me dices todo esto- dijo Lily, aunque entendía todo perfectamente.

-lo que quiero decir…

-hola Evans- saludo James –Marie, Kaitlin

-¡James! –dijo Marie exaltándose -¿hace cuanto que escuchas la conversación?

-lo suficiente

-seguramente desde que comenzó, eso puedes tenerlo bastante claro, le encanta- agregó Lily feliz de no haber afirmado que a ella sí le pasaban cosas con James.

-ay Evans, tu siempre tan optimista- dijo con sarcasmo -¿estas yendo a la sala común?, porque yo si, ¿vamos?

-sí; también, pero me distraje, vamos- respondió rápidamente –adiós

-nos vemos luego chicas- dijo James con una sonrisa desordenándose el cabello

-¿Por qué siempre andas haciendo eso?

-costumbre- repuso sencillamente, sabía que era el momento para ella de actuar, no iba a tener otra oportunidad, al menos no ese día, ya que ellos se irían a sus viajes nocturnos, siguieron caminando un poco más y se decidió.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que Remus me estaba buscando?

-¿Remus?, ahh… si, lo dije porque vi que Snape no quería dejarte- respondió sin mirarla

-oh

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿creías que había otra razón?

-¿razón?, ppfff… no- respondió con un movimiento evasivo de mano

-no sabía que conocías a Marie y Kaitlin

-no las conozco, me hablaron bastante de ti y de Sirius, no entendían porque ustedes me hablaban

-debe ser porque encontramos tu obvio desdén refrescante- argumentó James

-obvio desdén- repitió –pues yo los encuentro bastante ególatras y testarudos, aunque buenos en el fondo

-gracias– ya estaban por llegar a la sala común y James vio por una ventana que estaba oscureciendo –ya va a ser de noche, no puede ser, nos vemos luego- James entró corriendo a la sala común y se fue a encontrarse con sus amigos "_¿pero que se traen estos?"_

-Lily, te estaba buscando- dijo Mary

-dime, ¿Qué pasó?

-lo que paso fue Seth Bloom… hoy preguntó por ti- dijo emocionada Mary

-¿Seth Bloom, y que era lo que quería?- preguntó

-no lo sé, pero preguntaba por ti, ¿te das cuenta lo que eso significa?, esta interesado en ti, es de Ravenclaw y es muy inteligente- a Lily no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo Seth, aunque debía admitir que era un chico muy simpático.

-seguro quería una tarea o algo- inventó una excusa

-si tú lo dices- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, las dos amigas se fueron a los cuartos de chicas conversando.

-¿escuchaste James?- preguntó Sirius- te van ganando

-ni lo menciones- repuso molesto, esa noche fue agitada para James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, pero para Lily fue una muy serena en la que soñó que dos chicos se peleaban por su corazón.

La mañana siguiente Lily se levantó bastante temprano, demasiado para en su opinión, pero no podía seguir durmiendo, vio como el cielo iba cambiando de color con el amanecer y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, se levantó, se vistió y bajo por las escaleras, no había nadie en la sala común, pero luego se abrió el retrato y entraron los cuatro amigos.

-¿Lily?- preguntó James -¿Qué haces acá?

-no podía dormir- respondió simplemente –esperen… ustedes ¿de donde vienen?

-de ningún lado, estábamos, ¿Dónde estábamos?- preguntó Peter

-no eres bueno mintiendo Peter, ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?

-mejor callado Pitt- dijo Sirius- salimos a buscar algunas cosas, nada más

-¿Remus?, ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Lily cuando lo vio, camino asustada acercándose hacia él.

-no es nada, se calló- se apresuro a decir James

-¿y por eso tiene un tajo en la cara?, dejen de mentirme

-estoy bien- dijo Remus decaídamente.

-no lo estas, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería

-acabamos de regresar Evans, no paso nada, ahora ándate a dormir- dijo Sirius impacientándose

-no me hables así Black, y no estoy acá porque los quiero espiar, no podía dormir, y estoy preocupada

-yo te contare después, pero ahora necesito dormir- dijo Remus, los tres amigos voltearon a verlo y Lily afirmó con la cabeza, subieron por las escaleras, y se quedó en la sala común nuevamente sola, absorta en sus pensamientos _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Remus que lo trae así?" _pensó, pero no encontraría una respuesta amenos que se la inventase, así que tendría que esperar a que Remus se lo contara.


	7. No es lo que Parece

Hola a todos!!! Lo siento tanto por no actualizar! Que mal me siento En serio! Bueno es un capitulo de transición ya que no dice mucho… pero espero que les guste… ya veremos mas adelante que es lo que pasara con respecto al problemita peludo como dijo Leti… te mando un gran saludo porque siempre escribes un comentario y en realidad los aprecio mucho!

Saludos a todos… si quisieran que pase algo en serio diganmelo acepto propuestas… a ver como las coordino… jaja bueno un besito dejen reviws porfa porque siempre son las palabras de aliento lo que motiva a continuar! Besos para todos

Cris

No todo es lo que parece

Para su mala suerte ése día no tenían clases y no había nada mas para hacer que intrigarse por lo que podía tener Remus, algo que realmente no debería importarle tanto… porque si ella lo quería como decía y pensaba quererlo, debía aceptarlo tal como era y no debería interesarle cual era su problema, pero ya que él había accedido en contarle era algo de lo que no podía evitar pensar.

Bajó a desayunar unas cuantas horas después del incidente, los cuatro merodeadores no habían bajado aún y creía que no lo harían.

-lo único que recuerdo es un tsunami y que me ahogaba de no ser porque una mano desconocida me salvaba…- relataba emocionada Mary.

-ohh – agregaba poco interesada y sin prestar atención.

-y no me estas escuchando, ¿verdad?

-aja- decía Lily mirando hacía la avena que tenía un buen aspecto, pero que ella no pretendía comer.

-¡Lily!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó la pelirroja soltando la cuchara y dejándola caer a un lado

-no me estas escuchando…- comenzó a decir Mary un poco resentida, pero repentinamente calló.

-se te calló esto- dijo una voz masculina, Lily volteo sonriendo, pero no era James, el que la había recogido era Seth.

-sí, gracias- respondió con una media sonrisa

-cuando quieras, ¿Qué tal Mary?

-todo en orden, ¿saben algo?, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, los dejo- argumentó tontamente Mary cogiendo sus cosas para dejarlos solos.

-¿quieres que espere a que termines?, ¿para acompañarte a tu sala común? O bueno hasta la puerta.

-no va a ser necesario, no tengo hambre de todas maneras y no quiero ir a la sala común, ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por los jardines?- la pelirroja se paró y caminaron hasta la entrada del comedor donde se encontraron, para su sorpresa y mala suerte, con James y Sirius los cuales ignoraron a Lily y siguieron de largo.

-¿no te habías vuelto amiga de ellos?

-no lo soy desde esta mañana- respondió sin animo

-tema intocable por lo visto

-no- dijo sin mirar a un punto especifico –no los entiendo

-¿porque?

-como si fuera algo tan malo, ¿tengo cara de ser una persona en la que no se puede confiar?- preguntó mirándolo seriamente

-¿alguna vez alguien ha tenido cara de ser una persona confiable?- respondió en forma de respuesta con una sonrisa. Tenía razón, no se puede saber realmente si puedes confiar en alguien como crees poder.

-no, pero sí te dan razones para desconfiar y creo que yo les he dado suficientes para que sí confíen.

-no lo sé

-yo tampoco- dijo mientras salían hacia los jardines, donde una hermosa mañana los esperaba con un gran sol recién naciente -no quiero hablar de ellos de todas formas- dijo amargamente -Mary me dijo que preguntaste por mí- agregó tratando de sacar la razón por la que se le acercaba.

-sí- Lily lo miró expectante –ehh, bueno pregunte por ti porque… no lo sé, me pareces una chica muy interesante, que definitivamente no es como las demás- dijo mirándola, Seth tenía los ojos azules mas profundos que había visto.

-gracias, pero no califico que sea alguien muy interesante

-¿no lo calificas?- preguntó incrédulo –eres una de las pocas que no babea ni por James ni por Sirius- "_no estés tan seguro"_ -eres muy inteligente, interesada por los demás…

-basta por favor- pidió Lily avergonzada –creo que me has estado observado mucho

-lo suficiente

-no creas que soy tan especial, creo en mis convicciones y eso hace que sobresalga… supongo

-supones bien, nadie le grita y pone en su lugar a James como tu lo haces, debe ser por lo que…- pero Seth calló casi inmediatamente.

-debe ser por lo que… ¿Qué?

-tu ya lo sabes

-¿Qué es lo que sé?

-si no lo sabes, yo no voy a ser él que la malogre

-¿puedes hablar claro?, en serio no entiendo de que me hablas

Seth sonrió y la miró un momento, como si lo acabara de comprender todo en ese último minuto.

-no importa

-si importa

-no es importante, en serio

-para mí lo es

-no seas tan curiosa, todo llega a su debido momento- Lily giro los ojos, en cierta forma tenía razón todo llegaba en el momento correcto.

-eres muy listo, tenías que ser de Ravenclaw

-nuestro fuerte –Lily volvió a sonreír, haciendo que Seth también sonriera, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo, a decir verdad se congelo cuando vio a James con sus ya conocidas fans.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó claramente perturbada

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Seth con una mirada extraña en él.

-¿Qué no puedes creer?

-te gusta James Potter

-claro que no- respondió escandalizada ante aquella reveladora sospecha suya.

-¿en serio?

-James Potter es la persona más ególatra, engreída, creída y autosuficiente que he podido conocer…

-y te encanta

-si, exacto… ¿perdón?

-que te fascina

-¿no escuchaste todo lo que te acabo de decir?

-si, lo escuché, pero no creo que realmente lo califiques así

-pues te comunico que si lo hago, es un chico al que no le interesa nadie más que él mismo.

-eso no es cierto

-no, no lo es- respondió resignada, Seth sólo sonrió -¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto confundida –creí que yo te gustaba

-creíste mal, me agradas y creo que eres muy interesante, de haber habido posibilidades me hubieras gustado, pero como no las hay- respondió mirando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba James, jugando con su ya conocida Snitch -creo que es mejor que te decidas, James sólo se deja gritar por ti y creo muy seriamente que deberías utilizar eso a tu favor.

-¿Cómo es que no nos conocimos antes?

-no lo sé

-tengo algo que hacer algo- dijo pensativamente -¿nos vemos luego?

-claro- los dos chicos regresaron al castillo caminando tranquilamente, mientras muchos volteaban curiosos ante la nueva supuesta relación que acababan de encontrar.

En el vestíbulo se separaron cada uno para su propia sala común, Lily se fue a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Black, ¿has visto a Remus?

-lo único que te interesa es saber lo que le pasa ¿verdad?

-¿te puedes callar?, si no me conoces, no me acuses- respondió desafiante.

-esta en la enfermería, acabo de regresar de ahí- no respondió con un gracias como era costumbre en ella, sólo atinó a darse vuelta y salir por donde acababa de entrar.

-¿puedo pasar a ver a Remus?- preguntó una vez llegado a la enfermería

-Lily Evans- dijo Remus cuando iba saliendo.

-Remus, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó preocupada.

-ahora mejor- respondió con una media sonrisa.

-quería hablar contigo…

-sí, lo sé

-no, Re, escucha- dijo parándose decididamente -no necesito que me digas lo que te pasó, yo confío en ti… en ustedes- recapacitó – y no es necesario que me expliques nada.

-quiero hacerlo

-no si te sientes obligado

-nada de eso, sólo necesito sentarme porque estoy muy dolido, pero te lo contaré, ¿vamos a la sala común?

-Remus es en serio…

-sí, es en serio, es una decisión que ya tomé, eres mi amiga- aclaró, Lily sonrió abiertamente al escuchar eso, lo abrazó por debajo del hombro y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la sala común.


	8. Una verdad Espelusnante

HOLA A TODOS!!

Bueno como vieron estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap!! Ay me ha gustado… y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste!! No tengo nada mas que decir exepto que GRACIAS por leer mis fics! Dejen reviews!! Saludos a todos…

Cris

Una verdad espeluznante

-¿seguro que sabes lo que haces?

-completamente

-¿pero y si todo sale mal?

-nada va a salir mal colagusano, además si saliera mal, nosotros no seríamos los dañados porque…

-no lo tomaremos nosotros- concluyó Sirius con una sonrisa tapando la poción recién creada

-¿y si nos descubren?

-¿Cuántas veces nos han descubierto?- preguntó James volteando a verlo con una sonrisa cómplice

-varias…

-de acuerdo, tal vez si nos han descubierto varias veces, pero por lo general, y lo digo en serio, salimos ganando y divirtiéndonos ¿verdad?

-ehmm, bueno, se podría decir que us… ustedes si

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-yo… yo, qu… que a veces yo no me di… divierto- tartamudeo un inseguro Peter

-nuestra felicidad es tu felicidad Peter, bota el frasco Canuto, no queremos obligar a colagusano a hacer algo que él no quiere

-de acuerdo- dijo Sirius aparentando tristeza extrema

-no, no, yo no quiero… que por mi culpa ustedes dejen de hacerlo

-es que somos los tres o no es ninguno

-somos cuatro- aclaró realmente triste James

-y lo seguimos siendo, pero contarle de esto es arriesgarnos a que se lo cuente a cierta pelirroja y eso es un gran peligro, ya que solía ser _su_ amiga además de ser demasiado apegada a las reglas.

-sigo sintiendo que esto es alta traición

-si yo también, tal vez debamos…- pero Sirius no terminó la frase, por el retrato acababan de entrar Lily y Remus

-chicos- dijo un golpeado Remus

-justo hablábamos de ti Lunático- comenzó James –decíamosque… -pero fue callado por una mano levantada del débil Remus

-chicos, saben que es lo que quiero hacer, pero yo no puedo hacerlo sin su consentimiento, me costó mucho contárselos y quiero que ustedes me apoyen en esto ¿de acuerdo?

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea Lunático- dijo Sirius dándose por vencido –solo que no puede salir de nosotros cinco– aclaró dirigiéndose expresamente a Lily, ella sólo resopló y siguió mirando hacia Remus, aunque también tenía miradas furtivas con James, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-tal ves deberíamos sentarnos- aconsejó

-sería lo mas sensato si no quieres caer- dijo riendo Remus, aunque para Lily fue mas una tosida, luego de dejar a Remus sentado junto a sus dos defensores amigos, se sentó en la butaca de al frente, dándoles la cara

-Lily, yo…

-espera, ¿Por qué no le contamos como lo descubrimos nosotros para que ella lo entienda?- sugirió James –de ésa manera no será tan chocante- Lily no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero no quería interrumpirlos

-de acuerdo, pero yo la cuento, tengo un don para relatar historias- dijo Sirius, los tres amigos restantes solo resoplaron y asintieron

-comienza Canuto

-Era cuando estábamos cursando el segundo año, sabíamos que algo no estaba bien con Lunático, porque constantemente se enfermaba…

--0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--

-nuevamente McGonnagall se lo llevó- decía un Sirius mucho mas pequeño sentándose al lado de la ventana

-creo que algo anda mal y nunca nos lo quiere contar- decía James al lado de Sirius pensativamente

-si fuera algo nuevo y malo nos lo habría tenido que contar, somos sus mejores amigos…

-o eso es lo que creemos

-¿Cómo dices eso Pit?

-lo que quiero decir… es que… tal vez, creo, que tal vez tiene miedo de contarnos

-¿miedo?, ¿de nosotros? No lo creo- se apresuró a decir Sirius

-no creo que miedo a nosotros, tal vez es miedo un miedo diferente… ¿no lo recuerdas?, cuando nos burlamos de Seth Bloom porque se calló de la escoba, él nos dijo que lo dejáramos tranquilo y que nos fuéramos de ahí, según él bastaba con la humillación que se haya caído en un partido

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?, él no juega Quidditch- pregunto extrañado Sirius

-no hablo de Quidditch Sius, hablo que tal vez se ha enfermado y no nos lo quiere contar por que tiene miedo de que nos burlemos de su estado- aclaró inteligentemente James

-pues dejémosle ver que no es así…

--0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0—

-sé que eres muy bueno con las historias, Canuto, pero puedes pasar a las partes mas importantes y dejar un poco de lado nuestras tontas conclusiones de niños de segundo curso- interrumpió James con una expresión calmada, hasta calida en cierta forma.

-de acuerdo, ehmmm, ya lo tengo- dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la sien- una noche nos pusimos de acuerdo para seguirlo, utilizamos la capa de James- pero calló repentinamente, acababa de decir algo que no debía y la mirada de James lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿y porque tenías que ponerte una capa de James?, ¿cual era el problema con la tuya?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja

-no había problema con su capa Lily, es que tengo una…

-¡NO!- gritó Sirius –demasiados secretos por una noche, creo explotaría

-vamos canuto, yo se lo que hago, de otra manera no entenderá- respondió James despeinándose el cabello, miró a Lily por un momento y volteó a ver a su amigo- mi padre me dio de herencia una capa de invisibilidad

-¿una capa de invisibilidad?- pregunto abriendo los ojos notoriamente e incrédula

-el éxito de nuestras aventuras- dijo orgulloso Sirius y Peter asintió apresuradamente

-esa es la razón por la que nunca los atrapan

-por la que "generalmente" no nos atrapan, hay veces que no corre sólo por cuenta de la capa- comenzó a defender Sirius

-¿podemos continuar?, porque creo que podríamos tardarnos todo el día en esta conversación- intervino Remus

-si, si claro- se apresuraron a decir todos

-bueno ¿Cómo continuaba?

-lo seguimos una noche…-dijo James

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--

-Sius, camina mas lento que se pueden ver los talones de Pit- susurró James

-es que si no vamos más rápido lo perderemos, no sabemos a donde va- respondió cansinamente Sirius, caminaban cerca al límite del bosque prohibido, sospechosamente cerca al Sauce Boxeador.

-cuidado, retrocede, retrocede- escucho desesperadamente a James

-no, James…

-la profesora esta de regreso, la vi- dijo cogiéndolo de la cintura y jalando de él, repentinamente los tres perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al lado de un árbol

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó una muy molesta Minerva McGonaggall, los tres chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, la capa había caído por un lado y para su buena suerte la profesora no la había visto.

-ehmmm, nosotros… pues, sólo estábamos

-paseo nocturno- dijo rápidamente Sirius

-¿paseo nocturno?- preguntó levantando una ceja- ¿acaso no saben que esta prohibido?

-no… - se apresuró a contestar James, pero su amigo había afirmado con la cabeza, mientras que Peter solo se dedicaba a temblar.

-lo sentimos profesora- dijo bajando la mirada- estábamos siguiendo a Remus, no sabemos que le sucede y queríamos averiguarlo- confesó el pelinegro.

-acompáñenme a mi oficina- ordenó

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--

-la profesora nos descubrió sólo porque a James le entro pánico de que nos descubriera, sólo que no atinó a pensar que no nos veía- informó Sirius

-y nunca me lo perdonaras Canuto, solo que gracias a mi "pánico"- dijo enfatizando la última palabra –no terminaste con la cara rota

-uno no puede romperse la cara- espetó Lily, James y Sirius rodaron los ojos y la miraron

-gracias por la corrección, ahora continuaré- ella solo afirmo con la mirada

-la profesora conversó con nosotros, acerca de lo peligroso que fue haber ido a esas alturas de la noche solo nosotros tres, luego nos dijo que hablaría con Remus para que nos contara qué era lo que ocurría, al día siguiente nos reunieron a todos, ninguno de nosotros nos los esperábamos- comenzó nuevamente Sirius

-¿Qué era lo que no se esperaban?

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--

Los cuatro amigos estaban en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, el director, acompañados por McGonaggall

-Esta no es una situación común entre nuestros estudiantes y es algo que no nos compete, Minerva- dijo el Director- sólo quería darles un lugar privado en donde puedan conversar, estoy seguro que el señor Lupin tomará la decisión correcta- dijo dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa- vamos a comer una tartaléela de fresa, me han entrado unas ganas de dulce que nada lo puede saciar- dijo levantándose de su asiento y ofreciéndole el brazo a una aturdida profesora- cuando hayan terminado, solo salen de la oficina- y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras éllos

-¿Por qué todo éste secretismo Remus?- preguntó un poco receloso James

-¿Por qué no lo cuentas y ya?- preguntó Sirius parándose de su asiento y revisando las cosas que había encima del escritorio, sin darle mucha importancia a todo el asunto, pero aún así ansioso por saber la verdad.

-yo… yo, es que, no es tan fácil- dijo sin mirar a un punto especifico

-¿de que hablas?, no puede ser tan malo

-es peor- replico Remus –ustedes han sido mis amigos desde que entre al colegio y se que ahora estamos en segundo y que se los debía haber contado antes, pero es que es muy vergonzoso

-no creo que sea tanto como cuando Peter se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza y lo escupió, lamentablemente fue a caer a la cara de Mary McDonnald en pleno banquete de fin de curso- dijo riendo Sirius, mientras que su amigo se sonrojaba –sabes que te aceptamos Pit, nosotros te defendimos…

-calla Sius, Re quiere decirnos algo…-calló James- continúa

-esta bien, pero tenemos que hacer una promesa- dijo parándose de su asiento también y mirándolos decididamente- no quiero que se lo cuenten a nadie más

-¿vasta con nuestra palabra o tenemos que hacer pacto inquebrantable?- dijo con una sonrisa Sirius, quien fue codeado fuertemente por James –de acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón

-vasta con tu palabra Sius- éste sonrió- confió en ustedes chicos así que no habrá problemas: cuando era un niño, fui atrozmente atacado, era de noche, mis padres habían salido y me dejaron encargado con una anciana nana, cuando estaba por acostarme recordé que había dejado mi linterna exploradora en el jardín delantero de mi casa, fue fácil evitar a la nana, ya estaba dormida para cuando yo baje de mi habitación al primer piso, abrí la puerta principal y ahí estaba, brillaba a la luz de la luna y también porque el farol estaba encendido se reflejaba su brillo, me acerque a recogerla, cuando vi que un gran perro merodeaba por mi casa, lo alumbré con mi linterna y éste se percató de mi presencia, nunca había visto un perro tan grande en toda mi vida e iba directo hacia mí, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que no era un perro, sus patas eran demasiado largas y su pelo no era abundante, lo que estaba avanzando hacia mí era un lobo y no uno cualquiera, era un hombre lobo, yo no reaccione, no sabía que estaba pasando, solo tenía 7 años y fue cuando sentí el dolor mas terrible que jamás había sido posible contener y caí desmayado sangrando… desperté en San Mungo una semana después, mis padres lloraron al verme abrir los ojos pero cuando me di cuenta yo ya no era el mismo… yo me convertí en un niño lobo… yo soy un hombre lobo- dijo Remus con los ojos acuosos y mirando a sus amigos que le respondían la mirada atónitos

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--

-…Lily, soy un hombre lobo- dijo en un medio susurro Remus, la reacción de Lily no fue muy distinta a las reacciones que tuvieron James, Sirius y Peter cuando cursaban segundo, estaba atónita, aunque ella no gritó un "genial" luego de que el licántropo le haya relatado la última parte de la historia.

-eso explica muchas cosas- atinó a decir

-sé que es una noticia espeluznante y que lo mas probables es que de ahora en adelante me tengas temor, y yo te…

-¿de que estas hablando?- lo interrumpió Lily enfadada –jamás dejaría de ser tu amiga, solo por que tengas un problema

-Lily no es solo "un problema"- dijo remedándola

-para mi lo es…

-Lily, creo que no estas entendiendo…

-es mucho más simple de lo que piensas, yo voy a ser tu amiga pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste, ¿nunca has escuchado los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas?, pues así nos veo- dijo mirándolo decididamente y acercándose a él lo suficientemente como para poder pegarle o en otro caso abrazarlo –eres una gran persona y creo conocer al verdadero Remus Lupin, un gran prefecto, amigo y leal compañero, no quiero que pienses que porque eres así y yo ya lo sé, cambiaras para mí, tu serás el mismo de siempre y mejor aún, porque ahora sé que confías en mi- dijo decidiéndose por abrazarlo, él cual le devolvió el abrazo.

-un aplauso para Evans, como la mejor amiga- dijo Sirius, secándose una imaginaria lágrima mientras era consolado por un gracioso James quien reía y daba "un" solo aplauso.


	9. Acusaciones

-Lamento interrumpir el momento chicos, pero acá hay un licántropo muy debilitado- dijo con sarcasmo Lupin refiriéndose a él m

Hola a todos…

Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto!! En serio! Es que se me fue totalmente la inspiración en este fic!!

Y bueno les tengo buenas noticias… noc si es apresurarme… pero estoy haciendo un fic de Ginny, Luna y Neville en el sexto de las chicas y septimo del chico… espero que lo lean y les guste… aunque aún no lo he publicado… jeje bueno GRACIAS gracias en serio por los reviews! Un gran saludo a todos

Besos

Cris

Acusaciones:

-Lamento interrumpir el momento chicos, pero acá hay un licántropo muy debilitado y sé que es temprano pero voy a ir a descansar- dijo Remus intentando levantarse

-claro, vamos Lunático, ¿Colagusano me ayudas?- dijo Sirius dándole un pequeño pomo a James, quien inmediatamente lo guardó en su bolsillo y ayudando a Remus, Sirius y Peter se fueron a los cuartos de los chicos.

-ehmm, yo creo que…- comenzó a decir Lily mientras se levantaba

-¿podemos hablar?- preguntó automáticamente James

-ya que...- dijo volviéndose a sentar, todavía no lo había perdonado, ni a él ni a Sirius, por su absurdo comportamiento y solo aparentó frente a Remus para evitar discusiones.

-pero ¿Cuál es el problema?, intento hablar contigo como una persona normal y te pones en ese plan…- dijo también sentándose de mala gana.

-mi problema eres tu y ese Black, que me tienen harta, creerás que soy una loca, que un día te hablo y al otro no, pero intenta comprenderte tu mismo también un poco, me hablas como si fueras mi gran amigo, me ayudas, luego haces que me pelee con mi mejor amigo- estaba segura que no debió decir eso, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba -me vuelves hablar, tratas de mantener muchas cosas en secreto, desconfiando de mí, luego me tratas mal sólo para aparentar que no te molesta que yo sea amiga de Seth- ante esta acusación James se sorprendió mucho, pero desvió la mirada -y criticas mi comportamiento con Remus, porque según tu, lo único que quiero es saber secretos, no soy una entrometida- concluyó acaloradamente

-jamás dije que lo fueras, pero…- dudó un momento- no lo entiendes, me preocupo por mis amigos, por el bienestar de ellos, y tenía miedo que…

-¿miedo que yo valla gritando que Remus es…- pero no terminó la oración un chico de séptimo acababa de pasar- lo que tu sabes?- susurró

-no lo sé… lo siento ¿de acuerdo?

-es muy fácil para ti decirlo…

-¿Por qué eres así Evans?, no te logro entender, lo único que no quería era que uno de mis mejores amigos salga lastimado, pero veo que no lo comprendes- dijo frustradamente molesto, se levantó y se fue al cuarto de chicos, dejando a una mortificada Lily.

La temporada de Quidditch había comenzado ya, no había vuelto a hablar con James y no le importaba, al menos eso era lo que quería dar a entender, mientras éste se la daba de muy importante al ser nuevamente cazador de Gryffindor.

Estaba en Historia de la Magia sentada sola en la primera carpeta, no podía decir que estaba escuchando al profesor, pero si podía aparentarlo, mientras su mente se perdía en pensamientos irrelevantes.

-¿usted sabe la respuesta Señorita Evans?

-¿Cómo?- no había escuchado la pregunta y dudaba mucho saber cual era el tema que estaban tratando

-¿no sabe cual es la respuesta?- ella negó con la cabeza –eso es extraño- dijo en voz casi imperceptible.

-bien Lily… ¡vamos progresando!- comentó Derek con una sonrisa, era una chico de Hufflepuff muy bromista y habilidoso de pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, le sonreía amistosamente, habían entablado conversaciones un par de veces, pero nada fuera de un simple "que tal".

-¿y tu por qué le sonríes?- escuchó reprimirle Marie, que para su sorpresa, estaba en la misma clase que ella y un asiento mas atrás que el chico, solo vio como él se encogía de hombros y volteaba a mirar al transparente profesor Binns.

Se recostó nuevamente sobre una mano suya y volvió a jugar con su pluma, para cuando se dio cuenta la clase había terminado.

-Lily- dijo acercándose Derek al final la clase

-Hola ¿Qué tal?

-¿por qué tan distraída en clase? Y yo que creía que eso no era posible en ti…

-ehmm… pensaba en la redacción para Transformaciones que tengo que hacer- repuso sonando poco convincente.

-¿Cuál?, ¿había una?, estoy en la misma clase que tu y…

-oh, bueeeeeno, era… una que…. Ehmm- Derek sólo sonrió

-estar distraída no es algo malo, al final sólo te pierdes de algunos pocos detalles

-que son importantes

-si es cierto, pero ni modo, para mi es imposible escuchar toda la clase de Binns, es como si me estuviera dando una invitación para distraerme-Lily rió –bueno acá entre nos, a veces me es difícil concentrarme- dijo poniéndose serio repentinamente y soltando un pequeña carcajada- aunque creo que es bastante obvio, nos vemos luego- dijo y se fue alcanzando a sus amigos que lo esperaban.

Desde que había dejado de ser amiga de Snape, las personas la notaban más sociable, siempre se le habían acercado a saludar y nunca notó desagrado en sus voces, pero cuando ella estaba con su ex mejor amigo, la gente salía evadirlos, a diferencia de ahora, que podía reconocer que todos la apreciaban más.

Caminaba hacia el comedor, sus libros no pesaban demasiado, pero le dolían los brazos por forzarlos.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Seth ofreciendo una mano

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, bajaban las escaleras, cuando Lily cruzó miradas con la persona que menos quería ver, éste la fulminó ferozmente y caminó directamente hacia ella

-¿estarás contenta, verdad?- dijo casi gritando

-¿acerca de que?

-¡y te haces la incomprendida!- repuso histérico, ganándose la atención de alumnos que se dirigían también al comedor –seguro te pareció gracioso hacer algo semejante…

-deja de gritar, puede oírte perfectamente

-no te metas en esto Bloom

-¿y dejar que le grites a una chica?

-déjalo esta acostumbrado- aclaró hacia Seth -no tengo idea de que me estas hablando Snape, si tuvieras la decencia al menos de decirme lo que crees que te hice estaría bien, pero veo no puedes…

-¡hechizarme!- gritó Snape, ante éste comentario varios rieron por lo bajo –hacer una pócima para que diga estupideces y ¡hacer cosas sin pensar!

-¿Cómo todo esto?- preguntó Seth –seriamente creo que no estas pensando con claridad

-¡eso hizo ganarme detenciones!

-¡entiende!- dijo por fin impacientándose Lily- ¡yo no lo hice!

-¿Quién más es tan bueno como para crear una poción?, o ya lo se, seguro tus amigos te convencieron, porque pensaron que era gracioso ¿verdad?, hacerme quedar en ridículo, una vez más- balbuceo rápidamente y Lily lo entendió todo, el frasco pasado de Sirius a James, era una poción creada por ellos.

-no sé de qué estas hablando- repuso rápidamente –vámonos Seth-cogió de la manga al Ravenclaw, quién seguía mirando a Snape desafiante –lo último que quiero es que nos ganemos una detención- susurró rápidamente

-¿y quedarte así?, ¿sin hacer nada?, creí que defendías tus principios y tus derechos- refutó cuando habían perdido de vista a Snape.

-y lo hago Seth, pero pelear con él solo hubiera ocasionado que alguien salga herido y no quiero eso, con solo ignorarlo basta, no es capaz de hacerme daño

-claro que no, creo que sigue enamorado de ti- aclaró y ante eso ella se quedó callada –pero no asegura que no le hará nada a Potter, Black, Lupin o Pettigrew

-creo que ellos pueden con uno- respondió amargadamente –además, se la buscaron- y ante este comentario pidió que le devolviera sus libros, ya que se sentaban en diferentes mesas -¿nos vemos luego?- preguntó

-sí, luego- repuso éste y se dirigió a su mesa común.

Se dirigió hacia Mary, quien la saludó con la mano

-¿Qué tal historia de la magia?

-fatal, no entendí nada

-¿en serio?- preguntó levantando una ceja, como si fuera un chiste- bueno, te tengo noticias, ¡Snape fue castigado!, ahora tiene cinco detenciones, la peor de ellas es limpiar cada armadura del séptimo piso, ¿y sabes porque?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza –por salir casi desnudo de la sala común de Slytherin ¡alegando que necesitaba ir a practicar Quidditch!, fue Slug quien lo encontró- Lily no pudo evitar reirse, mientras cogía un pan tostado con mermelada

-eso explica la acusación de hoy

-¿Cuál?- preguntó extrañada

-Snape vino a acusarme de haberlo, "hechizado", aunque el término correcto hubiera sido "envenenado", para tal caso

-¿creyó que fuiste tu?

-sí, bueno, no, creyó que James y Sirius me habían convencido para hacerlo, no cree que sean tan inteligentes

-oh- fue lo único que dijo, parecía querer decir algo más, pero se quedó callada

-¿Qué?

-no lo sé, a veces creo que eres su amiga, pero al día siguiente te veo peleada con ellos, luego nuevamente te amistas, para volverte a pelear

-no porque yo lo quiera, son ellos…

-¿y que fue con Seth Bloom?, hoy te vi entrando con él

-somos amigos…

-amigos… ¡mi tía petunia!, él quiere ser algo más que amigos contigo

-para nada, de veras- se apresuró a decir, ante la mirada de duda de Mary- nos entendemos bien, pero quedamos en ser amigos, los amigos son para siempre, los novios… no- confiaba en Mary, pero no podía decirle que pudiera que sintiera algo por James, era vergonzoso después de haberse pasado horas enteras criticándolo desde que tenía memoria en Hogwarts.


	10. Casi

Hola a todos!! Bueno acá estoy de nuevo… actualizando para recompensar que los haya abandonado por casi un mes!! En serio GRACIAS gracias! A todos por leer este fic y acompañarme… gracias por los reviews… y para los ke no me dejan.. espero que les guste.. nunca se si les esta gustando si no me dicen que les parecio… bueno saludos a todos!

Besos, Cris

Casi…

-¿lo viste?, ¡fue tan espantosamente genial!- dijo Sirius entrando con James, éste último llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch y su escoba en la mano.

-si realmente- respondió James con una sonrisa forzada, cuando caminaban por los jardines vio a Lily y Seth Bloom en la entrada del comedor, él le cargaba los libros y ella le pedía volverse a ver, o eso fue lo que interpretó.

-¿estas acá?- preguntó Sirius

-sí, sí

-si no te conociera mejor te diría "de acuerdo", pero sé lo que acabas de ver Cornamenta, si tanto te molesta díselo

-no puedo, ella sabe que me molesta

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó sentándose Sirius, una vez llegaron al comedor

-mientras discutimos ayer, no lo sé, me dio a entender que ella sabía que me molestaba verla pasar tiempo con el

-¿eso te dijo?

-sí, y no le importa, lo sigue haciendo, creo que le gusta

-tal vez lo hace para molestarte y llamar tu atención- agregó Sirius

-sabes que eso no tiene sentido ¿verdad?

-pero es una chica, las chicas hacen cosas que no tienen sentido

-es un buen punto, pero Lily es diferente: ella es inteligente, entendedora, alegre…

-basta que me esta comenzando a dar nauseas… ¡y todavía no he comido!

-lo siento- repuso rápidamente colorizándose

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento James?- preguntó Keira, una linda chica de quinto año fanática del Quidditch

-genial- contestó –somos los próximos ganadores de la copa de Quidditch

-eso espero, no por nada me quedo sin voz en cada partido

-todo será recompensado- intervino Sirius dejándole un espacio para que se sentara.

-ya vengo, voy a buscar a Remus- repuso James –nos vemos al rato Canuto

No había comido nada, pero no tenía hambre, posiblemente el entrenamiento le había revuelto el estomago, ¿o era algo mas?, sentía como si estuviera realmente enfermo, quería gritarle a alguien y pegarle en la cara a Snape, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería hacer, lo que sí estaba seguro era que cierta pelirroja tenía algo que ver en el asunto. Repentinamente sintió como era jalado por la manga de su uniforme hacia un corredor vacío, dio vuelta y sintió un vuelco en el corazón

-me debes una explicación- exigió Lily

-¿acerca de que?- preguntó aparentando no darle importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¿es en serio?, Snape vino hacia mí gritando que ¡yo! Tenia la culpa de sus múltiples detenciones

-no se de que estas hablando

-fue exactamente lo que le dije- repuso ávidamente mirándolo a los ojos -luego, recordé como tu y Black escondían una poción

-tu exiges que no te acusen, pero sí puedes acusar… no soy el único que hace conclusiones ¿verdad?- contestó a la defensiva

-lo siento por eso, entiendo el querer proteger a Remus- se lamentó-, pero mírame a los ojos James Potter y dime que tu no lo hiciste, que no creaste una poción y que no se la diste- dijo acercándosele considerablemente hacia él.

-yo…- no podía mentirle, de las muchas veces que había mentido ésa era la mas difícil de todas, los ojos verdes de Lily lo penetraban, creía que ella podía verlo por dentro y descubriría lo que sentía por ella- yo…- poco a poco se le fue acercando, los dos cerraban los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, podía sentir la respiración de Lily muy cerca de la suya…

-¡oh… lo siento!- dijo Marie interrumpiendo el momento más esperado por el moreno, Lily se había separado significativamente de él

-sí, nosotros ya…- Lily no sabía que decir -terminamos nuestra conversación- dijo apresuradamente y saliendo del pasillo

-lo lamento- dijo Marie, aunque notoriamente no lo sentía de esa manera, sabía que ella quería algo con él, sobre todo luego de haber dicho explícitamente "¿te gusta James verdad?, no esta mal que te guste, pero tienes que hacer cola, tiene muchas pretendientes, yo soy una de ellas", eso le asustaba un poco

-no te preocupes- aseguró- como dijo, ya terminó nuestra conversación- montó nuevamente su escoba en el hombro y se dirigió a la sala común.

--

Caminaba tan rápido como le era posible, no quería que se dieran cuenta que corría lejos del lugar, pero no quería volverse a encontrar con James y si iba a la sala común definitivamente lo harían.

-¿en que estaba pensando?- susurró, claramente no estaba pensando, se llevó la mano a la cara y se acomodó el cabello, su corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente, creía muy seriamente que tenía taquicardia. Se detuvo muy cerca al límite del lago con el bosque prohibido.

"_tonta" _pensó, se sentó en el gras, corrían muchos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, la sola idea de besar a James la emocionaba mucho, pero no entendía el porqué. Repasó lo recién ocurrido, cómo era que de exigirle una explicación había estado a punto de besarlo, no tenía sentido, se paró nuevamente, tenía que consultarlo con alguien, ¿pero quien?, nadie sabía acerca de James –pero ¿¡que estoy hablando!? No hay nada entre James y yo- dijo contradiciéndose a sí misma. Pero aún así necesitaba de alguien y sabia muy bien en quien era.

Caminó nuevamente dentro del castillo, buscando al chico de profundos ojos azules. Se dirigió al ala oeste cerca de donde sabía quedaba la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Hmmm ¿has visto a Seth Bloom?- le preguntó a una chica, que se encontraba sospechosamente merodeando por ahí, ella negó con la cabeza

-¿esta en sexto verdad?

-si

-creo que esta por entrar a Defensa contra las artes oscuras- repuso levantando los hombros

-gracias- le sonrió abiertamente, mientras la chica la examinaba con la mirada, no necesitaba preguntarle qué le ocurría, muchos creían que ellos salían, una total tontería según ella pensaba, recién se conocían como para poder decir que estaba saliendo.

-¡Seth!- lo llamó mientras lo veía conversando con un grupo animadamente

-Lil, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una vez se le acercó a ella - ¿todo bien?

-sí, bueno, necesito un concejo- se apresuró a decir- pero puede esperar- agregó luego de ver como Seth volteaba a ver a su futura clase

-¿segura?

-claro- sonrió- es… es, realmente una tontería- contestó evasivamente

-oh- rió- ya sé a que tontería te refieres, te busco en la cena ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó sacudiéndole el cabello

--

-¿y me dirás a donde te fuiste?- preguntó Sirius a James

-ya te lo dije, me vine directo a acá

-entonces, explícame cómo es que yo llegue antes que tu… y definitivamente no estabas con Lunático, lo encontré acá leyendo uno de sus aburridos libros- argumentó señalando un grueso libro que yacía encima de la mesa; James se dio por vencido, se sentó en una butaca y se apoyó en sus rodillas

-dirás que es un cuento que ya pasó a la historia…

-no me digas, ¿comienza con E y termina en vans?

-por poco y nos besamos

-¿Cómo?- fue esta vez Remus el que preguntó que se había mantenido reservado en toda la conversación

-en realidad me estaba acusando de haber creado una poción- se hizo el desentendido, mientras Sirius reía –luego, me retó a mentirle y antes de darnos cuenta, ella se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, hasta que entro Marie o Kaitlin y malogró el momento

-¡rayos!- exclamó Sirius- la hubieras besado de todas formas Cornamenta, apuesto que ella te seguía la corriente- James estaba por responderle…

-no, ella lo hubiera bofeteado y tachado para toda su vida- intervino Remus- tienes que dejar que las cosas se den por su cuenta, no puedes forzarlas, si extingues esta atracción con tus impulsos, todo lo que has estado trabajando con ella se irá por el caño

-¿tu lo crees?

-por fin estas ganando puntos con Lily, no te metes tanto en problemas y estas siendo mas cortés

-sí- aseguró haciendo una arrogante mueca de "que bueno soy"

-debes entender que a ella no le interesan los "bacancitos" Cornamenta, a ella le interesan los inteligentes, hábiles, talentosos, humildes chicos, como ése Bloom

-¿Qué?, ¿me estas dando a entender que le interesa ese Bloom?, ¿el mismo que se calló de la escoba?

-no, no lo sé James, no hablamos de ti cuando conversamos, lo único que sé de Lily Evans es que no es la típica chica que se enamora del revoltoso, ella lo ve todo más profundo

Era la primera vez que Remus le daba ese tipo de consejos a James sobre Lily

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-¿no era obvio?, siempre lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, además, tu tienes a tu doctora corazones al lado- rió, señalando a Sirius

-¡eeyy! yo no soy malo aconsejando, pero Cornamenta se buscó a una muy difícil- refunfuñó


	11. Una merienda Singular

LO SIENTO MUCHO!! se que ha pasado un tiempo!... demasiado para mi gusto! lo siento mucho! pero ahora vengo recargada! asi que preparense... porque quiero compensar mi demora! espero que les guste este capitulo... porque tube una gran bloqueadera en este... ojala valga la espera...

Saludos A TODOS! gracias por leer mi fic! dejen comentarios! siempre abierta a criticas... =)

Una merienda singular

Se había tardado en darse cuenta que tenía clase de Transformaciones a la misma hora que Seth y llegó diez minutos tarde, no lograba entender cómo se le había pasado y le molestaba pensar lo distraída que se encontraba, se había jurado también, no volver a distraerse por tonteras, sobre todo tonterías que tengan de nombre James Potter.

-¿Qué pasó Lil?

-Seth…- agrego volteando hacia su amigo- me alegra verte

-¿te encuentras bien?

-perfectamente, vamos, siéntate

-¿de que querías hablar?- preguntó una vez sentado

-ya no quiero hablar de eso- agregó rápidamente -¿tostadas?

-no gracias

-hhmmm, ¿jugo de calabaza?

-Lil ¿Qué te sucede?

-nada, en serio

-¿entonces porqué sonríes hacia todos?... estas actuando de manera extraña

-yo… yo… no sé lo que estoy haciendo- declaró por fin dejando las tostadas con mermelada

-lo sé ¿quieres hablar al respecto?

-no, Seth, no quiero

-de acuerdo…- repuso –entonces que es lo que pretendes mostrar…

-no estoy tratando de demostrar nada, sólo pensé que si las demás personas creían que yo estaba contigo, como algo más que solo amigos, no creerían lo que les van a contar…

-¿Qué es lo que les va a contar Marie?- preguntó extrañado

-que James y yo, bueno, estábamos…

-¿en una situación comprometedora?

-en una "casi" situación comprometedora

-¿desde cuando te importa lo que las demás personas piensen de ti?

-no me importa

-entonces ¿Por qué quieres demostrar, err, demostrarnos?

-sólo quería despistarlos

-de esa manera sólo hubieras ocasionado que te tomen por… ¿Cuál es la palabra?- hizo el que se ponía a pensar con una mano en la barbilla, mientras Lily bajaba la mirada- ¿jugadora?

-¡¿Cuál es mi problema?! Me considero una chica muy inteligente, ¡la gente me considera una chica muy inteligente!

-eres una chica muy inteligente

-gracias- repuso incrédula

-pero cuando se trata del problema JP, te bloqueas

-gracias- volvió a decir, pero esta vez sarcásticamente

--

-¿los ves?- preguntó enojado– ¡siempre juntos! ¡Ese Bloom me va a escuchar!

-no te dejes llevar por los impulsos Cornamenta, Lunático ya te lo dijo, le gustan los maduros, misteriosos, ricos hombres

-¿no eran los inteligentes, hábiles, talentosos chicos?

-da lo mismo al final- James rió a carcajada limpia, Sirius lo conocía tan bien que se alegraba tenerlo como su "casi" hermano –además, concéntrate en el entrenamiento, que estas en temporada de Quidditch y no contra cualquier equipo, ¿con cual estamos compitiendo en este partido?

-Slytherin

-¡mejor aún! Sólo concéntrate en los partidos y luego veremos qué es lo que ocurre con la ojiverde esa y ahora come campeón- agregó jalándolo hacia el asiento y sirviéndole combinaciones de comidas muy extrañas –quiero que todos se den cuenta que eres mejor jugador que mi hermano…

-no voy a comer eso, es repugnante- soltó hacia el plato recién creado por Sirius

-de acuerdo, mejor tu elije

-si- rió también James

-hola chicos- saludo Peter

-Colagusano, siento que no te he visto desde hace mucho… ¿Cómo has estado?

-no le hagas caso, le calló una quaffle en la cabeza- aseguró Sirius, Peter rió fuertemente

-no es necesario que te rías Colagusano- repuso James- sabemos que los chistes de Canuto no son graciosos…

-valla, ya extrañaba las comidas con todos juntos- intervino Remus, sentándose al frente del trío

-ay Lunático, tu siempre tan elocuente…

--

-¿eso hicieron? Fueron realmente hábiles- agregó riendo Seth luego que Lily le confesara la poción inventada por James y Sirius

-no es gracioso

-si lo es

-de acuerdo si lo fue, pero de todas formas, siempre se salvan por…-quería decir "por esa tonta capa", pero eso haría que él pregunte "¿cual capa?" y ella tenga que contarle acerca de la capa de invisibilidad de James y había jurado no contárselo a nadie; decidió meterse un buen pedazo de pan a la boca- pog suegte- finalizó

-no puedo creer que la gente realmente piense que estamos saliendo… no luego de verte comiendo así en frente mío- puntualizó inocentemente

-que vergüenza- se ruborizó Lily –de todas formas, gracias por escucharme, no he tenido con quién hablar desde mi pelea con Snape y a él nunca le pude contar acerca de nada sobre mi casa, realmente creía que no era lo suficientemente buena como la suya

-que patético, todas las casas y alumnos tienen sus propias cualidades

-lo sé, díselo a él

-y dicen ser los astutos

-exacto

--

-¿Sabes el rumor que escuché, Cornamenta?- pregunto Sirius repentinamente serio, interrumpiendo la conversación anterior.

-no, ¿Cuál?- preguntó extrañado

-¡ya sé lo que había estado olvidando!- anunció emocionado Peter –escuché que tu y…

-¡si Lunático! y no nos lo habías contado ¿eh, picaron?- terminó Sirius

-¿Lunático?, no, no, yo no escuché eso…- agrego un Peter algo confundido

-¡y yo que pensé que éste cuarteto se contaba todo!, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste Canuto?- preguntó rápidamente James a Sirius, esperando que Peter vuelva a olvidarse lo que esperaba no sepa

-No sabía que Lunático tuviera un enamoramiento

-¿enamoramiento?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-y yo que pensé que ya lo habían escuchado- comentó Sirius mirando a Remus- no sabía que te atrajeran las de cuarto año, a mi parecer ellas son un poco chicas, aunque sinceramente todos quedan sorprendidos en el baile de fin de curso

-oh vamos Canuto no lo estarás diciendo en serio- repuso el licántropo

-mas serio que nunca, ¿quieres decir que no te gusta Ashley Keynes?

-no

-al menos dame tres razones del porque no te gusta…

-de acuerdo, numero uno: soy un hombre lobo- dijo bajando la voz hasta que todos leyeron sus labios- numero dos, es una chica que solo le gusto porque soy prefecto- puntualizó tomando un tono desenfadado- y numero tres, no es mi tipo…

-bla bla bla, no existen tipos… uno no elije cuando te gusta alguien

-déjalo Canuto

-sino pregúntale a James, él sabe de esas cosas, mira de quien termina detrás… ¡de la única que no lo mira!

--

-es lógico que hayas pensado de esa manera

-¿sabes? Cuando recién entre a Gryffindor, deseé haber entrado a Slytherin

-¿y eso sólo por él?

-bueno, tenia once años y mi mejor amigo estaba en otra casa, me sentía totalmente intimidada- repuso simplemente Lily encogiendo los hombros

-si, me imagino que para ti debió haber sido una vuelta de 360 grados enterarte que eras bruja- puntualizó comiendo una tostada con mermelada

-no, a decir verdad, me entere porque Snape nos estaba espiando a mi y a mi hermana, yo tenia siete años, no fue algo tan drástico- repuso abriendo los ojos mientras pronunciaba la palabra "tan"

-yo lo sé desde que tengo uso de razón- repuso Seth con una sonrisa

-muy gracioso, es porque tu eres sangre pura

-prefiero llamarle sangre mágica… de esa forma todos la tenemos

-no te incomodes, sé que no soy sangre limpia y si a mi no me incomoda no tiene porque incomodarte a ti

-no me gusta clasificar a las personas por sangre pura o sangre sucia, es tonto

-si es verdad, wow siento que esta ha sido la comida mas larga que ha habido

Solo basto que lo comentara para que se den cuenta que eran casi los últimos en el gran comedor

-creo que es la hora de irnos, ya se esta haciendo tarde y los pobres elfos trabajaran hasta media noche si no salimos ahora

-si, vamos

Era casi imposible que dos personas que se conocían tan poco pudieran llevarse tan bien, pero era así y le encantaba, confiaba mucho en el, más de lo que debería, pero cuando estaba con él sentía que podía abrirse sin tener temor de ser juzgada, como con un familiar, que sin importar lo que digas te apoyará.

Se incorporó rápidamente y se fueron en distintas direcciones, cada uno a su propia clase.


	12. No me puedes evitar por siempre

como veran... regrese, espero que les guste este capitulo... revela mucho... DEMASIADO diria yo... pero es una compensacion, los abandone mucho asi que.. espero que les guste. Saludos a todos y mil gracias por leer este fic.. sé que no comenzo muy bien pero gracias por seguir leyendolo espero que les guste, como siempre dejen Reviews; saluos

Cris

--

-no me puedes evitar por siempre- dijo James acercándosele por atrás, luego de una semana del incidente

-no sé de que estas hablando- repuso volteando hacia una esquina donde no los oirían, desviándose un poco de su camino.

-sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, deja de negarlo

-¿negar que?

-esto- repuso testarudamente encarándola y señalándolos con el dedo índice.

-¿no tienes practica de Quidditch?

-si

-¿Qué estas esperando?, deberías ir, he escuchado que te están considerando como próximo capitán para el año que viene, no deberías jugártela

-no cambies el tema, Lily

-no lo…- trató de contradecirlo pero James le tapó la boca

-solo prométeme que luego de mi práctica hablaremos

-¿Por qué?

-¿por favor?

-de acuerdo

-nos vemos en nuestro lugar.

Sabía que no era muy buena idea, pero no lo podía evitar, por más que supiera que no era conveniente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, el pelearse sólo hacia que en cierta forma le atrajera mucho más su parte tierna y realmente esperaba que tuviera una, quería conocerla, aquella que nadie conocía de James Potter, la que había tenido guardada, la que ella quería que saliera a flote y lo iba a lograr.

--

-siento llegar tarde, me distraje- se disculpó, mientras montaba su escoba.

-que sea la última vez Potter o quedas sin entrenamiento.

-eso no les convendría a ustedes de todas formas, soy yo el que coge la Snitch

-deja de comportarte así, recuerda que somos un equipo, no solo eres tu- dijo Camille McAvoy, la cazadora, una chica alta con ojos marrones y cabello claro

-basta y comencemos el entrenamiento, me lo explicaras luego Potter- intervino el capitán silenciándola, cursaba sétimo y era el guardián, muy musculoso y bastante alto, sabía llevarse bien con todos y podía llegar a cambiar la mentalidad de alguien de proponérselo, pero siempre se caracterizaba por su apego a las reglas y entusiasmo.

-si

Todos se elevaron unos cuantos metros más, casi siempre, antes de comenzar una práctica calentaban pasándose la Quaffle unos a otros, hicieron lo mismo, como de costumbre, aunque no pudo evitar que le cayeran en la cabeza unas cuantas quaffles, alegó que no se sentía bien, de paso que daba como aquella su "explicación" por haber llegado tarde.

-si te sientes mal porque no vas a descansar, un día sin práctica no te matará- propuso Sam, quien era el golpeador

-si creo que haré eso- se rindió, luego de casi una hora de juego y de dolor de cabeza.

--

"_¿cual rayos es nuestro lugar?" _había acordado encontrarse con él en un lugar que no estaba segura si existía, en el único lugar que siempre lo veía era la sala común y ése no contaba, porque no se iban a ver, simplemente se lo encontraba. Todo por emocionarse y simplemente aceptar _"tonta"_

-¿cual es el ingrediente que falta?- preguntó Dominik, su resiente impuesta compañera de laboratorio en pociones

-no lo sé- respondió seriamente preocupada, ¿Cómo no lo sabía?, ¿Cuál era su problema?; eso debía acabar, las distracciones no eran parte de su forma de ser y no lo iba a cambiar, ser la mejor siempre había sido su prioridad y así se quedaría –escamas de cola de serpiente- se retractó después de revisar sus apuntes.

Luego de una mejora en la clase de Pociones, se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor para cambiarse, por suerte, no tenía clases luego de la comida y era viernes, lo cual mejoraba la situación aún; ya no tenía que preocuparse de ningunas de sus tareas pendientes.

--

-¿desde cuando te sales de la práctica, James?- preguntó extrañado Sirius

-fue… una reacción, además, me estaba golpeando tantas veces la cabeza que iba a terminar con contusiones múltiples

-y eso ¿Por qué?

-hoy por fin, Evans accedió a hablar conmigo

-tienes todo de tu lado, conoces a Lily, no seas un arrogante por favor, Cornamenta- pidió Remus

-dalo por hecho

-ahora ve a bañarte, no queremos que la ahuyentes- añadió Remus con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara.

--

Nada llamativa, ni muy simple, unos cómodos jeans, aunque algo ajustados, una polera marrón clara, que hacía resaltar su cabello rojo como el fuego. El bañarse le había aclarado la mente y el único lugar en el que estaba segura ellos dos habían estado juntos, era cuando él la siguió hasta el limite del lago con el castillo cerca a unos arbustos.

"_debe ser ése" _pensó.

Se sentó en el pasto húmedo, se sentía avergonzada de estar esperando a un chico, sobretodo con el nombre de James Potter, ni siquiera estaba segura si estaba en lo correcto al estar ahí, pero así las cosas se dieron y ahora no había forma de arrepentirse, simplemente "dejar que las cosas fluyan".

-sinceramente tenía miedo que no vinieras- comentó James sentándose a su lado, Lily se sobresalto un poco, había apoyado sus codos en las rodillas y no lo vio llegar.

-nunca falto a mi palabra

-lo aprecio- repuso imitando su formal forma de expresarse cuando él estaba cerca -¿Cómo supiste que a éste lugar era al que debías venir?

-deducción

-interesante

-¿estas imitándome?

-¿yo? De ninguna manera, siempre suelo expresarme así

-¿oh en serio?- preguntó levantando una ceja, mientras apoyaba su mentón en una mano para poder verlo

-por supuesto

-de acuerdo

-tu siempre te expresas muy formal conmigo, solo intento comprenderte- comentó encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cómo tu supiste que yo vendría acá?

-deducción…

Lo miro por un momento

-…y la ayuda de mi buen amigo el mapa del merodeador- confesó mostrándoselo, Ella rió por lo bajo

-debí suponerlo- repuso sonriendo y estiró la mano para que se lo entregara, el se lo dio sin dudar- así que éste es el mapa del merodeador- comentó mientras lo abría- no hay nada en él- agregó extrañada

-no intentes nada, sólo lograras que te insulte- advirtió James –basta con decir "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" apoyando tu varita en él- Lily lo miró un momento, saco su varita del bolsillo y susurró:

-"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- no había bromeado, de pronto comenzó a parecer un montón de motitas y lo que parecía un mapa.- no me mentiste

-¿porqué iría a hacerlo?

-creo que es tu costumbre- aclaró

-no contigo

-porque no te lo permito- contradijo la pelirroja mientras miraba fijamente el mapa –tus amigos están en la sala común

-si, probablemente ideando un nuevo plan para divertirnos este fin de semana

-creí que este fin de semana habría salida a Hogsmeade- dijo mirándolo de nuevo

-es cierto, lo había olvidado

-¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-el mapa… solo me enteré que lo tenías de vuelta- argumentó –oh si, también gracias a aquello creaste una poción de la cual fui "yo la culpable"

James rió por lo bajo –eh, si… lo siento por eso, no fue nuestra intención

-no me has respondido

-fue la noche después de que nos lo robaran, tenía miedo de que descubrieran lo que hacía, ellos sabían que era importante porque una ves vieron a Canuto, Sirius, utilizándolo para encontrarnos a Remus y a mi, seguramente no escucharon lo que dijo, porque para cuando los seguí y entré a la sala común de Slytherin bajo mi capa de invisibilidad, horriblemente tétrica si me lo preguntas, yacía encima de una mesa a medio doblar y con insultos en él, gran idea de Sirius.

-¿nadie te descubrió?

-claro que lo hicieron, no podía esperar a que un pergamino insultador desapareciera sin que ellos no se dieran cuenta, esperé agotadoramente a que todos se cansaran de verse las pestilentes caras y para cuando estuve seguro nadie se daría cuenta lo levanté, seguro era como si estuviera volando, no me había percatado que Narcisa había vuelto por su varita ¿Qué clase de bruja se olvida su varita?, bueno entonces comenzó a decir en voz lo suficientemente alta "¿Quién anda ahí?", cuando ella fue a coger su varita para atacarme, yo ya salía corriendo de la sala común; si lo tenía, no podía dejarlo tirado ¿verdad?, corrí pero traspille con la capa y fue cuando McGonagall me vio en el piso y me castigo por salir a deshoras.

-¿nadie te vio entonces?

-no supieron quien fue realmente, pero saben que uno de nosotros fue, estamos esperando por su respuesta, luego de casi envenenar a Snape; como todavía no nos han hecho nada, creo que va a ser una grande

-¿Por qué no los acusan?

-Lily, te has olvidado con quien estas hablando ¿verdad?, no soy Bloom…

-creo que no lo comprendo

-muchos nos califican como los mas revoltosos del colegio, pero no es solo eso, no simplemente revoltosos, nosotros seguimos lo que creemos es correcto, no nos importa lo que la gente piense, diga o malinterprete de nosotros, seguimos a nuestro corazón, ellos siguen lo que quieren, hacen lo que quieren, solo para molestar y si eres sangre pura, te tratan bien para que te conviertas en uno de ellos; llevamos años con lo mismo, no nos vamos a rendir, ni ellos lo harán, no iremos con profesores porque sería una forma de admitir nuestra derrota.

-es… la primera vez que te escucho decir algo que me impresiona- dijo Lily mirándolo detenidamente, como nunca lo había hecho, tenía unos hermosos ojos castaños claros y su cabello, siempre despeinado se movía por el viento.

De pronto comenzó a llover, mientras el lago poco a poco se iba agitando

-creo que debemos irnos o terminaremos realmente mojados- dijo James mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Lily

-si- respondió y dejo que la ayudara a pararse.


	13. Bajo la lluvia

Hola a todos!!

Bueno se habran dado cuenta que estoy actualizando mas seguido =) espero que les guste este capitulo, ahora podran conocer a un James que solo se porta así con Lily, y es exactamente el caso de ellos dos, él le ha contado algo muy importante y es importante para su historia, en este capitulo se daran cuenta de algo... espero no haber dicho mucho =)... es un especie de capitulo para conocer un poco a James Potter ya llegara el momento de saber mas de Lily... espero que les guste

muchas gracia spor leer el fic dejen comentarios pofavor, saludos Cris

Bajo la Lluvia

Mojarse no era un problema, siempre le había gustado la lluvia, pararse bajo ella y dejar que su espíritu sea libre por un momento le producía una sensación increíble.

Pararse bajo la lluvia con el amor de tu vida era aún mejor; mientras, se daban un tierno beso y se iban mojando cada vez más.

-Corre Lily- dijo James

Lastima que ese no era su caso y ciertamente no creía que ese era el amor de su vida ¿era para él un acto de caballerosidad el llevarla corriendo hacia el castillo?, tal vez, pero de todas formas no se arriesgaría a quedarse sola; no, si podía acompañarlo.

No había comprendido del todo su atracción por James Potter hasta ése momento, no había entendido qué era lo que le gustaba tanto de él: no era por su físico, ciertamente era muy simpático, pero habían muchos chicos solo simpáticos; tampoco era su estatuto de sangre, ni mucho menos su dinero; ella se había interesado en él por su manera de pensar, pero no lo había comprendido hasta hacía cinco minutos atrás "no nos importa lo que la gente piense, diga o malinterprete de nosotros, seguimos a nuestro corazón", muy buena manera de pensar, si se lo preguntaban, pero ahora lo entendía, por fin había logrado comprender el porqué de su comportamiento.

-detente- susurró James mientras paraba en seco, eso ocasionó que chocara contra su parte trasera, pero hizo caso omiso de aquello y haló de ella hacia un lado, justo detrás de uno de los muros sobresalientes, acababan de entrar en el castillo y llevaban todas sus prendas chorreando –Filch con su gato- dijo mientras se agachaba y se aventuraba a mirar.

-y nos escondemos porque…

-porque es un maldito amargado que no puede hacer magia y se la desquitará con nosotros, además estamos en la entrada principal, mojados y ya debió haber terminado la cena, por tanto deberíamos estar en nuestra sala común y no acá…

-oh, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-esperar a que se vaya…- repuso simplemente sentándose en el piso y tratando de acomodarse, Lily lo imitó.

-¿no crees que deberíamos, al menos, intentar ir a otro lugar donde no nos vallan a ver cualquiera que esté llegando?

-te escucho

-si lo piensas bien, estamos en la entrada del castillo, si alguien entra tiene vista directa hacia nosotros; no nos podemos ir porque Filch esta ahí, pero podemos utilizar esa entrada- dijo alzando la mano, señalando una puerta que pasaba desapercibida a la derecha de la escalera del hall de entrada y que había llamado su atención segundos antes, nunca antes la había visto.

-aventurémonos entonces- repuso con una sonrisa

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y nuevamente la ayudó a levantarse –estas helada- dijo frunciendo el seño

-tu también- contestó encogiendo los hombros

-te prestaría mi remera, pero esta en las mismas condiciones que la tuya- sonrió –cuando te de la señal corres detrás mío- se dio vuelta y se fijo nuevamente en aquel ángulo en el que los verían, consultó el mapa y sin pensarlo salió disparado, llegó al otro extremo sin que lo vean; volteó a verla. Se sentía una rebelde al estar ahí escondida, él levanto la mano en forma de aviso y comenzó a agitarla para que lo alcance; el estar mojada no ayudaba a la situación, no era muy buena en los deportes y correr no era su fuerte, al tratar de parar patino por el piso y choco contra la puerta haciéndola sonar en el momento del golpe.

-entra- susurró James mientras él apresuradamente la seguía y la cerraba con cuidado.

-¿A dónde nos guía este pasillo?- preguntó tratando de pensar si había escuchado alguna vez de esa entrada.

-estamos por averiguarlo ¿verdad?

Siguieron caminando cuidando sus pasos, el pasillo estaba ligeramente iluminado por pequeñas antorchas que los guiaron hasta un cuadro.

-¿un frutero?, ¿Por qué rayos alguien querría hacer un pasadizo para llegar al cuadro de un frutero?- pregunto James mientras examinaba los dos lados restantes en busca de algún indicio de una compuerta secreta.

-¿es que acaso no es obvio?, este cuadro no es sólo un cuadro, ésta es la compuerta- repuso Lily -¿A dónde nos llevaría?, tal vez si lo quitamos podamos descubrir la entrada.

-a ver déjame intentarlo- repuso James, trató de sacar el cuadro, pero no pudo, comenzó a revisar sus bordes buscando algún desnivel, pero dio el mismo resultado –creo que el frutero quiere decir que nos lleva a las cocinas- dijo mirando una curiosa pera, levantó la manos y la acarició su tacto no fue áspero como se lo imaginó, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que mientras mas la cogía mas se enfriaba hasta que se convirtió en lo que parecía una manivela.

-lo lograste James, bien hecho- felicitó Lily mientras avanzaba por la nueva entrada. James la siguió –tenías razón ¡realmente llevaba a la cocina!- agregó emocionada, era increíblemente grande, con cuatro mesas en medio, al igual que el gran comedor.

-era un poco obvio, tu fuiste la que me dio la idea- repuso mientras sentía que tiraban de su mojado pantalón.

-dis- disculpe- dijo una temerosa criatura con grandes ojos y largas orejas de murciélago.

-Hola pequeño amigo, soy James Potter y ella es Lily Evans ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo James presentándolos amablemente al elfo que los miraba, habían montones de ellos.

-Dinky, señor, mi nombre es Dinky ¿desean algo?- preguntó el pequeño elfo.

-¿quieres algo?- preguntó James volteando hacia Lily, pero ella ya no se encontraba a su lado, se había ido a sentar junto a la chimenea, él se le acercó.

-un chocolate caliente y un pastelito esta bien- dijo levantando la mirada.

-que sean dos- repuso James, sentándose junto a ella; para cuando estaba a su lado ya habían traído los aperitivos.

-¿desean algo más?- pregunto Dinky –cualquier cosa que Dinky pueda ayudar, solo díganlo

-eehh, si ¿podrías secar nuestra ropa?, ¿por favor?- dijo tímidamente Lily

-por supuesto- se apresuró a decir Dinky, frunció un poco el seño y para cuando no se dio cuenta todo ya estaba seco.

-gracias Dinky

-¿algo más?- preguntó

-no, esta bien, gracias- intervino James –pueden estar sirviéndote todo el día si de ellos depende- susurró –tengo una elfina domestica en casa, es encantadora.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Wendy

-que lindo nombre ¿tu se lo pusiste?

-no, ella ha estado en mi familia desde que tengo memoria, Sirius siempre la molesta, escondiéndole sus cosas- sonrió, probablemente de un chiste interno, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate.

-creí que los elfos no tenían posesiones- se extrañó Lily también bebiendo

-ella no es estrictamente una elfina domestica, nosotros le dimos la libertad de elegir quedarse o irse, pero ella se quiso quedar con nosotros, siempre le regalamos algo en navidad, es parte de la familia prácticamente.

-y Sirius siempre esconde sus cosas…

-si, él siempre pasa las vacaciones y las navidades con nosotros- contesto simplemente.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?, acaso ¿no ve a su familia?

-eh, no. Hmm, como diría él, prefiere la mía- Lily notó que se sentía incomodo contando cosas de su mejor amigo así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-son muy habilidosos

-también son poderosos, pero no utilizan mucho sus poderes- dijo mientras observaba como muchos de ellos iban de acá para allá llevando, levantando y lavando los trastos recién utilizados por los estudiantes.

-se esta haciendo tarde- comentó Lily, cuando había terminado de comer su pastelito.

-si, será mejor que regresemos

-¿crees que ya se haya ido?- preguntó, en realidad no quería regresar, quería saber algunas cosas más de él.

-supongo, no puede pasarse todo el día en el mismo rincón

-es cierto, vamos

Se despidieron de Dinky y salieron por otra puerta que los llevaba al primer rellano, cuidadosamente y verificando el mapa cada cierto tiempo s encaminaron a la Torre Gryffindor, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuadro donde se encontraba la Dama Gorda.

-¿contraseña?- preguntó

-por merlín ¿la sabes?- preguntó James

-ehh, no

-hoy definitivamente no ha sido nuestro día- se quejó James -¿no nos puedes dejar pasar?- preguntó sin muchas esperanzas al cuadro

-sin contraseña no se entra- repuso seriamente

-podemos ir a las lechuserías y mandarle una lechuza a Remus- sugirió Lily

-o podemos llamarlos, ruega a que esté acá- dijo mientras revisaba sus bolsillos -¡lo tengo!- gritó emocionado

-baja la voz- ordenó Lily, mientras reía al verlo sacar un espejo -encantador

-Sirius- dijo claramente James -¡Sirius!- repitió ahora un poco mas alto –no lo debe tener a la mano, concluyó con desanimo

-¿es un espejo encantado?

-si, lo hicimos hace dos años

-¡merlín!, que ingeniosos, ¿Cuántas cosas hay de ti que no sé?

-no tienes idea

-¿Qué pasa?- terció la voz de Sirius, desde la mano de James

-¿Cuál es la contraseña, Canuto?

-trompa de elefante

-¿trompa de elefante? ¿Es en serio?- preguntó James

-no fui yo quien la puso, parece que la Dama Gorda ha estado de nuevo con su amiga Violeta y sus grandes ideas.

-eso es hacer trampa- dijo la Dama

-usted dijo: "sin contraseña no se entra", tenemos la contraseña, ahora entramos- repuso sonriendo

-si, de acuerdo- respondió dejándolos pasar

-gracias- se apartó de la entrada un paso -las mujeres primero- dijo hacia Lily

-¿intentando impresionar?

-para nada, si no lo hago, es mi madre la que queda mal, ella me educó- Lily sonrió y entró.

-¿Irás a Hogsmeade?

-si, supongo- repuso evadiendo la pregunta, el problema era que en el transcurso de la pasada semana Seth le había dicho para que vayan juntos a Zonkos y ella había aceptado, como amigos, lógicamente.

-¿no quieres acompañarnos?

-no, esta bien anda con tus amigos

-de acuerdo- repuso James mientras se daba media vuelta y subía a los cuartos de los chicos –nos vemos- se despidió.

-adiós


	14. Hogsmeade

Hola a toodos... como les habia dicho con mi racha de actualizaciones espero que me perdonen por haber abandonado las historia =)... bueno como siempre mil gracias por leer mi fic... y como siempre les pido dejen reviews... asi sé si es que les esta gustando =) saludos a todos

Cris

Hogsmeade

-te digo que me dijo que no- repuso James cansinamente –ella dijo "no, anda tú con tus amigos"- repitió imitándola.

-pero eso no significa que no quiera ir contigo, tal vez sintió que tu la estabas invitando por obligación- intervino Remus

-eso es totalmente ilógico

-ya te lo he dicho, lo que ellas hacen nunca tiene sentido- terció Sirius

-vuélvela a invitar mañana por la mañana y dile que tu quieres que ella vaya contigo

-¿y si no quiere?- preguntó –Lily no es como todas, ella dijo que no por algo, lo sé

-entonces no la invites

-si, será lo mejor- aseguró, más para él mismo que para sus acompañantes- voy a ducharme, me sigo sintiendo cochino por la lluvia.

--

"_¿porque no le dije simplemente que Sí y terminaba con el asunto?" _se preguntaba mientras se metía a la cama, pudo haberle dicho que sí a James y haber hablado con Seth luego, pero no, ella tenía que cumplir su palabra.

-¿estas durmiendo?- preguntó Mary

-no- respondió Lily

-¿hiciste la redacción que nos dejaron en encantamiento?

-no

Pasó medio minuto antes de que se vuelva a escucha la voz de Mary.

-¿Qué esta pasando contigo, Lily? Me preocupas

-no hay nada de que preocuparse

-creo que el que te juntes con James Potter no es una gran idea…

-eso no es cierto, simplemente lo olvide; él no tiene nada que ver

-siempre pensé que Snape era una mala influencia para ti y no solo lo decía yo, muchos los pensaban, pero ahora… no lo sé, te veo distinta, cambiada…

-¿y James tiene la culpa de eso?, no me malinterpretes, pero ¿Por qué Seth no podría ser el culpable, si lo estoy tratando a la par con James?

-¿entonces Seth es el culpable?

-¡no!- respondió comenzando a molestarse –lo siento- agregó rápidamente retractándose –no es tu culpa que me hayas agarrado en un mal momento; mira, te soy muy sincera, sólo han sido estos días que han pasado volando y que me la he pasado distraída, pero ya no más, sí me he dado cuenta, no seguiré así, es una promesa

-espero- contestó Mary, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello, tratando de aparentar que no lo escucho dijo:

-buenas noches

--

-¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó Peter, quien se estaba terminando de vestir

-sí, a menos que pretendas no llegar junto con el resto- respondió Remus

-nosotros vamos a demorarnos un poco más, pero vallan avanzando- informó James –Canuto se ha quedado en mi casa éste verano ¿recuerdan?, no tiene permiso, pero iremos por la casa de los gritos y nos encontramos en las tres escobas.

-¿seguros?- preguntó Remus

-completamente, tu eres Prefecto, no puedes venir con nosotros y Peter te hará compañía ¿verdad Colagusano?

-claro- repuso Peter

-vamos entonces- sugirió Remus dándose media vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano –nos vemos allá

-solo en un rato- aseguró Sirius

--

-te estaba buscando- dijo con una sonrisa Seth

-eeh, si yo también a ti- respondió Lily sin ninguna convicción

-curioso, no parece- comentó el Ravenclaw al encontrarla al final de la mesa de Gryffindor

-no se de que hablas- repuso haciéndose la desentendida -¿ya desayunaste?

-si acabo de terminar- respondió sentándose al lado de la pelirroja -¿tienes tu autorización?

-si, está en mi bolsillo- repuso mientras terminaba de tomar su jugo de calabaza

-genial, iremos a Zonkos y luego a Honeydukes ¿te parece bien?

-suena divertido- aprobó con una sonrisa mientras buscaba con la mirada a los Merodeadores, como le gustaba llamarlos ahora.

-¿nos vamos?

-claro

Se levantaron y se adjuntaron al montón de alumnos en cola esperando a ser aprobados para poder salir del castillo.

-Lily, ¿Cómo estas?- saludó amablemente Remus

-¡Remus!- se exaltó la pelirroja

-hola

-no esperaba encontrarte aquí, pensé que estarías con James y Sirius- comentó Lily tratando de hacerle olvidar su reacción, no tenía nada de malo ir con su amigo a Hogsmeade y también le dijo que no a James, a eso no se le puede llamar "jugar con los sentimientos", además Remus la conocía, sabía que ella no era así.

-no, no irán- respondió sin importancia –ponte en esta fila Emily, ésta tiene menos gente- dijo hacia un chica de tercero

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, pensé que James iría

-¡Lupin!- llamó la profesora McGonagall –ven un momento

-nos vemos luego- se apresuró a decir mientras seguía a la apurada profesora y dejaba a Peter haciendo cola por un momento.

-¿esperabas encontrarte con Potter?- preguntó Seth, aunque aquello no parecía molestarle.

-no, solo fue extraño

-¿Por qué?

-él… bueno, no tiene importancia de todas formas, no ha venido; además si queremos llegar a ir, debemos ponernos en la fila- señaló hacia la cola de gente que se había formado, ahora más grande.

--

-¿necesitaremos la capa?- le preguntó James a Sirius sacándola de su baúl

-no lo creo, ¿Cuántas son las posibilidades que nos encontremos a un profesor en un pueblo? Si ellos ni siquiera van –argumentó su compañero guardándole de vuelta la capa.

-buen punto, entonces solo el mapa

-de acuerdo, vamos entonces

Salieron de la sala común tranquilamente como era costumbre en ellos, caminaron hasta el rellano del primer piso sin importar que no llevaran sus autorizaciones, para ése entonces casi no había gente, pero James se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-quiero marcar un nuevo atajo- dijo mientras apuntaba el mapa con su mano.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- preguntó Sirius mientras seguía a su amigo

-ayer, con Lily- respondió como si aquello no fuera importante

-¿con Evans? ¿Y porque no nos lo contaste?, pensé que después de la lluvia…- pero se calló –oh, por eso no estabas mojado.

-sí, por eso no estaba mojado; sígueme- lo condujo por la discreta puerta hacia el ya conocido frutero. -guía a las cocinas

-genial- repuso Sirius mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué?- preguntó James al notar el dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

-nada

-estoy confundido ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-quedamos en hacer esto juntos Cornamenta, no es por nada, pero ahora casi no veo a Peter, Remus estuvo pasando demasiado tiempo con Evans últimamente, y ahora tu también

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-¡que no somos un cuarteto!- dijo –ya no más, al menos

Paso un minuto antes que pudiera digerir aquello, no se lo esperaba y menos que fuera Sirius el que se lo dijera, por lo general era él quien lo apoyaba, nunca habían tenido una pelea; era la primera vez que sentía que las cosas no habían estado yendo bien y no se había dado cuenta en lo absoluto.

-no digo que sea tu culpa Cornamenta, en serio, sólo que… tenía que soltarlo- dijo tratando de aflojar un poco las cosas –fue un especie de vomito verbal.

-pero estas en lo correcto…

-no lo dije solo por ti, quise decir todos, hemos estado muy distanciados...

-es extraño, siento que no he hablado con Colagusano desde hace años

-ahora vez a lo que me refiero…-dijo con una sonrisa –es bueno a veces vomitar entonces

-ni que lo digas- comentó James –y mejor si le vomitas a tu amigo

-a mi mejor amigo- aclaró

-siempre- dijo sacando su varita -¿me ayudas?

-claro –respondió sacando su varita también

-¿listo?

-"juramos que realmente hemos encontrado un nuevo pasadizo" dijeron al mismo tiempo apuntando hacia el mapa con su varita

-de todas formas no hubieras podido hacerlo sin mí, se necesitan como mínimo dos merodeadores.

-¿por eso tu histeria de… "quedamos en hacerlo juntos"?

-James…

-¡era broma!- dijo riendo, volvió a mirar el mapa –a ver si nos encuentra

-ahí estamos, en medio de la nada- señalo dos motas con sus nombres en ellas.

-caminemos alrededor para guiar el camino- puntualizó Sirius.

Luego de un rato de caminar sobre sus propios pasos y marcar el pasadizo decidieron entrar a las cocinas para puntualizar que ahí era a donde los guiaban y quienes estaban ahí.

-listo ¿algo más?

-no, creo que ya podemos irnos- respondió sonriendo.

Salieron del nuevo marcado pasadizo y salieron del castillo hacia el bosque, caminaron hasta el Sauce boxeador, entraron y siguieron el ya muy bien conocido camino que los guiaba a la casa de los gritos, "la casa mas embrujada de Gran Bretaña", si tan solo supieran, que es uno de sus mejores amigos el que causa todo ese miedo…

-¡genial!- se quejó Sirius dándose un lapo en la cabeza -¿Cómo vamos a salir de la casa sin que nadie nos vea, si no traemos tu capa?

-¿Quién fue le que dijo: "para que llevarla y no sé que de los profesores"?

-¡lo tengo!, podemos decir que estábamos probando nuestra valentía ¿verdad?, todos nos conocen…

-si es una buena posibilidad, pero sería mucho mejor si no nos vieran; así que vallamos con cuidado –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta trasera de la casa y salía por ella.

-a la cuenta de tres corremos- informó Sirius mientras abría la puerta -¡TRES! –gritó y comenzó a correr por el húmedo camino que los guiaba hasta el único pueblo de magos en Inglaterra. James riendo comenzó a correr también para tratar de alcanzarlo, sabía que Sirius era intrépido y que no se conformaría con una tranquila salida a escondidas, si lo veían salir de la casa de los gritos era mucho mejor para él.

La humedad hizo que al tratar de parar en una superficie plana los dos cayeran y se estrellaran el uno contra el otro.

-tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo- comentó Sirius mientras reía a carcajada limpia y se levantaba.

-sí, pero ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a Lunatico y Colagusano, y hablar del asunto del cuarteto- repuso James

Se encaminaron entonces hacia las tres escobas donde sabían los estaban esperando, probablemente con una mesa reservada para que no vean a Sirius, aunque el que lo castiguen no sería un problema para él, todos se preguntarían como fue que llego ahí sin autorización y sin ir por donde todos ellos acostumbran ir.

-James, Sirius- escucharon sus nombres al entrar a las tres escobas; era Kaitlin, quien los llamaba con la mano para que se acercaran donde ella y Marie estaban sentadas.

Los dos amigos se miraron y no les quedó de otra que ir un momento con ellas.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Sirius

-bien- respondió Kaitlin con una sonrisa, a comparación de Marie, quien no lo hizo y se dedicaba a mirar su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó James hacia Kaitlin; no podía preguntárselo a Marie, porque claro que sí sabía lo que le pasaba, ella había visto como él y Lily casi se besaban; pero se sentía mal por ella, sabía también que tenía sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos que él definitivamente no correspondía.

-Lupin y Pettigrew nos pidieron que les dijéramos que se habían ido a comprar grajeas de todos los sabores –informó Kaitlin, más hacia Sirius que hacia él, los dos amigos les agradecieron y salieron hacia Honeydukes.

-…todavía no puedo creer que no hayan hecho nada ¿sabes?

-¡estoy contigo! Es tan extraño que se queden sin hacer nada…

-para mí que nos espera una muy grande- comentó James –por algo se están demorando tanto ¿verdad?

-¿tienes algo en mente?

-no lo he pensado aún ¿tu?

-yo tengo una gran idea, sólo tenemos que aguardar a ver que es lo mejor que ellos nos pueden hacer y ver si vale la pena- respondió sonriendo mientras habría la puerta y pasaban hacia Honeydukes, se adentraron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¡por fin!- exclamó Remus –ya empezaba a creer que había otro licántropo en la casa

-y eso que hicimos carrera hasta acá con James

-hablando de carreras, hoy es noche de grajeas ¡ah!- dijo Remus levantando el paquete.

-¡noche de grajeas será!- repuso James, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta cuando se abrió y entraba por ella la profesora McGonagall seguida de cerca por Lily y Seth Bloom.

-¡oh no!- exclamó en voz alta haciendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros, quienes reían por un chiste que él no había escuchado –es McGonagall

-y Evans y Bloom- puntualizó Sirius señalándolos

-¡escóndete Canuto!- ordenó Remus mientras se iba, tratando de llamar la atención de la profesora.

-por ahí Canuto- señaló Peter hacia la parte de atrás del establecimiento, donde se hacía el chocolate y preparaban los dulces –anda con él Cornamenta, yo me quedo con Lunatico.

-creo que están exagerando- comenzó Sirius

-no, yo creo que no te estas dando cuenta que te van a mandar a detención y si te ve, nos bajaran puntos… puede que la profesora sea joven, pero no es tarada- dijo James mientras jalaba de su amigo y lo guiaba hasta la parte trasera, donde felizmente no había nadie.

-_¡mi querida profesora!- _escucharon que decía la dueña del lugar -_por fin lograste venir, sabes que te he estado esperando- _continuaba

-_sí, es que no tienes idea de lo atareada que he estado, con todos los alumnos… pero siempre hago tiempo para venir a una de mis tiendas favoritas._

_-todavía recuerdo cuando solías venir a pedirme que te mostrar como se hace mi chocolate._

_-oh, sí y todavía me gustaría saber…- _rió la profesora

-oh, no- susurraron al unísono.

-_¿quieres de verdad?_- rió -_pasa, te mostraré, sólo por los viejos tiempos…- _escucharon pasos encaminarse hacia ellos.

-_¡profesora!- _llamó un desesperado Remus –_quería saber si podría revisar el encantamiento, err, convocador múltiple, últimamente…- _no siguieron escuchando, los dos comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente una salida o un lugar donde pudieran esconderse.

-ven, mira; parece que hay un sótano- susurró llamándolo Sirius

-_será luego Lupin, cuando estemos en el colegio- _escucharon a la profesora.

-esa es nuestra señal, ¡tírate! Yo lo haré justo después de ti- murmuró James, luego de que Sirius saltara escucho un golpe secó, eso debió haberle dolido, pero no tenia tiempo para preguntas y sin pensarlo se dejó caer, no sin antes asegurarse que con su peso la puerta se cerraría.

Un dolor en las piernas, estruendo sordo y en arañazo en el brazo le hizo saber que había caído al lado de Sirius donde también se quejaba de dolor.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó

-sí, solo una torcedura de brazo ¿tu?- contestó Sirius en la oscuridad

-piernas adoloridas, pero todo en orden; ¡no veo nada!- se quejó –_Lumos- _dijo cuando sacó su varita, la cual iluminó un poco el lugar, su amigo hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde nos guiará éste pasadizo?

-no veo otra salida que seguirlo…- respondió sin mucho animo

-¿Qué pasa contigo Cornamenta? ¡Una nueva aventura y tú la desaprovechas!

-no, claro que no, vamos- dijo con una sonrisa encaminándose junto con Sirius.

Había estado en lo correcto al pensar que Lily le había dicho que no para ir juntos por una razón, una que tenía nombre y apellido, Seth Bloom, le molestaba pensar en él y en ella en una sola oración, le molestaba admitirlo y sobre todo le molestaba que ella pasara tiempo con él; sí, debía reconocerlo estaba celoso y de ninguna manera se lo podía decir a Sirius, porque él le respondería que ese no es un sentimiento de un Merodeador, sino mas bien de un mediocre.

Tal vez a Lily le gustaba Bloom y aunque él no lo aprobara, no había nada que él pudiera hacer; sólo, quizá, dejarla estar con él, porque, por muchas cosas que él sea, no era perverso, creía en el amor y si ella no era para James Potter, alguien debía ser.


	15. El Tunel

Hola a todos!!! bueno espero que les guste el capitulo... es uno de trancicion pero es para que vean como piensa James acerca de todo lo que es el tema Lily Evans =) saludos a todos! como siempre, gracias por leer mi fic y espero reviews.

Gracias Leti por siempre dejarme uno, en serio significa mucho para mi =)... y siento aveces que eres mi unica lectora de no ser porque ponen mi historia como sus favoritas o me ponen como autora favorita... GRACIAS en serio a todos! espero Reviews y que sigan mi historia =)

saludos Cris

El Tunel

Las piernas le dolían, el suelo estaba mohoso, no había suficiente espacio como para que los dos caminaran uno al lado de otro, la luz de la varita no les dejaba ver mas allá de un metro de distancia, cosa que no ayudaba, además no estaba de buen humor, sin contar que tenía que aparentar estarlo para no admitir que le había molestado ver a Lily con ése, una vez aficionado jugador de Quidditch.

Estaba celoso, de eso estaba seguro, aunque en aquella circunstancia también le molestaba admitirlo, él podía estar con cualquier chica de la escuela, la que él quisiera, excepto con ella y era exactamente en ella en quien se fue a fijar, por lo mismo que era la más fascinante, no podía evitarlo; le encantaban sus ojos verdes brillantes y almendrados, su cabello rojo era maravilloso en el sol, incluso lo distraía cuando iba a los partidos, brillaba tanto que era imposible no notar, pero no sólo su hermosura la hacía resaltar, era tan inteligente que no podía evitar querer compararse con ella, solo para demostrarle que él también lo era, si se lo proponía, por ella llegaría a hacer más cosas de las que pudiera imaginarse; su pación y su fidelidad solo eran pruebas de la gran persona que era, pero lo que realmente le conquistó de ella era que podía ver la belleza en otras personas, cuando ni siquiera ellas mismas la lograban ver, se interesaba por los demás y los ayudaba a como dé lugar, claro ejemplo de aquello había sido, quiéralo o no, Snape y en un momento también lo fue Remus.

-estás muy callado- dijo Sirius, sacándolo de sus ensimismamientos

-lo siento, solo me distraje- repuso

-¿con que?, ¿con la oscuridad o con el moho?- preguntó irónicamente su amigo

-con ninguno- rió, aunque forzadamente.

-creo que ya lo sé Cornamenta, no es necesario que me lo digas, solo olvídalo…

-no puedo-dijo interrumpiéndolo y deteniéndose - no quiero- aclaró por fin.

-mira, si no te viera de ésta manera, sabes que te diría que la dejaras de lado y lo intentaras con alguien más, pero sé lo que sientes por ella, tal vez no te logro comprender del todo porque no he encontrado al "amor de mi vida" o como quieras llamarlo, pero creo que ella vale la pena, de veras lo creo; así que debes ir a por ella- pausó un momento- solo anda… inténtalo, dile lo que sientes y si no te acepta, es por algo- aseguró -las cosas siempre pasan por algo.

Ése día, Sirius Black realmente lo había sorprendido de una manera tan inimaginablemente grata, que si hacía unas semanas antes un James del futuro se le hubiera aparecido y le hubiera dicho todo aquello, no se lo habría creído y se habría reído de él mismo desenfrenadamente.

Pero todo aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que ella haya elegido a Bloom sobre él, al momento de haber ido con él a Hogsmeade.

-gracias Canuto- dijo, mientras le daba un significativo codeo en forma de agradecimiento.

-solo no me hagas repetirlo, que no lo soportaría ¿de acuerdo?- respondió riendo

-hecho.

Siguieron caminando por un rato más, la velocidad en la que había estado caminando y el haberse quedado conversando había hecho que se demoraran más de lo que debían, el camino, si bien era algo largo, no hubiera tomado todo aquel tiempo si no fuera por la charla; el moho había comenzado a disminuir, aquello significaba que debía haber una compuerta por donde salir y que se encontraba cerca.

-mira- dijo Sirius señalando hacia una esquina, luego de haber hallado por medio de la luz de su varita una puerta, tan antigua como cualquiera del castillo.

-se parece a las de la escuela- comentó James

-o a una de una casa tan o casi tan antigua como el castillo- argumentó Sirius.

-"_alohomora"- _pronunció James, intentando abrir la estrecha puerta, pero no funcionó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-no quiere abrir- respondió confundido

-pensemos entonces- contestó sentándose en el suelo -tiene que haber una forma de abrirla, no podemos regresar, sería demasiado arriesgado; todos para ésta hora ya deben estar regresando al castillo, sin contar que ninguno de los dos trae autorización, además que hemos irrumpido en propiedad privada y que nuestra única forma de regreso sería yendo por la casa de los gritos, hecho que espantaría a los vecinos ya que se está haciendo de noche y supuestamente es la casa más…

-de acuerdo, nos expulsarán- cortó James sentándose a su lado, cruzando la piernas- pensemos…

-que nos expulsen no estaría tan mal ¿eh?- repuso riendo Sirius- seríamos historia, todos nos recordarían como los mejores…- de no ser por la falta de luz en el pasadizo, estaba seguro que a Sirius le brillaban los ojos – ¡seríamos leyenda!

-ni lo sueñes Canuto, el año está por acabar, y mis padres probablemente nos maten si se enteran que nos expulsaron de Hogwarts cuando solo falta un año para terminar, acuérdate que eres como su hijo, sin contar que no podemos dejar la escuela a la merced de los aspirantes a mortífagos y por sobretodo no podemos dejar a nuestros mejores amigos- puntualizó serenamente James -y yo no puedo dejar a Lily

-buen punto, comencemos a buscar una manera de abrir ésta dichosa puerta- accedió el pelinegro mientras se volvía a levantar.

James lo imitó y cuidadosamente examinaba los rincones de la puerta y buscaba, nuevamente, algún indicio de desnivel en el cual apoyar cualquier teoría de haber encontrado un nuevo pasaje secreto de Hogwarts.

-¿crees que esto sirva?- preguntó Sirius desde el otro rincón de la puerta.

-¿Qué es?

-lo encontré en el suelo, apoyado contra la madera - respondió mientras levantaba su varita para poder observar el objeto -es un pergamino, muy deteriorado…

-tal ves esconda una clave- comentó James parándose a su lado e intentando leer el contenido, pero estaba totalmente vacío.

-"_revela tus secretos"_ – ordenó hacia el pergamino Sirius, apuntándolo con la varita.

De pronto en el pequeño y gastado pergamino comenzaron a aparecer diferentes letras, las cuales no seguían ni un orden, ni un tamaño igual; todas estaban desordenadas.

-un juego de palabras…-pensó en voz alta, trascurrido unos segundos.

-quieren que las ordenemos y busquemos la clave para poder abrir la puerta.

-¿cual es la primera letra?

-n- contestó Sirius

-¿me las repites en orden?

-claro, n D m i u e i s s

-mira, la "D" está en mayúscula, debe ser la primera letra.

-pero está entre consonantes…

-de acuerdo, entonces, ordenemos las letras de tal forma que suenen como un hechizo y probemos- propuso mientras se acomodaba contra la pared.

Pasó un buen rato antes que volvieran a hablar, estaban concentrados intentando juntar las letras y hacerlas una frase que pareciera un buen hechizo, o al menos uno un poco convencible.

Pero más que concentrarse en el hechizo estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo, la única conclusión a la que había llegado era "arriésgate", de otra manera lo más probable era que Bloom termine de novio con Lily, y eso no lo iba a aceptar.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-¿ah?

-los posibles hechizos Potter, concéntrate- ordenó Sirius imitando muy bien a McGonnagall.

-oh, claro- repuso rascándose la cabeza y esforzándose en encontrar uno que pudiera ser- bueno, tengo: "Diumssendin", "¿Desisumind?"

-creo que el primero es uno bueno, pero el segundo no- contesto pensativamente- mira, sabemos que la primera es la D por ser la mayúscula, pero si te das cuenta, todas las consonantes están juntas excepto por las dos "ss" que están al final, eso significa que deben ir juntas, a diferencia de las "ii" que están separadas, por lo tanto no van juntas, pero tampoco necesariamente separadas- informó -te diré mis opciones: "Dessimdium", "Dinssemdiu", "Dissendium" y "Demssiidum"- agregó haciendo memoria –deberíamos tener muchas más, pero creo que debemos ir descartando poco a poco.

-suena lógico- apoyó –"_Nox"- _dijo apagando su varita y con la luz de la de su compañero apuntó hacia la puerta –"_Diumssendin"_- hechizó, pero nada ocurrió

-siguiente- propuso Sirius, mientras tachaba aquel.

-"_Dessimdium_"- volvió a intentar, pero dio el mismo resultado

-"_Dinssemdiu"-_ apenas dijo el hechizo, una pequeña llama de fuego verde salió disparada de su varita y chocó contra la puerta haciendo que ésta se convirtiera verde por unos segundos, haciendo que él retrocediera considerablemente.

-y ese definitivamente no es- declaró Sirius dando un paso atrás también, tachando otro más.

Leyó el pergamino por cuarta vez y apuntó la puerta diciendo -"_Dissendium"_ de pronto la manija se soltó dejando el cerrojo abierto.

-por fin, ya estaba aburriéndome- confesó Sirius.

Abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido y se dieron cuenta que por el otro lado, era ni más ni menos que una estatua de una bruja tuerta.

-realmente los creadores de Hogwarts fueron unos chiflados…

-felizmente, porque así tenemos formas de escaparnos ¿eh?- contestó Sirius sonriendo- ¿lo marcamos?- preguntó entrando de nuevo al oscuro pasadizo- ¿Qué tal una carrera a oscuras? El que no se caiga gana- propuso

-hecho, pero primero- dijo sacando el mapa y poniendo su varita en él, Sirius hizo lo mismo.

-"juramos que realmente hemos encontrado un nuevo pasadizo"- dijeron al unísono

-¡YA!- gritó su aventurero compañero y los dos comenzaron a correr, marcando el nuevo pasadizo hasta Honeydukes. La oscuridad era más intensa mientras se adentraban más y la carrera cada vez se hacía más dificultosa, no podían prender sus varitas porque sería hacer trampa.

-creo que debemos ir mas despacio- dijo dificultosamente James, jadeando, para no perder la velocidad.

-¿y dejar que me ganes? No lo creo…- pero no terminó de hablar y James no fue lo suficientemente habilidoso como para parar en seco ante el sonido de golpe que acababa de escuchar y se fue a estrellar contra Sirius.

-¡Rayos, Canuto! ¡Es la segunda vez que caigo encima de ti!

-¿contra que chocamos?- preguntó levantándose, encendiendo su varita y sobándose la cabeza.

-contra lo que estaba seguro, iba a golpearnos- repuso James –estamos exactamente en el lugar donde caímos hace unas horas.

-oh, en realidad era de suponer que debía haber una pared al final del pasadizo.

-sí, igual yo gané.

-me da lo mismo ahora, me duele todo, regresemos al castillo- propuso Sirius, los dos se pararon dificultosamente y ayudándose mutuamente caminaron hasta la torre Gryffindor donde sus amigos los estaban esperando.

-de veras que estaba a punto de ir con McGonnagall, de no ser por Peter que tenía la confianza absoluta que regresarían ¿Qué les sucedió?- preguntó Remus cuando entraron por el agujero -¡rayos! Se ven fatal

-muy considerable de tu parte, Lunático- contestó Sirius dejándose caer pesadamente en las butacas al lado del fuego.

-ha sido toda una excursión, sin contar que hemos marcado dos pasadizos secretos y que nos hemos estrellado dos veces en un mismo lugar- comentó James

-no pierden nada contándonos…

Y así los cuatro Merodeadores pasaron una tranquila noche hablando, como hacía tiempo no lo hacían y como les hacía falta. Sirius habló algo del problema del cuarteto, aunque no fue tan específico como lo fue con él. Les contaron todo el problema que les ocasionó el "juego de palabras" del pergamino, y James, por esa noche sólo se concentró en sus amigos, dejando de lado por un buen rato a la pelirroja que no le hacía caso y todos los problemas que eso conllevaba.


	16. Malinterpretaciones

Hola a tooodo ¿como estan? yo muy bien =)... con un nuevo cap que me gustoo y espero que a ustedes tambien! como siempre MIL gracias por leer mi fic! y siempre tambien esperando reviews! los adoro =) saludos

Cris

Malinterpretaciones

-¡VETE!- gritó James apuntando hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué ocurre James? no lo entiendo- lloriqueó sin poder entender lo que le ocurría, ¿acaso Remus le había contado que ella había ido con Seth a Hogsmeade?

-vete Lily, ¡ándate ahora!- dijo sin esperar respuesta y él también corrió pero hacia el lado opuesto.

No podía irse, tenía que explicarle que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, que no había sido su intención herir sus sentimientos, que no le gustaba Seth para nada y que lo único que quería era estar con él.

-no- susurró, pero él ahora no podía escucharla, se había alejado demasiado y ahora estaba adentrándose cada vez más al bosque.

Lo siguió, comenzó a correr tras él, pero era claramente mucho más rápido que ella y lo estaba perdiendo de vista. La sombra de los árboles evitaba que pudiera ver hacia donde iba y si el camino que estaba tomando era el correcto.

-¡te dije que te fueras!- gritó James

-¡no!- ella también levantó la voz –no lo entiendes, ¡te estas equivocando!

-la que se equivoca eres tu, debes irte ahora, antes que sea demasiado tarde- la voz de James no era la correcta, el debería estar molesto, pero sus gritos eran de desesperación, su mirada era de horror y sus gestos le asustaban -¡Lily, reacciona, vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!- de detrás de él salieron Sirius y Peter, no le prestaban atención a ella, más bien parecían buscar algo.

Trató de salir corriendo del bosque, lo más rápido que podía, pero el suelo estaba húmedo y las plantas hacían que se resbale cada dos por tres. Era curioso, ella no debía haber visto las expresiones de James, ni como salieron de detrás del árbol sus amigos, no debería poder estar viendo que eran las hojas caídas de los árboles lo que la hacían caer.

-¡¡NO!!- gritó James detrás de ella, dio la vuelta hacia él y vio como caía ante el enorme hombre lobo. Era por la luna llena que lograba distinguir todo, y era por Remus por quien no debía estar ahí.

-¡¡NO!!- gritó mientras veía como James se desangraba con un gran tajo en el pecho, tuvo una sensación de dejavú, al verlo tirado en el piso, pero la sensación y el sentimiento que aquello le dio fue muy distinto a la vez anterior: quería llorar, quería estar en su lugar y ser ella la que se desangrara con tal de que él estuviera bien, quería ir por el hombre lobo que ahora estaba siendo distraído por un perro.

-¿Lily?, ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz no era de James, era de Mary -¿Lily?- sintió que era sacudida.

Abrió los ojos, todavía era de noche, pero se podía ver que estaba por amanecer, Mary estaba parada al lado de su cama, con su ropa de dormir y despeinada, como era costumbre en ella al despertarse, siempre con su cabello enmarañado.

-si, sólo fue una pesadilla- respondió secándose las lagrimas –sólo una pesadilla –susurró para sí.

-has estado quejándote y llorando en sueños.

-me imagino, fue muy vivida- repuso sentándose –vuélvete a dormir, estoy bien

-de acuerdo

No pudo pegar el ojo después de aquello, ¿Cómo poder?, acababa de ver como James casi moría y el sentimiento que aquello le ocasionó había sido demasiado diferente a la preocupación que le había dado cuando, en la vida real, Snape lo había maldecido y había utilizado magia negra contra él, esta vez era muy diferente… Ella no podía soportar verlo sufriendo, mucho menos dañado sin que ella pueda hacer algo.

---

-¿estas despierto?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza y desperezándose.

-hmm, no- respondió Sirius con un gruñido

-si no lo estuvieras, no me responderías

-porque me has estado tirando sobras de grajeas de todos los sabores.

Hizo memoria al día anterior, cuando hicieron competencia de cual de ellos encontraba el sabor más desagradable: Remus ganó asegurando que había comido uno con sabor a escama de dragón quemada.

-oh, vamos chicos ¡a levantarse!- dijo mucho más alto de lo que debía, hasta el mismo se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hora crees que es Cornamenta?

-la hora de levantarse- dijo riendo y saltando a la cama de Remus que roncaba fuertemente y dio un alarido, muy parecido al de un lobo, cuando James calló sobre él.

-¡Potter te iras a detención, si no me dejas dormir!- ordenó bromeando el licántropo

-ya, ya paré- dijo regresando a su cama.

Trató de dormir pero sólo consiguió darse vueltas y envolverse entre las sabanas. Pasó más de una hora antes que escuchara como los demás se iban despertando, el cielo ya había cambiado de color y ahora el sol se estaba comenzando a colar por su ventana.

-¿Cornamenta?- lo despertó Sirius

-¿ah?

-ya es hora de desayunar

-¿me dormí?, no lo había notado

-a veces dejamos que nuestro subconsciente nos lleve, pero no estamos realmente dormidos- intervino Remus, quien se estaba terminando de vestir.

Era domingo por la mañana y lógicamente no había clases, tendría práctica de Quidditch, pero eso sería luego de la comida. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, mientras eran observados por chicas menores a su curso, debía de aceptar que ellas tenían una fijación por ellos, pero sólo porque eran conocidos como los más inteligentemente revoltosos y apuestos, ¿Por qué era común que a la gente les atrajera lo malo?, ¿Qué había de bueno con lo malo? ¿Qué había de malo con lo bueno?, era irracional que alguien se interese por otra persona sólo porque piense que hace su gana, si tan solo supieran que todo aquello iba más allá que solo rebeldía adolescente, a excepción de Sirius, que a veces sí hacía su gana.

-hhmm ¿podemos hablar?- Lily lo llamó hacia un lado, cuando ya estaban en el primer rellano.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

-quería decirte algo…- se armó de valor en decir.

El sueño no sólo había significado que ella sentía algo mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba, el creer que él estaba molesto con ella por haber ido a Hogsmeade con Seth, mientras que en realidad él la estaba protegiendo del hombre lobo le hizo abrir los ojos, se sentía culpable y la única manera de solucionarlo era contándoselo, sería una forma de confesarle sus sentimientos, sin que los dijera explícitamente.

-¿no puede esperar? Tengo hambre- informó mientas seguía a sus amigos.

Lily lo miró quedamente, se sintió rechazada por él, sentía que él no quería estar con ella "_la culpabilidad nuevamente" _pensó. –no, tiene que ser ahora.

-de acuerdo

Notó el dejo de obligación en su voz, realmente no quería hablar con ella, no era su paranoia. –Pensándolo bien, mejor ve a comer, hablamos luego- se apresuró a decir mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la sala común.

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba repleta de estudiantes hambrientos y felices, se sentía la emoción de un partido de Quidditch llegar, tan sólo faltaban dos días para el gran juego, el clima había cambiado favorablemente, el sol estaba brillando y, si seguían con suerte, el martes habría un caluroso partido.

-Slytherin al frente- susurró discretamente Sirius, mientras cruzaban las puertas de roble.

-¿Qué pasa Black?, ¿Asustado de ver como tu equipo pierde?- preguntó Avery, el buscador del equipo de las serpientes.

-tal vez en tus sueños, no han tenido la suerte de ganarnos la copa de Quidditch, lastima- dijo la ultima palabra con sorna

-no porque sean mejores que nosotros, es porque han tenido la suerte de ganarles a los otros equipos, mediocres- respondió socarronamente Evan Rosier.

-sin embargo, ustedes no pudieron- terció James –ahora saquen sus asquerosos rostros de nuestra mesa, que la están contaminando.

-lo siento, no puede estar más contaminada- dijo barriendo la mesa y posando sus ojos en una persona más tiempo, la miró con repugnancia y se fueron. James ladeo la cabeza al tiempo que veía como una melena roja desaparecía por la entrada del comedor.

-ya vengo

Salió justo al momento de ver como se perdía de vista entre los arbustos que llevaban a "su" lugar.

-¿usualmente vienes acá para esconderte?- preguntó apoyando su espalda contra el cemento frío de la base del castillo y cruzando los brazos.

-no me estoy escondiendo- aclaró mirando hacia el horizonte, el agua se veía cristalina y reflejaba el sol como si ya estuvieran en verano.

-¿entonces qué haces?

-despejo mi mente, aclaro mis ideas

-¿algo te esta perturbando…?- preguntó bajando la mirada hacía ella, que estaba sentada en el gras, una vez más.

-no perturbando, más bien, carcomiendo- rió –es broma

-¿es lo que escuchaste hace un rato?

-¿Qué?- preguntó levantando la mirada, pero recordó la conversación que él había estado teniendo con los Slytherin, en mal momento había decidido bajar a comer –no, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me menosprecien.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó considerablemente enojado, ¿acaso eso ya había pasado antes? ¿Cómo podía permitir que alguien la trate así?

-es costumbre en ellos tratar de hacerme sentir mal

-y tu se los permites

-¡claro que no!

-de no haberte ofendido, no te hubieras ido

-no me fui por ellos

-¿por la culpa de quién te fuiste entonces?

-por ti

Lo sacó de sus cabales, ¿Qué había hecho él?, había decidido tomar desayuno con sus amigo porque quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, el cual había estado pasándolo con ella, pero una vez mas él había salido tras ella y una vez más, ella lo sorprendía. –no lo entiendo- dijo por fin

-tu eres la razón de que yo esté perturbada- replicó

-¿por qué? –preguntó arrugando su frente, estaba confundido

-porque… -dudó, pero se levantó y lo miró- porque te mentí

Esperó a que continuara

-te dije que vallas con tus amigos…

-porque tú ibas con Bloom- la interrumpió

-¿Remus te lo contó?

-no- contradijo -¿recuerdas que te conté que Sirius se quedó en mi casa éste verano? No tuvo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, pero fuimos igual y te vi con él.

Por alguna razón no quería mostrar que le había molestado, no si ella lo prefería a Bloom. Hubo un silencio realmente incomodo, en el cual ninguno de los dos mantuvo la mirada ni dijo palabra alguna.

-en mi defensa- dijo Lily armándose de valor –había quedado con él en ir antes que tu me volvieras a hablar o nos comencemos a hablar.

-en la mía, me daba miedo hablarte, parecía que querías matarme- respondió, Lily rió muy fuerte, ya había escuchado que cuando se molestaba sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que nadie lograba superar el miedo.

-no fue mi culpa

-tu fuiste la que se me acercó, tu intentaste…

-¡no lo hice!- no lo dejó terminar, era demasiado embarazoso pensar que el quería decir: "tu intentaste besarme".

-como tu digas- se retractó

-fue un momento que se dio, nada fue a propósito- aseguró –tu estabas ahí, no es que yo te lo tenga que contar, ¡fue el momento!

-yo no estoy contradiciéndote.

Se quedaron viéndose por un momento, James se fijó en el sol y posó la mirada nuevamente en su rostro.

-tengo que irme -informó -hoy hay práctica y tengo que comer- se justificó.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior; él se dispuso a ir, dio media vuelta y dijo:

-y Lily

-¿si?

-tu intentaste besarme- dijo con una sonrisa, se volteó y corrió hacia sus amigos.

"_si lo hice" _pensó "_y de haber podido, te hubiera besado hoy" _rió antes su pensamiento y se encaminó al gran comedor también, el estomago le rugía y tenía muchas ganas de comer tocino.


	17. Y si?

Hol a todos!! como estan? bueno una actualización rápida.. lamento dicer que no estoy segura cuando sera la proxima vez que actualice porque me voy a mudar... y con suerte me ponen internet en una semana... cruzen los dedos que yo tambien lo hare =)

saludos a todos y Gracias por leer mi fic! como SIEMPRE!

Cris

Y si??...

Regresó al castillo con una sonrisa en la cara, no podía evitarlo ¿Cómo poder, si el rostro de James estaba presente hasta cuando él no se encontraba con ella?, cada vez que pestañaba lo veía sonriendo. Entró al rellano y automáticamente se puso seria; se imaginaba a sí misma entrando en el comedor con una sonrisa radiante, los ojos brillando y ruborizada, demasiado empalagoso, sin contar que ni siquiera lo había besado. "_¿Cómo besaría?, definitivamente debe besar muy bien"_ Se rió por lo bajo y se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada, se había visualizado con él en su lugar y a punto de besarlo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Derek, el chico con el que solo había hablado un par de veces.

-nada… -repuso, aunque la sonrisa seguía marcada.

-eso no me suena a nada- dijo señalando su rostro, Lily giró los ojos –lo sabía- rió –buena suerte con él.

Probablemente no tenía idea de quien se trataba y al parecer no le importaba porque siguió de largo alcanzando a dos de sus amigos. Fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, había mucha gente para ya haber pasado la hora normal del desayuno, pero era domingo por la mañana y todos se tomaban mucho más tiempo para hacer las cosas, excepto los del último año, quienes estaban absortos en los estudios para poder aprobar los ÉXTASIS.

-¿les molesta si me siento con ustedes?- le preguntó a Mary y sus dos compañeras restantes de habitación.

-no- respondió Mary extrañada

-genial- dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de Lauren Brody y al costado de Rachel Law. Las tres chicas se miraron, como si aquello no fuera común en ella; sí, debía de aceptar que no había estado parando con ellas, pero tampoco era que las había estado ignorando, se puso a pensar en la ultima vez que había hablado con Lauren y no lo recordaba, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, tampoco podía decir que era su amiga, nunca había sido muy cercana a ella que digamos, pero sí le caía bien –oh, vamos chicas no me miren así, tampoco es como si yo fuera una desconocida- dijo riendo ante su ocurrencia.

-no, esta bien- aseguró Lauren –estábamos discutiendo que es lo que haremos por la vacaciones.

-¿en serio, tan pronto?

-bueno, no es como si faltara todo el año, sólo es un mes- intervino Rachel.

-cierto- dijo dándose un lapo en la cabeza, tratando de demostrar que ya lo sabía y que lo había olvidado, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea que faltaba tan poco.

-¿Qué harás tu?- preguntó Mary

-pasaré las vacaciones con mi familia- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –nada especial.- Siempre era así, pasaba las vacaciones con su familia, y Snape iba a visitarla frecuentemente, aunque aquello ya había acabado. Veía a su hermana solo tres semanas porque en la primera ella continuaba en su escuela muggle- ¿ustedes?

-yo iré a Australia con mi abuela- dijo Rachel

-creo que me quedaré en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero definitivamente haré algo, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

-tengo una vecino muggle que termina su escuela muggle dos semanas después que yo llegue a casa, creo que piensa que estoy en un interno o algo así y hace fiestas muy grandes y ruidosas- intervino Lauren

-internado- corrigió Lily

-¡cierto!, ¿tus papás son muggles, verdad?

-si

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó interesada, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-se siente bien- se burló

--

-sabes que eres tan o más bueno que cualquiera del equipo- afirmó James

-el Quidditch es para las personas perseverantes, me gusta verlo y jugarlo… pero creo que a la semana de entrenamiento dejaría de ir.

-¿ni siquiera cuando yo estoy en él?

-¿estamos en el sexto año y tu estas tratando de convencerme ahora de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch?

-sí, es que a veces me aburre no poder hacer chistes reales

-es verdad, sin mí no hay gracia- aseguró Sirius –pero Camille McAvoy es linda, seguro te puedes distraer con ella un poco

-¿con McAvoy? No lo creo, cada vez que me distraigo me tira Quaffles en la cabeza

-tal vez está celosa de Evans

-¡que va ser! Ella no está interesada en mí y creo que hasta el año pasado tú le gustabas

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- le reprocho Sirius.

-porque tú estabas obsesionado con Emily Knightley- intervino Remus -¿recuerdas? La que se fue el año pasado.

-mi único amor frustrado

-no te hizo caso porque era dos años mayor que tú- aportó Peter

-como sea- dijo James terminando de comer y tomando su jugo de calabaza –sería genial que entres al equipo

-creo que ya es su decisión- dijo Remus

-yo también creo que es un gran jugador- apoyó Peter- ¿recuerdan cuando hizo la carrera sobre el lago contra Avery?

-Sí, lo único que hacía era provocarme, decía que yo no había entrado al equipo porque no jugaba bien, ¡maldito cobarde!- maldijo –el que perdía tenía que saltar al lago en ropa interior y no lo hizo.

-y se fue a refugiar con todos los Slytherin- recordó Remus

-igual, cuando necesitemos un jugador, tú estarás en el equipo.

-como quieras

-hablando de equipos y entrenamientos, me tengo que ir- se levantó de la mesa –los veo luego chicos

-¡quiero que el martes los destroces a todos!- gritó Sirius cuando ya estaba por el final de la misa, se dio vuelta y rió a carcajadas; sintió como ojos lo miraban detenidamente y se dio cuenta que Lily también lo estaba observando, le guiñó el ojo y siguió su camino.

--

-¿Es cosa mía o James Potter te acaba de guiñar el ojo?- preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

-pff- hizo un movimiento de incredibilidad con la mano junto con su sonido onomatopéyico –no- aseguró sonando muy poco convencible, sus compañeras se miraron cómplices. -¿Qué?

-¡caíste en las redes de James!- aseguró Lauren

-no- repitió, su pierna se movía nerviosamente y no la podía hacer parar.

-¿alguna vez te había guiñado el ojo antes?

-no

-¿te había gustado antes?

-no- ahora se sentía una grabadora

-¿y te gusta ahora?- preguntó Rachel

-no lo sé… quiero decir, es James Potter, todas están tras él y tras Sirius

-sí, pero no es un secreto tampoco que James está tras tuyo- repuso Rachel; tuvo que pestañar dos veces antes de responder a aquello.

-¿lo dices por la vez que defendí a Snape y él me pidió salir? Porque creo que eso no cuenta.

-no, lo digo porque eres la única a la que no le interesa él- dijo –o no le interesaba- se corrigió.

-bueno…- se quedó mirando su plato pensativamente –lo que yo sé es que a los hombres les llama la atención lo que no pueden tener.- las tres se le quedaron mirando quedamente y con la boca abierta.

-¿ese es tu secreto?- preguntó Rachel

-¿secreto?

-¿por eso es que tienes tantos admiradores?- volvió a preguntar sorprendida

-¿admiradores?- definitivamente era una grabadora.

-¡calla, Rach!- ordenó Mary

-si, la estas asustando –intervino Lauren

-no sé de que hablan

-ay, Lily ¿realmente no lo sabes?- preguntó Lauren; Lily se encogió de hombros.

-muchos de los chicos de nuestra casa y demás casas, creen que eres muy linda y estarían dispuestos a salir contigo si tu lo quisieras.

-¿cómo se supone que saben eso?

-todos lo saben excepto tú

-que te haces la ciega- terció Rachel

-no estoy interesada en nadie más- aseguró

-¿¡en nadie más!?- gritó emocionada Lauren -¡lo sabía! ¡te gusta…

-¡no lo digas!- se apresuró a callarla –no lo grites, por favor

-lo siento

-no lo puedo creer ¡te gusta James Potter!- dijo Mary en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible.

-no fue intencional, ¡fue su culpa!

-¿Quién se enamora de alguien intencionalmente?; es imposible, tú no eliges de quien te enamoras

-cierto- dijo puntualizándola con el dedo –bueno, no crean que no ha sido interesante, pero tengo que irme.

-Lily- la llamó Rachel, mientras se levantaba- creo que debes saber algo importante.

-¿si?

-una vez que James consigue lo que quiere con una chica- dijo dudando –él la deja.

Lily la miró sin terminar de creerlo, pero era por eso que nunca había escuchado que él había tenido una relación seria, ni que le gustara alguien lo suficiente como para que los demás se enteren, aunque tampoco se había tomado el tiempo necesario en prestarle atención, en cierta forma, siendo mejor amiga de Snape, no podía caerle bien su enemigo.

-gracias- se dio la vuelta y salió a los jardines.

Si él se atrevía a jugar con sus sentimientos lo mataría, no le importaba que la lleven a Azcaban, nadie jugaba con Lily Evans, ¿y si sólo quería estar con ella para demostrar que él sí pudo? ¿Era James capaz de hacer eso?, pero si ya había tenido esas dudas ¿Cómo repentinamente habían vuelto a florecer?, la pregunta fundamental era: ¿Cómo podía estar completamente segura que ella no iba a ser una más en su lista de "chicas"?


	18. Angustia

Hola a todos =) bueno estoy de vuelta con un cápitulo mas... antes que nada gracias a Leti y a Cris por apoyarme.. como siempre pido rewies.. los estare esperando... gracias, mil gracias por leer mi fic los adoro

Cris

Angustia

-¡gran atrapada, James!- felicitó Max, el capitán –debes estar inspirado.

-nada de eso, se le llama "talento"- aseguró

-a ver cuan rápido eres, Potter- soltó Camille, señalándolo con el dedo

-¿me estas retando, McAvoy?- repuso con su dejo tan conocido de autosuficiencia.

-oh, ¡claro que sí!

Se pusieron uno al lado del otro y se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, Sam se ubicó entre ellos y dándoles la cara dijo:

-será un circuito de vueltas rápidas y tendrán que superar las Quaffles que les caigan, sin contar las Bludgers que estarán alrededor de ustedes tratando de derribarlos ¿de acuerdo?

-¡hecho!- gritó James, los jugadores restantes del equipo se posicionaron en lugares estratégicos, era costumbre en el equipo Gryffindor que cada vez que alguien retaba a su compañero, todo hicieran lo posible para ser los más imparciales posibles y que el enfrentamiento sea justo y parejo. Cada uno con una pelota diferente esperaron a la señal de inicio.

-tres, dos, uno… ¡YA! –gritó Sam, quien era probablemente el más competitivo del equipo, la más competitiva era lógicamente Camille.

Los dos arrancaron rápidamente, la primera dificultad fue cuando por poco se estrella contra una muy poderosa Quaffle por parte de Robin, el otro golpeador del equipo Gryffindor, muy musculoso y demasiado grande como para poder meterse con él a golpes, pero no muy bueno con la varita.

-¿lista para perder pequeña orgullosa?- dijo mientras daba una vuelta en seco y aceleraba al máximo posible tratando de dejarla atrás; pero al dar una curva, esquivando una Bludger, se dio cuenta que ella seguía ahí.

-¿sorprendido, Potter? Mira y aprende- dijo superándolo por muy poco en velocidad, esquivó una Bludger hábilmente y sin remordimiento posó su mano fuertemente en la parte delantera de la escoba de éste y empujándolo hacia el lado contrario lo desvió del camino.

-¡tramposa!- se quejó volviéndose hacia ella, pero solo para llegar a ver como chocaba de manos con Max en el final del recorrido. Camille levantó las manos emocionada, haciendo equilibrio con sus piernas y gritó eufórica: "¡lo hice!"

-porque hiciste trampa- aclaró James acercándosele

-nadie dijo que no estaba permitido desviar al oponente, bien sabes que no hay reglas en el Quidditch.- James espero un momento, lo meditó y luego dijo:

-felicitaciones entonces, debió hacer sido muy difícil… y muy importante para ti haberme ganado- respondió con una sonrisa.

-fuiste el numero uno en mi lista, por ende el más lento

-no lo creo, yo creo que querías sacarte el clavo conmigo- dijo fingiendo no importarle -eres una chica, por eso te dejé ganar- aseguro sin dejo de pena -no podía ir a mi máximo.

-¡no mientas, Potter! ¡Tu no me ganaste porque no pudiste!- gritó encolerizándose y acercándosele también.

-basta los dos o gracias a ustedes cortaremos la tradición del reto ¿me han entendido?- no se miraron de vuelta y solo se alejaron -¡pases de Bludgers!- gritó Max.

Todos se posicionaron uno frente al otro y con los bates correspondientes comenzaron a pasarse las rápidas y escurridizas Bludgers. James golpeó fuertemente una y la destinó hacia donde se encontraba Camille, ella no se lo esperó y la golpeó de lleno en la punta de la escoba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado, se cogió del mango restante de su escoba, haciendo fuerza en lo brazos. James se apresuró a cogerla de la cintura y acomodarla en la parte posterior de la suya, mientras ella le daba de golpes en la espalda.

-¡eres un idiota!

-lo siento, no quise darte tan duro

-¡¿tan duro?!

-ya dije que lo siento

-y yo te digo que espero que lo lamentes aún más- dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba Lily parada observándolos.

-oh, no- susurró

-oh, sí; tu te lo buscaste- dijo saltando de la escoba una vez llegaron al piso y cogiendo la suya que había caído a unos 7 metros de distancia la recogió y regreso a la práctica.

Se acercó hacia Lily, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-no es lo que crees- se apresuró a decir, intentando que ella no lo malinterpretase; la verdad era que Camille y James habían tenido muchos encuentros de tensión justo después de que a ella la eligieran primero que a él y que él se enterara que estaba enamorada platónicamente de Sirius y la molestara cada vez que pudiera con eso- es una tradición en nosotros…

-no tienes porque darme explicaciones- aseguró

-¿ah, no?

-no, ¿Quién soy yo para pedirte explicaciones?- dijo sin importarle, lo dejó helado, más helado que la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de ella.

-¿Qué quien eres?- repitió desconcertado

-no soy nadie para ti- dijo –no soy nada tuyo… yo sólo estaba pasando por aquí, ni siquiera vi el incidente.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?- preguntó muy extrañado

-¡James, regresa a la práctica!

-¡sí, James! Luego tendrás tiempo de sobra para arrepentirte y pedir perdón- dijo Camille, ésta vez le dio en el hígado.

-¡ya voy!- gritó dándose la vuelta hacia ellos –Lily, hablamos…- pero no terminó la oración, ella ya no estaba a su lado, ni tampoco miró atrás.

_---_

"_fase uno completada" _pensó regresando hacia el castillo, solo le había tomado un par de minutos darse cuenta qué era lo que tenía que hacer con una persona como James. _"tomar el control" _

Era tan simple como eso, él iba a llegar cuan lejos ella le dejara, como su madre le dijo una vez, hacía un año atrás: "el hombre propone y la mujer dispone" era el momento apropiado para saber a dónde ése sentimiento la estaba llevando, si era sano o enfermizo, si le convenía o la hundiría, si duraría o se desperdiciaría y por sobre todo si era real o era fantasía.

Al principio James le atraía de una manera irracional y no en el sentido de obsesión y delirio ante un amor idealizado, como era muy común las adolescentes, incluyéndola; no, el sentimiento de atracción que poseía hacia él era ilógico, porque cuanto más peleaban, más quería estar con él y cuando discutían lo único que quería era reconciliarse.

Ahora el sentimiento había cambiado, era mucho más profundo de lo que creyó alguna vez, sentía cosas en el estomago cuando la miraba en frente de todos o cuando sonreía hacia su dirección; no las conocidas mariposas, realmente no sabía si a aquello se le llamaban mariposas, en cierta forma era una sensación de vacío incontenible y un nerviosismo imparable que de paso hacían que su corazón palpitara más fuerte y que se le acelerara incontrolablemente en un pestañar de ojos.

-¡Lily!

-¡Hola, Seth! ¿Cómo estas?

-creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo sonriéndole –no te he visto hace días y no hablamos hace milenios

-¡que exagerado!- repuso dándose por desentendida

-¿hiciste la redacción que nos dejaron en Aritmancia?

-estoy por…- comenzó

-la habías olvidado- le cortó

-no

-sí, lo hiciste

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida abriendo los ojos

-sueles levantar las cejas más cuando mientes- aseguró

-igual, estaba por hacerla- rió

-lo vuelves a hacer- repuso

-¡de acuerdo! Lo olvidé

-no dejes que él te distraiga, Lily

-ay, no ¿tu también?

-¿yo también?

-todos tienen la tonta idea de que gracias a él he dejado los estudios a segundo plano

-la idea-repitió –no es una idea Lily, es un hecho: tú has dejado los estudios de lado, ya no te interesa Pociones más, olvidas las redacciones y trabajos; de lo único que realmente estas pendiente es de "si James te miró o si te sonrió"- dijo en una muy mala imitación de chica –yo creí que eras diferente, pero te estas comportando exactamente igual que todas las demás: de plástico y cartón

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-me atrevo porque soy uno de los pocos que no teme decir lo que piensa- dijo encarándola –y porque creía ser tu amigo

-¡eres mi amigo! y yo no he cambiado ¡en lo absoluto!

-Lily…

-¡no! Ahora tú escúchame a mí- dijo levantando una mano –yo no he cambiado, nadie va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cambiarme, sigo siendo la misma Lily de siempre y así me quedaré- aseguro, sintió un peso en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta –simplemente porque ahora me intereso por un chico y me importa lo que él piense de mí, no me hace de plástico ¿Cuál es el problema de las chicas que les interesa lo que los demás piensen de ellas? ¿Eso las hace inferiores? ¿Las hace tontas? Yo creo que no- dijo enojándose- tal vez hayan quienes no tienen nada en el cerebro y solo les importa las apariencias, pero así como están ellas, estamos las demás, que quieren ser aceptadas por la persona querida y que no por eso van a ser idiotas ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar por qué Bonnie Moseley siempre te sonríe?- preguntó retóricamente –eso fue lo que creí- lo miró unos segundos más y se dio vuelta.

-¿entonces así quedamos?- preguntó alzando la voz -¿peleados?

-yo no soy la que necesito recapacitar

-¡lo eres, Lily! Tal vez me excedí, lo acepto- dijo levantando las manos –pero no soy tan orgulloso como para cegarme al pensar que tengo razón cuando no la tengo, pero esta vez sé que estoy en lo correcto y tú deberías abrir los ojos, darte cuenta que no todo gira alrededor de él, como él lo cree- dijo con un movimiento en la cabeza señalándolo con la mirada –date cuenta cuales son tus prioridades- dijo y sin más se fue, ésta vez era él el dolido.

Lily volteó hacia los jardines y vio como James iba regresando de su práctica, ahora su plan no tenía mucho sentido ¿Cómo iba a salir con un chico que no tenía deseo de auto-superación?, y si la tuviera… ¿Cómo la descubriría? ¿Cómo lograría ver si realmente James valía la pena?

Lo miró, se mordió el labio inferior, se rasco la cabeza y se dio vuelta, corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque con las justas la miró, se metió a su habitación compartida, entró en su cama y cerró las cortinas; tenía mucho en que pensar y muchas cosas que hacer, demasiadas.


	19. ¿miedo?

Hola a todos! espero que les guste este capitulo... es importante para entender la trama, en siguiente tambien asi que espero Reviews y como siempre comentarios sean buenos o malos, ¡los adoro! cuidense, besos

Cris

-¿has visto a Lily?- le preguntó James a Mary horas mas tarde.

-no- respondió ella sin animarse a entablar una verdadera conversación con él, subió las escaleras hacia los cuartos de las chicas y cerró la puerta con fuerza –te está buscando ¿lo sabes, no?

-no me importa

-no mientas, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-nada

-Lily…- intervino Rachel –lo que dije, no fue por ti, hablaba en general- dijo con una expresión de arrepentimiento –mira, James es un jugador innato, y no solo hablo de Quidditch, pero tú eres la única chica que deja saber por la que está interesado.

-es más…- colaboro Mary –tú no sabes lo que pueda pasar

-no es por lo que ustedes me dijeron que estoy así

-¿a no?

-no, Seth habló conmigo- respondió cuando habría sus cortinas –en realidad me gritó mas que hablar- aclaró –el punto es que me dijo que yo estaba cambiando mi forma de ser por él y no solo fue Seth, tú también me lo dijiste- informó echándose en su cama nuevamente y tapando su cara con la almohada.

-no dije que cambiabas tu forma de ser, Lily, sino que estaba demasiado olvidadiza y que no eras así, no me refería a personalidad

-pero también estoy cambiado en eso

-¡no es verdad!- se apresuró a decir Rachel –mira, ¿recuerdas la ves en la que te montaste en el Aethonan?

-¡si!, ese caballo feo

-caballo alado- corrigió la pelirroja –si, lo recuerdo

-fue por una buena causa, aunque aquello te causó detenciones

-casi caigo del caballo cuando intentó hacer una pirueta conmigo encima- dijo riendo

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?, siempre has sido intrépida, no quiero que pienses que sólo porque Bloom te dijo que estabas cambiado, eso lo hace cierto

-pero- dijo pensando Rachel -¿Qué tiene que ver Bloom en todo esto?- preguntó –sé que es tu amigo y todo, pero él no tiene derecho a decirte nada de eso

-sí lo tiene

-pareciera que estuviera enamorado de ti- dijo Mary

-¿Seth? ¿de mí? ¿estas demente?- preguntó incrédula

-si te fijas bien y te pones a pensar, hasta parece que estuviera celoso

-es porque somos amigos

-todos tus amigos terminan enamorándose de ti

-¡basta!- se apresuró a callarlas –Seth ha estado enamorado de alguien más y por fin se va a dar cuenta- aseguró pensando en Bonnie

-¿¡en serio!?- preguntó Rachel con la boca abierta –wow, ella tiene mucha suerte, él es muy lindo- Lily sonrió ante el comentario, se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana, ya era de noche.

Le era imposible pensar en las muchas cosas que tenía que hacer, se acercó a su escritorio y sacó todo el material y los libros que tenía pendiente, una larga noche de estudio la esperaba.

---

-¿Qué sucede, Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius la mañana siguiente –has estado así desde ayer

-me dijo que no éramos nada

-¿estamos hablando de Evans?- preguntó con expresión de aburrimiento

-¡claro que somos algo!- comentó más para él que para alguien mas.

-¿Qué son?- intervino Remus -¿amigos?

-no

-¿novios?- preguntó Peter

-no, créeme que no- apostó Sirius

-¿entonces?

-estamos en la transición ¿verdad?- preguntó hacia su mejor amigo

-supongo- respondió levantando los hombros, sin tener opción probablemente de responder verdaderamente. James se tiró en la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-oh, no- dijo Remus

-¡se tapó la cara con la almohada!- gritó Sirius -¡¡no lo hagas, Cornamenta!!- dijo corriendo y saltando hacia él –nosotros te queremos- Remus rió a carcajada limpia mientras veía como James y Sirius caían a un costado de esta con las colchas sobre ellos.

-¿de que rayos estas hablando?

-la almohada, mi querido camarada, quiere decir que estas a punto de entrar en depresión

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿nunca lo notaste?- preguntó Remus levantando su ceja y marcando la cicatriz sobre ella.

-no

-cuando estas muy triste o algo muy malo esta pasando o está por pasar tapas tu cara con la almohada- corroboró Peter

-¡aja!- gritó James hacia Sirius -¡por eso fue que supiste que perdí contra el Slytherin antes de que te lo contara el año pasado!

-sí, bueno, era de esperase

-¿de esperarse?

-¡era de último año y tu estabas en quinto!

-da igual- respondió mientras se levanta y se tiraba boca bajo

-oh no- repitió Sirius

-¿ahora que?

-¡te tiraste boca bajo!

-¿y que?- preguntó cogiendo muy desapercibidamente una almohada

-no lo sé, supongo que también es malo

Remus lo vio y sin pensarlo cogió su propia almohada al momento que gritaba -¡Guerra de almohadas!

---

Se despertó por el canto de un pájaro fuera de su ventana, estaba aún sentada en el escritorio con un pergamino pegado a su cara, al parecer le había servido de almohada, trató de recordar a qué hora se había dormido, pero no lo descubrió, tal vez lo demasiado tarde para que no se haya dado cuenta cuando lo hizo o de repente, ahora había cambiado tanto que ni siquiera tenía el remordimiento de la responsabilidad.

Se sobó la cara y rascó sus ojos, entrelazó sus dedos con su cabello y apoyó sus codos en la mesa dejando su cabeza suspendida en sus manos. _"todo se va en picada" _pensó "_cuesta abajo", _se levantó del escritorio, solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba sola en la habitación. Miró hacia su reloj de mano _"rayos" _lo había botado justo después de su pelea con Snape. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas apresuradamente y se dispuso a ir a su primera clase.

Se disculpó con cada uno de los profesores con los cuales tenía clase; hizo todas sus asignaciones, trabajos y redacciones pendientes, además de practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras y encantamientos, en éste último tuvo problemas en un hechizo: _Confringo, _pero aparte de aquello el día se parecía mucho a los de "la anterior Lily".

-te estuve buscando por todo el castillo- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de ella –he estado pensando todo el día en lo que me dijiste.

-¿en serio?

-sí y creo que tienes razón

-¿en qué?

-estoy enamorado

-ya lo sabía- dijo con simpleza y con una gran sonrisa.

-y gracias a ti me di cuenta- dijo abrazándola –en serio te lo agradezco

-Seth, no tienes por qué- repuso caminando a su lado hacia el gran comedor –lo supe al momento de ver tu cara cuando estabas alrededor de tus amigos y yo te llamé.

-¿estaba Bonnie ahí?

-pues claro, fue a ella a quien miraste, solo que no supe su nombre hasta hace poco en una clase de herbología que me tocaba con ella y escuché su apellido.

-interesante- dijo sin mirarla, acababan de entrar al gran comedor y observaba detenidamente hacia su mesa.

-ve con ella- dijo una vez la ubicó.

-no vemos luego- aseguró antes de irse. Sonrió hacia él y se encaminó a su mesa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, comió lo suficiente para que dos personas se hastíen de la comida, hasta que vio que la noche se adueñaba de su lugar; sin molestarse en ver quien estaba a su lado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala común donde comenzaría su redacción de las Babosas chupa sangre.

-Hola- la saludaron una vez estaba sentada en su butaca favorita, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chico que menos tenía ganas de enfrentar ahora, pero con el que más ganas tenía de hablar.

-hola

-no tuvimos oportunidad de terminar nuestra conversación ayer por la mañana

-no

-lo cual es irónico, porque siento que me has estado evitando, sin contar que fuiste tú la que terminó la conversación ayer

-¿te molesta si hablamos luego? Tengo que estudiar- le cortó volviendo hacia sus pergaminos.

-sí, me molesta- respondió secamente –no lo sé ¿Qué te parece el domingo?- preguntó retóricamente –o no, ¿Qué tal si hablamos en la vacaciones?- se dio vuelta y se fue hecho un torbellino a su habitación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el portazo que nunca se escuchó, los abrió solo para percatarse de la mirada de desaprobación de Rachel. Le volteó la cara y volvió nuevamente a sus estudios.

---

-¿Que hizo qué?- preguntó Sirius con la boca abierta

-en pocas palabras- dijo James sentándose tranquilamente sobre su alfombra –no le intereso.

-de acuerdo, James- intervino Remus levantándose –yo no conozco de relaciones en lo más mínimo, tú sabes mucho más de eso que yo, pero conozco a Lily y creo que se está comportando de ésta manera… porque tiene miedo.

-¿miedo de qué exactamente? ¿de mí?

-no lo sé, no lo creo- respondió pensativamente –sólo sé que tiene miedo, tal vez a cambiar, tal vez al sentimiento que te tiene, tal vez al futuro, o todos juntos

-¿por qué lo crees?

-cuando tienes miedo de algo nuevo, te aferras a lo que ya conoces- repuso sabiamente –y parece ser su estilo, no planeo darte las respuestas de todos, no intento hacérmela del gran amigo de Lily, ni del buen conocedor, solo te digo lo que pienso

-suenas a chica- comentó Sirius, todos rieron ante el comentario.

-felizmente que nuestro licántropo es tan maduro.

No coincidió el sueño como siempre solía hacerlo, al día siguiente tendría partido y no estaba concentrado en él, solo pensaba en lo que Remus le había dicho: tenía razón, parecía ser el estilo de Lily, cuando entró al colegio se aferró a Snape porque era al único que conocía, pero también estaba abierta a nuevos retos y posibilidades que se le presentaban, como cuando defendió a Law y se subió al caballo alado.

Se despertó gracias al sol naciente que atravesaba el afeitar de su ventana y un rayo le daba directamente en el ojo, se sentía cansado y enfermo, era la primera vez que James Potter no quería jugar su deporte favorito y no le importaba si ganaban o perdían contra Slytherin, y aquello definitivamente no estaba bien.

---

-¡te extralimitaste!- la despertó la voz de Rachel al momento que sentía la brisa de viento en sus piernas, al parecer también le había arrebatado sus sabanas.

-estaba durmiendo- dijo mientras bostezaba

-no me importa, ¿no te diste cuenta que quería hablar en serio contigo?

-no me digas ¿James?

-¡por supuesto que estamos hablando de James!

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cupido?- preguntó dándose la vuelta en su cama

-¿Quién es Cupido?- preguntó también desconcertada

-no importa

-¡el punto es que él te quiere a ti! ¡y tu vas y te la das de gran estudiante!

-¡estaba haciendo una redacción!- respondió sentándose y cruzando los brazos

-de las cuales te habías olvidado hace ya más de un mes

-¡por eso!- repuso –no voy a dejar de estudiar por él

-¿Quién te dice que tienes que dejar de estudiar?- preguntó impacientándose –mira, ¡eres Lily Evans! Tu te organizas en todo, distribuyes tu tiempo y eres ordenada ¿por qué no lo puedes aplicar aquí tambiem?- Lily abrazó sus piernas cruzadas y miró hacia el piso -¿Qué sucede?

-no lo sé, es todo

-¿todo?

-es que… siempre pensé que encontraría a mi hombre perfecto y que apenas lo divisara sabría que era él.

-Lil, los hombres perfectos no existen- dijo sentándose a su lado –¿y quien te dijo que él no lo puede ser? Tal vez no el hombre perfecto, pero si el correcto y el mejor ¿Por qué no te arriesgas y le das una oportunidad?

Lily afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo, se sintió estúpida al haber tenido tanto miedo y por haber sufrido ése ataque de histeria, pero era una chica ¿Qué se podía esperar?

-¿Dónde está James?

-en el vestuario, su partido esta por comenzar- su expresión cambió al instante en que lo preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-no digo que sea tu culpa, pero hoy James no quiere jugar

-¿Cómo? ¿no quiere, aún cuando es contra los Slytherin?- Rachel afirmó con la cabeza.

-lo están obligando- repuso rodando los ojos –pero no se esforzará

-sí lo hará si yo voy- dijo levantándose -¿verdad?


	20. El partido

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!** para todos! espero que les guste este capitulo! los adorooo.. espero reviews! saludos! y espero que la pasen INCREIBLE en este día tan especial, acuerdense la **NAVIDAD ES JESUS**, besos Cris

Se alistó lo más rápido posible, no se había peinado ni aseado como debía, pero era lo de menos, no podía hacerle algo así a James, sabía cuan importante era para él aquel partido y sobre todo el ganarle a Slytherin.

-¿Cómo vamos, cuál es el mejor camino?

-¡¿no sabes cual…- pero no terminó la pregunta sólo atinó a guiarla.

Corrían escaleras abajo, siete pisos eran devastadores, sin contar que para llegar al campo de Quidditch tenía que pasar el puente de madera el cual unía el otro lado del bosque prohibido.

-en serio te lo agradezco mucho, ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo?- preguntó casi sin aliento, aún corriendo.

-no lo sé

Lily se detuvo, esa no era una verdadera respuesta y no iba a esperar a olvidarla. Al momento que Rachel se dio cuenta que se había detenido tuvo que avanzar hacia ella, Lily esperó a que le contestara.

-te va a sonar cursi- se quejó

-no me importa

-creo en el amor verdadero y que las personas están destinadas a conocerse, creo que existe una persona para cada uno de nosotros- al ver que Lily no se reía continuó –tienes mucha suerte de haber encontrado el amor a tan temprana edad.

-¿Cómo sabes que James y yo estamos destinados?

-James ha pasado de lo ególatra a lo humilde sólo por ti- informó -¿te imaginas todo lo que será si se lo propone?

Lily la miró con una sonrisa que no estaba segura si era de felicidad o de querer llorar, tenía la frente a medio arrugar y sus ojos denotaban tristeza, pero estaba muy feliz; la palabra correcta se concretó al momento que la abrazaba, estaba "conmovida".

-gracias

-no tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos

-no lo olvidaré, te voy avisando- Rachel rió al momento que comenzaba a correr junto con Lily hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Escucharon las barras desde muy lejos, pero mientras más se acercaban más fuertes se hacían, todos los alumnos estaban ahí, parecía que hubiera mucha expectativa con respecto a éste juego y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

-vamos Lily, es por aquí, tenemos que llegar a la primera fila como dé lugar.

-no es como si fuera todo un rato ¿verdad?- su compañera solo rió, subieron las interminables escaleras de madera y una vez llegaron a las tribunas se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al pensar de esa manera, había ido a tres partido como tope, pero nunca había visto a tanta gente junta tan emocionada, excepto tal vez en la sala común luego de una victoria, pero esto era diferente, era considerablemente mas chico y al parecer todos estaban emocionados al extremo.

-es porque jugamos contra slytherin, camina- susurró a su oído y comenzó a empujarla para que se apretujara contra la gente y la dejaran avanzar. Con empujones y pisadas llegaron a la primera fila.

-si perdemos será tu culpa- le amenazó Sirius, quien había salido de su butaca para encontrarla.

-hey ¿Por qué tu tienes asiento?

-la gente mi idolatra ¿lo olvidaste?

-genial- repuso con sarcasmo, volteando a ver por fin el dichoso juego. Al momento que Rachel le cogía la manga y le mostraba los jugadores.

-el grande de ahí es Max, el capitán, cursa el último año

-sí, si lo he visto antes, parece ser buena gente

-él- dijo señalando al rubio que volaba ágilmente –es Sam

-ella es Camille- señaló a la chica que acababa de meter un gol, con suerte consiguió escucharla, porque todos gritaron excitados ante la marcación.

-¡Excelente participación por parte de Camille McAvoy!- dijo una voz conocida – ¡70 a 40 para Gryffindor! – era Derek el que hablaba, lo vio en la tribuna contigua junto con los profesores.

-¡es genial!- dijo alegre

-sí, lo sé- apoyó mirándolo con una sonrisa tonta

-¿lo dices por Derek?- preguntó asombrada ante la mirada embobada de su compañera.

-¿hablabas del partido?- preguntó también –es todo menos genial

-estamos 30 puntos por encima de Slytherin

-vamos a perder si James no reacciona

-hagámoslo reaccionar, entonces- lo comenzó a buscar, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Sirius!- gritó volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde esta James?- preguntó

-¿Qué?

-¿¡donde esta James!?- gritó mucho más fuerte de lo esperado, mal momento para hacerlo, todos se habían quedado callados porque Sam había hecho una gran jugada y estaba por meter un increíble gol, ahora todos la miraban a ella, se puso del color de su cabello y se dio vuelta nuevamente; Sirius bajó a su lado.

-está por allá- dijo señalando al único jugador que sobrevolaba e iba de aquí para allá mirando determinadamente hacia la nada.

-¿tan deprimido está por mí? – preguntó conmovida

-no sueñes – la contradijo -esta buscando la Snitch

-oh

-fue gracias a mí- comentó –estaba por reportarse enfermo y no jugar, pero le dije que no valías la pena- dijo riendo

-¿en serio crees eso de mí? –preguntó sin poder terminar de creerlo

-no, era una broma –aclaró extrañado ante su reacción –James no me deja decir que no vales la pena- aseguró –el punto es que le dije que jugara y que luego hablara contigo.

---

Sobrevolaba sin rumbo fijo sobre el campo, había perdido la pista de la Snitch hacía ya un buen rato, por suerte el sol estaba brillando en el horizonte y el clima era favorable, de esa manera cuando la pequeña pelotita dorada apareciera él la vería brillar.

-la Quaffle fue robada muy astutamente por Jackson Price, el cazador del equipo Slytherin- comentó Derek -¡uy!, acaba de caerle una Bludger a Helena Fields en la cabeza, pero ella se encuentra bien- aseguró- oh miren, Price anotó un gol ¡valla que fue rápido!

James se le acercó a la tribuna y se dedicó a observar como Derek comentaba el partido, pero algo le llamó la atención, en la tribuna contigua un destello pelirrojo lo distrajo, "_estoy alucinando_" pensó, Lily no era amante del Quidditch y eso lo sabía, no había razón por la cual ella estuviera ahí.

-¡James!- la escuchó gritar, mientras señalaba hacia un punto.

-¡parece que GreenWood ha visto algo!- se apresuró a decir Derek, al parecer más se lo estaba avisando a él; Lily seguía apuntando desesperadamente hacia la pequeña dorada, GreenWood estaba considerablemente más lejos que él. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la pelirroja le sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-¿desconfías?- preguntó –déjame mostrarte como se hacen las cosas aquí –y se disparó hacia la escurridiza pelota, la otra buscadora había avanzado mucho más de lo imaginado; tenía talento, era rápida en las vueltas, ligera en piruetas y ágil con su escoba; pero él era mejor y debía demostrarlo, felizmente no era una competencia justa, la Snitch se movía a su antojo y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se trataba acerca de tácticas, práctica y habilidad; también contaba la suerte; se dedicó a pensar en positivo y a seguir a Vanesa lo más cerca posible, debía hacer algo, ella no le podía ganar.

-si coges esa snitch no saldremos juntos- dijo hacía ella tratando de desconcentrarla.

-no estas en mi lista y no lograras desconcentrarme- repuso

-ya lo hice- aseguró al momento de adelantarla sin compasión y estirando la mano al máximo.

-¿intentando impresionarla?- preguntó desesperadamente –lastima que no se fija en ti.

-cállate- pero ella lo había conseguido, James había perdido la vista en la Snitch y la había dejado escapar, había podido ver el rostro de Vanessa cuando le ganaba y sentir, una vez más, la victoria recaer en sus hombros.

-rayos- dijo enojado.

-falsa alarma, chicos, el partido tiene para rato- comentó Derek

Mientras las barras se hacían mas intensas el partido continuaba, Gryffindor ahora estaba por debajo de Slytherin por diez puntos, Jackson había anotado dos goles más y Helena había herido a Sam respondiéndole la Bludger, aunque él no se la había tirado a propósito.

No debía distraerse por Lily, lo ponía demasiado feliz el que ella haya ido al partido, que le hacía pensar que realmente sí lo quería, pero aquello no evitaba que si perdían fuera su culpa, se volvió hacia su tribuna y le sonrió al verla, ella le respondió la sonrisa abiertamente; se concentró y comenzó a buscar la Snitch nuevamente, miró hacia Vanessa, quien lo estaba mirando de vuelta para comprobar que él no había visto nada. Rodeo el campo buscándola con la mirada desesperadamente.

-y es un empate, Gryffindor acaba de conseguir empatar a Slytherin gracias a la talentosa, y única chica del equipo, Camille McAvoy- James la miró mientras sonreía al público y éste le aplaudía. Bufó y continuó con su búsqueda, "¡_por fin!_" pensó cuando finalmente la divisó cerca al suelo a no mucha distancia de donde se encontraba.

Bajó apresuradamente y la siguió, no mucho después Vanessa lo comenzó a perseguir, pero él llevaba la delantera y ésta vez no lo distraería; si ganaba lo iba a tomar como una muestra de que él debía estar con Lily, la siguió mientras la alocada pelota se desviaba cuanto podía, estiró la mano cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero ésta cambió de rumbo tan drásticamente que casi lo lleva a estrellarse contra la base de las tribunas de Ravenclaw, giró con ella y se puso a la altura de Vanessa los dos estaban en competencia, mientras todos gritaban fuertemente en competencia también, la empujó hacia un lado tratando de no ser rudo, pero ella no se movió demasiado, Vanessa tomó impulso para golpearlo también, pero él aceleró y ella se estrelló contra la parte trasera de su escoba, perdió el equilibrio y se tuvo que detener antes de caer peligrosamente unos cuatro metros. James al ver que no se había hecho daño, por muy raro que suene el que le interese una slytherin, se apresuró a coger la Snitch, mientras Derek decía:

-¡James Potter ha cogido la Snitch! ¡Gryffindor GANA!- James levantó la pequeña dorada al aire mientras todos gritaban en su honor.

-¡bien hecho, James!- gritó Sam desde algún punto acercándose hacia él. Todos lo abrazaron y felicitaron, sintió que era llevado a la fuerza hacia los vestidores, donde se encontró con Sirius, Remus y Peter.

-creí que te tenía, Cornamenta- comentó Sirius –por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías.

-eso duele- dijo con sarcasmo

-lo sé, pero aquí estamos, así que a celebrar- dijo llevándolo a la parte trasera del lugar.

-¿y lo celebraremos en la parte de atrás?- preguntó extrañado

-¡Felicitaciones!- gritó efusiva Lily –nunca había visto a nadie jugar así, ¡ha sido increíble!- contó abrazándolo, y él nunca la había visto comportarse así, la abrazó de vuelta y se quedaron así por un momento.

-lo siento- dijo por fin Lily –me comporté como una…

-tonta- terminó James, Lily lo miró quedamente para ver si había rastro de molestia o sarcasmo en su voz, pero él le estaba sonriendo –yo también me porté mal contigo, pero lo dije porque soy orgulloso y nunca nadie se ha portado así conmigo.

-lo sé, es por eso que te atraigo tanto- repuso soltándolo.

-tienes un efecto extraño en mí- soltó –es como si…- se quedó pensando

-¡James!- intervino Max -¡ven acá! Todos quieren felicitarte- James negó con la cabeza.

-ve, yo voy a estar aquí- le aseguró, James le sonrió le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

---

Sintió que las mariposas estaban más alborotadas que nunca, creyó ser la persona más afortunada del mundo, sonrió y salió de la parte de atrás, necesitaba aire con urgencia, ése había sido sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida, justo después de haberse enterado que era una bruja y del primer día de claseen Hogwarts.


	21. ¿Quién tiene el control?

Hola a todoos!! bueeno este es el último capitulo del 2008 espero que les gusteee.... cuidense mucho! GRACIAS por leer mi fic como siempre!! los adoro

que tengan el mejor años 2009!!, Cris

¿Quién tiene el control?

Se apoyó en el frío cemento de la pared, todos seguían dentro de los vestidores celebrando la victoria como si ya hubieran ganado la copa de Quidditch y todavía faltaban tres partidos más.

Necesitaba aire con urgencia, estaba acalorada y se sentía colorada, su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente, ¿Acaso James le acababa de dar un beso en la frente? Sentía que ahora las cosas si estaban yendo en buen camino.

-te estaba buscando, pensé que te habías escapado- comentó un cuarto de hora más tarde.

-para nada, no estoy yendo a ningún lado

-igual me debías una conversación- dijo James apoyándose al lado de ella en la pared –una muy larga

-creo que tendrá que esperar, eres el Héroe ¿lo olvidaste? Te están esperando- argumentó señalando al montón de Gryffindor que iban de regreso a la sala común.

-ellos podrían hacer fiestas todos los fines de semana si estuviera en sus manos.

-y tu estarías ahí

-probablemente- aseguró –pero no si tu no estuvieras, así como no me importa perderme ésta si tu no vas a estar.

-¿en serio?- preguntó sin mirarlo ahora, el sol estaba lejos de ponerse en el horizonte, pero sentía que aquella conversación debería ser justo en el ocaso, el momento más romántico del día.

-sí, bueno, he estado en muchas, no creo que haya nada bueno en ésta- Lily lo miró al momento que sentía como se retractaba e intentaba no ser obvio al mostrar su interés.

-estas retrocediendo

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó bajando la mirada hacia ella; no sabía si decirlo o no, ¿Qué pasaba si la rechazaba? ¿Y desde cuando era tan insegura?, en realidad esa pregunta estaba mal formulada, ¿Por qué era tan insegura con él? Esa estaba mucho mejor y la respuesta fue obvia, porque él le importaba y cuando más abres tu corazón, más tienes miedo de que sea apuñalado, como ya le había ocurrido… con su mejor amigo -¿Lily?- preguntó al ver que ella no le respondía.

-te estabas desviando del tema

-¿de cual exactamente?- preguntó dándose por desentendido con una sonrisa que decía mucho de lo que no había hablado, lo estaba haciendo, él no lo quería decir y ella tampoco lo haría.

-no lo sé, tu comenzaste- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-no, tu comenzaste

-entonces no hay tema ¿verdad?- se aventuro a arriesgarse, James no respondió a eso, solo giró la cara.

-entonces… ¿te gustó como jugué, eh?

-oh, no… solo estaba emocionada porque Gryffindor ganó

-¿y desde cuando te importa?

-desde hoy

-¡JA!- dijo señalándola con una gran sonrisa -¡lo sabía! ¡te gustó como jugué!

-dije que me gustó el juego, no tu

-acéptalo, fuiste por mí

-puede ser- dijo sin negarlo, pero definitivamente sin aceptarlo ¿hasta que momento resistiría que ella no lo acepte? ¿Estaba dispuesto él a rendirse?

El viento comenzó a correr y hacía que su cabello se moviera en hondas suavemente, el sol se puso en tal punto que la cegaba y estaba comenzando a hacer calor, James también lo notó.

-¿quieres regresar?

-nunca compartí la emoción con todos los demás de haber ganado un partido, pero ahora tengo ganas hasta de celebrarlo

-agradécemelo luego

-¿Por qué?

-porque gracias a mí, tú has experimentado una nueva obsesión

-sí, gracias a ti- dijo enfatizando la última palabra- ya en serio, si fue por ti por quien vine, estaba preocupada

-¿Por qué?

-Rachel me dijo que no querías jugar y que a lo mejor perdían, sabía que era importante para ti así que vine.

-Rachel ¿Law?- preguntó levantando una ceja, ella asintió -¿alguna vez has escuchado la palabra "estrategia"?

-¿lo habías inventado todo?

-quería que se confíen

-¿ni siquiera te afectó?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañado

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- repitió indignada, James se rió ante su reacción y Lily se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-oh, vamos, era un broma

-no tienes idea de que estoy hablando- repuso molesta sin voltearse ni parar de caminar.

-sí que la tengo- aseguró -¡Lily!

-tienes tres segundos para decirlo- James rió nuevamente, Lily comenzó a contar mentalmente: uno, dos; se demoró excesivamente hasta que él se detuviera de reír, pero no dijo nada: tres.

-no te vallas- la siguió apresuradamente –sé de que estas hablando, pero ahora, por tu reacción, sé lo que te molesta.

-el que no sepas me molesta

-no, te molesta el que no te lo diga- tenía tanta razón, le enojaba que él solo se riera ¿acaso le había mostrado por medio de su berrinche sus sentimientos?

-¿es que acaso conoces tanto a las mujeres?

-¿de que hablas?

-pareces experimentado- dijo sin mirarlo.

-no me he dedicado a conocer a ninguna chica, nadie ha sido lo suficientemente buena para mí- Lily lo miró por un momento y siguió con su camino.

"_rayos" _pensó -¡Lily! No me refería a ti- la siguió nuevamente, la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, aquel movimiento lo hizo con mucha fuerza y hizo que chocara contra él –sabes a que me refiero

-explícate

-no me había dedicado a conocer a nadie hasta que te conocí a ti

-me conoces desde que tenemos once

-pero no había conocido a la verdadera Lily, al igual que tu no habías conocido al verdadero James, eres la primera chica en la que realmente me he interesado, listo, lo dije ¿contenta?

-lo suficiente

-¿ya no estas molesta?

-nunca lo estuve- mintió

-¿Cómo?

-al igual que tú, yo también puedo actuar, ahora por medio de tus acciones sé lo que sientes

-¡tramposa!- se quejó, aunque no parecía molesto –era como si ahora te gustaba jugar el papel de drama con todo eso de "no sabes a lo que me refiero"- la imitó sonriendo, "_ouch" _eso le dolió, pero no lo suficiente.

-al menos yo no me acobardé al momento de decir mis sentimientos

-¿Cuáles?

-sabes a que me refiero

-¿Por qué no lo puedes decir y ya?

-¿Por qué tú no lo dices y ya?

Eran un par de orgullosos, no podían demostrarse lo que sentían porque tenían miedo de que el otro lo rechazara, no querían admitirlo porque al decirlo estarían perdiendo, pero sabían que los dos lo sentían con la misma intensidad ¿Cómo harían para que ninguno de los dos pierda?

-esta haciendo calor- comentó, no como queja sino tratando de romper el incomodo hielo que se había formado entre ellos un rato después de mucho silencio.

-tal vez debamos entrar, ya podrás comer

-¿Cómo sabes que no he comido?

-te suena la barriga- repuso simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-sí, lo sé, solo que no sabia que tu lo estaba escuchando también- rió

-vamos- pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros "_calma Lily, solo es un abrazo amistoso" _

-sí, vamos- se encaminaron hacia el castillo, se dedicó a disfrutar el hecho de que caminaba a su lado como si fueran novios, divisó a Seth, no se había percatado que James la estaba abrazando, ni siquiera se había percatado que ellos se dirigían hacia su dirección, él estaba metido en sus ensimismamientos; Lily lo miró por un momento sin poder evitarlo se deshizo del abrazo de James para acercársele, al momento que le decía "lo siento".

-Seth- dijo en tono preocupado, al momento que se le acercaba, estaba sentado en las escaleras principales del castillo, no se había dignado ni a entrar luego del partido.

-no sabía que te gustaba el Quidditch- comentó, intentaba sonar despreocupado y amistoso, pero tenía el semblante de una persona adolorida.

-ni yo- aseguró, aún mirándolo, examinándolo.

-ya

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Bonnie?

-no van…

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó extrañada –pensé que te gustaba

-me gusta- ante la mirada de confusión de su rostro el rió amargamente -¿hace cuanto que no lees el Profeta?

Hizo memoria, guiñando el ojo y levantando la mirada con el otro: así como no había hablado con sus compañeras de habitación, así como había estado distraída, también había dejado de lado las noticias de la realidad para ir a parar a su mundo de fantasía, su burbuja.

-¿un mes?- preguntó aproximando

-como sabes, Lily, soy sangre pura, mi familia entera lo es- dijo con desanimo –pero más como los Potter y menos como los Black- ella asintió con la cabeza ¿a que quería llegar con todo aquello? –Hace dos días secuestraron a mi hermano mayor- Lily se quedó de piedra –no sabemos si fue quien-tu-sabes o sus allegados, pero sé que mi hermano les dirá que no si ellos le proponen que se les una…- su voz se le cortó, los dos sabían lo que eso significaba.

-Seth, yo…

-no, no digas que lo sientes- intervino –no lo hagas, sería darlo por hecho- Lily lo miró con tanta pena en los ojos que no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Seth le devolvió la mirada, se levantó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-lo ultimo que quiero es malograrte éste día- dijo sin ánimos –sé que todo saldrá bien

-Seth, te he estado buscando por todos lados ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- preguntó Bonnie cogiéndolo por la cintura, en ese momento con suerte se podía mantener de pie, Lily sentía hasta que se estaba tambaleando, pero era más una idea suya; estaba destrozado, el único alivio que tenía ahora era que Bonnie realmente se preocupaba por él y sabía que con ella él llegaría a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-no te preocupes, Lily, yo me encargo- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa –también me preocupo por él- era muy amistosa y se veía de lejos que le interesaba mucho Seth.

-gracias

-no tienes porqué agradecerme, no vemos- dijo y dándose vuelta con Seth al lado- vamos, tienes que reponerte, como tu me dijiste en la mañana, no es un hecho…- su voz se perdió al momento que voltearon en la esquina.

Se encaminó hacia la sala común, James la estaba esperando, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no ahora, se sentía pésimo, peor que con un malestar verdadero, se sentía mala amiga. James lo notó, volvió a pasar su brazo por sus hombros y no dijeron palabra alguna mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, él la entendía.


	22. Sin Egoismo

los siento por la demoraa!! bloqueo temporal... sin contar que mi hermano a sufrido una obsecion con un serie y ahora no deja la computadoraa! bueeno los dejo con este lindo capituloo... comentenn!! gracias por leer mi fic!! son los mejores!! saludos, cuidense Cris

Sin egoísmo

El peso del abrazo era mínimo, la respiración que sentía al lado era acompasada al igual que la suya, James aún llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch y la fiesta seguramente aún continuaba, pero a ella no le importaba ¿Cómo importarle? Si a uno de sus buenos amigos le había pasado algo tan horrible, se imaginaba a ella misma con el mismo problema, pero era imposible, uno: porque no era sangre pura, dos: porque al no serlo no era aceptada en ése vinculo "privilegiado" de mortífagos y tres: porque preferiría morir antes que ver a su hermana convertida en algo tan terrorífico.

-¿Lily?- preguntó por fin luego de casi una hora fuera de la sala común. Estaban sentados en el suelo en un rincón donde no podían ser vistos y dónde era mucho más pacifico que el bullicio que debía ser en ése momento la torre de Gryffindor.

Lily levantó la mirada.

-no puedes estar así todo el día- dijo mirándola decididamente –es algo que va a ocurrir o va a ocurrir, no solo con la familia de Seth, sino también con la mía, conmigo, soy el único Potter que puede formar parte de ellos y me lo van a "pedir" tarde o temprano.

-¡no!- dijo en un resoplido ahogado, cambiando de posición para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-sí, lo harán- contradijo.

-no lo vamos a permitir, ellos saben que tu no aceptarás

-no, no lo saben…

-tienen espías dentro de Hogwarts, están Malfoy, Avery… está Snape- farfulló intentando negarlo.

-eso no implica que vallan a dejarme pasar.

-no lo voy a permitir- aseguró arrodillándose frente a él; James la miró quedamente, el pánico en sus ojos era notable, le sonrió calidamente y negó con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla lenta y suavemente, enredó sus dedos en su cabello y muy despacio la fue acercando hacia él, al no sentir una respuesta negativa por parte de ella u oposición, continuó.

La besó tiernamente en un intento de apaciguar el gran monstruo que se había formado en su pecho y estomago al verla desesperarse solo por el hecho que en algún futuro, y no sabiendo que tan cercano o lejano, él podría estar en peligro, la acercó aún más intentando protegerla del peligro que no estaba ocurriendo en ése momento exacto y el beso comenzó a ser cada vez mas intenso, se detuvo antes que ella lo hiciera, lo último que quería en ése momento era asustarla, ella tenía la idea que él era muy experimentado con las chicas, cosa que no era cierto del todo, como le había dicho, nunca había intentado conocer a nadie, absolutamente a nadie a excepción de ella.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a aceptar?- preguntó por fin cuando se hubo separado de ella.

Lily se quedó sin habla, estaba colorada y en la comisura de su labio se podía ver su decidido intento de no sonreír, pero se rindió, lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes, acarició su mejilla también y posando la mano en su pecho se volvió a recostar.

-no te van a hacer una invitación, James, te van a capturar y te harán elegir entre ellos o la muerte- aseguró con la voz entrecortada por el miedo.

-te estas olvidando de algo sumamente importante.

-¿de que?

-soy James Potter- aclaró –no sigo las reglas, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, ellos no pueden obligarme a nada.

-¡de eso es de lo que tengo miedo!- intervino nuevamente –de que tu te niegues y ellos… y ellos…

-y ellos pierdan al saber que escapé- finalizó, no era lo que Lily tenía en mente.

-James, escúchame- lo detuvo ante su conocido dejo de autosuficiencia -no va a ser como en el colegio en él que saldrás victorioso por haberlos dejado en ridículo, te darán caza.

-no si yo les doy caza primero.

-James…

-Lily

Los dos se miraron por un momento más, Lily lo abrazó aferrándose a él, acababa de darse cuenta que la persona que más quería en ése momento, a la que más amaba, estaba en peligro, en un peligro tan mortal que le era difícil aceptarlo.

-Lily, mírame- dijo por fin –sé de un lugar…- comenzó, ganándose su atención -no es exactamente un lugar, es más como una congregación- calculó su terreno –ellos combaten contra los mortífagos.

-¿fueron por ellos que desaparecieron dos?- preguntó haciendo memoria de una noticia que había ojeado la semana anterior.

-sí

-¿Por qué no he escuchado hablar de él?

-porque es sumamente secreto, nadie aún lo conoce, recién se ha creado, es la manera en la que los magos buenos vamos a actuar en forma de defensa.

-¿son como mortífagos buenos?

-se llama la Orden del Fénix- susurró en su oído.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada ante el nombre.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero sé que es porque su fundador tiene un ave fénix de mascota.

-¿no lo conoces?

-no soy parte de él, soy menor de edad, mi madre me dijo que cuando termine séptimo dejará que nos unamos.

-¿Cuándo dices "nos" te refieres a…

-Sirius, sí, mi madre es como si fuera la suya.

-¿no conoces a nadie que forme parte de esta congregación?

-solo sé que son magos buenos.

-quiero formar parte de ella.

-Lily, no sé si…

-no- lo interrumpió –no lo sabes, no me quedaré a ver como ayudas a tener un mejor mundo mientras yo me quedo atrás, soy tan capaz como tú o Sirius de ayudar.

-no solo Sirius y yo, también estarán Remus y Peter.

-mejor, soy mucho mejor que Peter con la varita- aseguró sin duda alguna.

No había comido nada, pero aún así no tenía hambre, James acomodó su cabeza en la dura pared, ella realmente estaba cómoda en su regazo, pero él se notaba incomodo.

-podemos regresar si quieres- comentó sin mucho ánimo en la voz.

-se te nota entusiasmada ante la idea- se mofó.

-se te nota cómodo en esa posición.

James rió ante la absurda respuesta.

-creo que sí deberíamos entrar, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, tal vez deberías comer algo también.

-no tengo hambre

-eso no quita el hecho de que no hayas comido desde ayer

-pero no quiero comer

-que terca

-que necio- repuso con el mismo tono de voz.

-de acuerdo, regresemos- dijo sonriendo, deshaciéndose de su abrazo y ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿dirección?- preguntó, al ver que no la soltó de la mano.

-la sala común- contestó halando de ella y dirigiéndose hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿hablas en serio?- preguntó deteniéndose.

-sí, ¿porque no lo haría?- repuso extrañado.

-no lo sé- repuso insegura

-oh- fue lo único que dijo y la soltó.

-no, no, no me malinterpretes- rogó –sólo creo que no es el mejor momento, no ahora, no así.

-¿así?

-no es el mejor momento- contestó sin ánimos.

-¿para ti o por alguien?

-James…

No quería que lo malinterpretase, ni malinterpretarla a ella, la había querido por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no podía esperarla un poco más?

-lo siento- se le adelantó

-no quiero que…- pero él la silenció

-lo siento, he sido muy egoísta

-no, yo también quiero estar contigo

-pero- Lily sonrió

-pero no solo podemos pensar en nosotros, no me parece justo- finalizó ella con una sonrisa –pero eso no cambia esto- dijo señalizándolos y posando su mano en su corazón.

-Lily

-sshh- lo chitó –no lo arruines

-no lo iba a hacer- aseguró

-genial- fue lo último en decir antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos -vamos


End file.
